The Fall of Light
by crz4greece
Summary: Face me, young one." He said, gently, caressing through her strawberry curls with his old, feeble hands. The action made her sick and yet... even with his stench of death... he was not repulsing. "I would be a good husband," Hades/Persephone
1. Persephone Part 1: The Set Up

"No!" Persephone cried as she slammed the door to her room.

She huffed, crossing her arms and leaned on the door to keep her mother, Demeter, out.

A loud hard pounding came from behind Persephone's head, "Persephone! You open this door right now!"

"No!"

"Persephone-"

"I said no. What part of that don't you understand?!"

"It's not going to be that bad! It's just one date, you would be getting a perfect god for a husband with wonderful assets and reputation. It's a smart match, and you will come out of that room! He's almost here!" Demeter said in one breath, exasperated.

"I'm not going out with that despicable-"

"Persephone!"

"Well there's no way you could make me ever want that conceited, vain jerk!" Persephone sank to the floor in defiance.

"You count your blessings, the Fates didn't have to make you beautiful, they also didn't have to make that boy even acknowledge your existence! You ungrateful child! What would your father say?"

"I know what my step mother would say!"

"Hera is not in this discussion," Demeter snapped. "You know I do not like you even speaking to that dreadful woman!" She almost seemed a little hurt at her daughter's mentioning it.

There was a slight pause, Persephone sighed, "Look, I'm sorry," the stubbornness suddenly hit her again. "But there's no way I'm going!" Persephone's strawberry blonde curls bounced happily, contrasting to the mood, as she ran to her bed and hid under the covers.

Demeter had played her game for too long and with a frustrated huff, appeared in Persephone's room, past the locked threshold.

"Seph, please? Just this once? I really would love some grandchildren at this point. You know you should be already married off to some lucky god." Demeter sat on the bed and took off the covers to reveal a mess of curls disguising her daughter.

From outside, one could hear the heavy breathing of the sun god's fire horses in the distance.

"That must be him!" Demeter lifter the curtain of curls from Persephone's face lovingly, but quickly left the room, "Get up! Seph, you need to get ready!"

Persephone sighed, angrily, "I hate my life!"

Apollo wasn't an ugly god in fact he was gorgeous. With his short, wavy, golden blonde hair and his well built figure any young goddess would want him, except for Persephone. She absolutely despised him.

_Well this is going to be loads of fun_, Persephone thought sarcastically.

They walked out of Demeter's house and over to Apollo's fire horses. He held out a hand to help her onto the chariot but she ignored the hand and climbed in herself. Apollo shook his head at her stubbornness but she ignored that as well.

"How have you been lately, Sweetie?" he asked as he got in after her.

"Ugh, for the sixth billionth time, Apollo, don't call me that," she said irritably.

He simply nodded grabbing the reins, snapping them and the horses took off into the air. They were silent the rest of the ride down Mount Olympus . As they finally came to the picnic spot Persephone noticed someone in a seat with wheels coming over to them. Once the person was close enough, she saw that it was the god Hephaestus.

"Hephaestus, my friend, what brings you here?" Apollo asked before Persephone got the chance.

Hephaestus smile, his deformity rising with the swell of his cheeks. Persephone always loved sticking around him and confiding dark secrets to him while he would be welding or molding weapons and jewelry for the various gods and goddesses. He even let her tact out some of her father's thunderbolts.

"Good afternoon, Apollo. Have you heard the news? I would get that little lady home. Everyone has a restricting order from Zeus to remain on Mount Olympus ."

Before Apollo could respond, Persephone stepped out of the chariot, "What's wrong?"

Hephaestus sighed and tightened his grip on the wheels connecting to the chair/seat, "Something terrible. I don't know much, but Aphrodite mentioned Chaos and that means trouble."

Persephone cocked her head to the side, "Why? Is that bad?"

Apollo put his hand on her shoulder but was looking at Hephaestus, "Persephone, Chaos is over everything…he was before Cronus…he _is_ the universe."

She frowned, "But-"

"If anything happens to Chaos, the universe, our world as we know it will go completely 'chaotic'. Chaos is what keeps everything orderly, without him, we are nothing." Apollo explained.

Persephone looked at her half-brother, Hephaestus, "So what does that have to do with us staying on Mount Olympus? My mother won't like it, she's in charge of the seasons and she's bonded with Gaia."

Hephaestus remained silent and let Apollo explain more, "If any God or Goddess creates trouble, it put strain on Chaos, to keep the earth moving as it should. When the gods and goddesses are retained, it aids Chaos in his already difficult task. As long as we are doing what we are supposed to and not interacting with humans, everything should work out. Hephaestus, did Aphrodite say what was wrong with Chaos?"

"I'm afraid so. Chaos is…dying. It was bound to happen, you know…but not even the Fates can help. Tomorrow, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are all calling a council for all to attend. What's worse, Gaia is trying to fill in for Chaos, she's growing terribly weak and now Zeus is helping her while Poseidon monitors over land and sea. It's just a big mess and if something doesn't happen soon, we'll all be out of luck." Hephaestus bowed his head, humbly. "Hades is negotiating the release of all Titans for their help."

Persephone got excited, "You mean…" she blushed bright red, "even Prometheus? Mother would tell me his heroic story, oh he was my…my-"

"You're what?" Apollo smiled, devilishly.

"My biggest…crush," she whispered it, barely audible.

Hephaestus smiled, "He _was_ always the catch."

Apollo put his arm around Persephone and silently prodded her to get in the chariot. Persephone let him lead her willingly, still trying to think about it.

"Goodbye, Hephaestus!" Apollo smiled while Persephone let him support her weight.

"Apollo?" she asked, a little numb.

"Yes?" he steadied her waving form.

"Is everything gonna be okay? I'm frightened!"

"I hope so; Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon have never let us down before. I have no reason to believe that they won't try their hardest to not let us down again."

"Apollo?"

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"Will we die?"

"No."

"But-"

"Hades would roll over in a grave before he let any god or goddess slip between immortality to death," he explained.

"Apollo?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."


	2. Poseidon

**We will update every Monday if we can get enough reviews!**

**Please enjoy!**

Persephone was at Aphrodite's temple with her friends Harmonia, Priapus, Rhodos, and Deimos.

Harmonia was the Goddess of harmony, Priapus was the God of vegetable gardens and fertility, Rhodos was the Goddess of the islands of Rhodes , and Persephone's best friend was Deimos, he was the God of fear which he really lived up to.

They were all lounged in a circle around a fire, along with Aphrodite and Hephaestus. They were talking about the meeting the following day.

"The meeting tomorrow is going to be awkward with Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades there," Aphrodite said. She was sitting next to Hephaestus.

"Why is that?" Rhodos asked curiously.

"Because all three of them haven't been in the same room for over three thousand years," Hephaestus replied for his wife.

"Why not?" Persephone asked.

"Zeus and Poseidon get along just fine and they both go to all the meetings we have. Hades is a different matter, however. He despises Zeus and Poseidon, but mostly Zeus. He never goes to any of the meetings and no one has seen him in three thousand years, as well."

"Is it true that he's a haggard looking old man?" asked Deimos shakily.

"Yes, sir!" Aphrodite exclaimed, with a smirk. "He's been down in the Underworld for so long that his body is just rotting away," she teased and silenced Hephaestus before he could correct her.

Rhodos kept up the false tale, "Yeah, I heard he has long, black fingernails and he only has four teeth which have turned black and fang-like! He has ebony eyes that will kill you soon-as-they-look-at-you. He stalks young girls and eats them or feeds them to his dog!"

"Ah!" Deimos screamed as he his behind Persephone.

Priapus chuckled, "You are such a wimp, Deimos. Why are you always so frightened of everything?"

Persephone answered, "Um…hello! Where have you been for the last few centuries? He is the God of Fear."

Priapus paused, "Oh."

Everyone laughed at him.

He turned back to Persephone, "So…Seph. How's your mother been lately?" He winked.

She gave him a disgusted look, "Okay one, ew. Two, don't even start thinking stuff about my mother with that perverted little brain of yours-" Hephaestus interrupted her.

"And three, if you don't stop I'll tell Demeter about those little dreams of yours," He said with a glare.

Priapus stared back, eyes wide. "You wouldn't dare."

Hephaestus raised an eyebrow, "Wanna bet?"

Priapus' eyes widened and he instantly shut up.

Persephone giggled, "That'll teach you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Persephone looked over at Harmonia, "Hey Harmy, you're been more quiet then usual tonight. You okay?"

Harmonia nodded. "Yes, I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow," she said in a quiet whisper.

Persephone nodded in reply, "Me too." She looked towards the others, "I actually have to get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow in the Gathering Room."

"Alright. See ya," Rhodos and Harmonia said.

"Bye," said Deimos.

"Goodnight," came Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

"Say hello to your mother for me," said Priapus with a smirk.

Persephone ignored him as she walked back to Demeter's grain palace.

"Whoa," Priapus stated as he and Persephone met up again, the next morning.

"Where did they all come from?" Persephone was dumb-founded as she saw so many unfamiliar faces walking past.

Priapus looked at Persephone, "I guess there must be a lot of Gods and Goddesses that don't live on Mount Olympus."

"Look, there's my uncle!" Persephone ran into the crowd of strangers and found her target.

"Uncle!" Persephone wrapped her arms as best as she could around Poseidon. She hadn't seen him since her 400th birthday.

"Seph!" he picked her up and swung her in the air above his head, "how's my favorite niece?"

"Wonderful! I'm so happy to see you!" she kissed his forehead, lovingly.

"It's an honor to meet you…" Deimos appeared out of nowhere and was, obviously, very nervous.

Poseidon put Persephone down and shook Deimos' hand, "And you must be the infamous Deimos. Your stepfather speaks often of you…in a good way and any friend of Seph's is a friend of the sea."

"Is it true?" Deimos asked, anxious.

"Is what true?"

"Is Hades really a living skeleton? My sister sure says so!"

"Deimos, you can't believe everything Rhodos tells you." Persephone laughed.

"The boy speaks the truth!" Poseidon smiled, winking at Persephone.

"You can't be serious-"

"Oh, but I am. The souls of the Underworld would eat at his flesh until it was all gone."

Rhodos snuck up behind her brother, "Boo!"

"Aaahhh!" Deimos ran and all the way home.

Before Persephone could respond Rhodos smiled, because she got rid of her brother. "You're welcome!" She ran off after him.

Poseidon tucked Persephone's small arm into the crook of his muscular one and led her over to a bench.

"Are we going to be okay? You and Daddy aren't going to let anything happen to us, right?" she hid her face in his taunt arm.

He put his index finger underneath her chin and raised it enough to where he could gaze into her bright brown eyes with his light blue ones. "Seph, whatever happens, you gotta be strong for me, you hear? Your friends need your support and se does your mother."

"What do you mean? Aren't you going to keep us all safe?"

"Seph, right now, it's not possible. Your father is helping Gaia, I have to look after two kingdoms, and Hades is one ticked off son of a-"

He stopped as he saw Persephone's raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have started to say that."

"But Uncle…"

"Seph, baby you are so gorgeous, I hope you have the time of your life…I don't know how much longer this will last so make it worthwhile! I'm sorry, baby, but I do have to get ready for this meeting and you father has just arrived! We'll talk later, alright? Love you, Sweetie!"

Poseidon vanished quickly, leaving Persephone alone.

She just sat there in a daze. What had her uncle meant when he said he hoped she had the time of her life? Or when he said to make her life worthwhile? She was so utterly confused.


	3. Family Reunion

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: crz4greece does not own the greek mythology characters... Greece does. lol.**

After Poseidon had left Persephone, finding a seat was her next task at the meeting. Priapus left to follow Rhodos and so she figured they would all be together, waiting for her and saving a seat. The difficult thing was was to find them in the huge crowd.

"Mother!" Persephone called as she caught sight of Demeter scolding Priapus for his ungentlemen-like actions. Demeter whipped around at the sound of her daughter's voice and stood up to wave her over.

"Sweetie! Where were you? I was getting worried!"

"I saw Poseidon and we talked some. Where were you this morning?" Persephone answered, out of breath from trying to get through the huge bunches of Gods and Goddesses.

Demeter sighed, "Your father sent for your Aunt Hestia and I. He was trying to prepare us for riots and such things that might break out during the meeting. Chaos is a very touchy subject and many Gods and Goddesses don't get along. If you put two and two together... it doesn't turn out well."

Harmonia walked over to them, "Look! It's Athena!" she pointed to her heroine, "Isn't she pretty? Do you think I could go meet her, Demeter?"

Demeter smiled, "Of course," she turned towards the goddess of wisdom and war, "Athena, old friend! Come! I have someone who wants to meet you!"

Harmonia blushed violently as Athena made her way towards Demeter with a huge grin, "Oh Demeter! It's been too long! Almost a thousand years, no? That's much, much too long, my friend."

"Indeed!" Demeter embraced Athena as if they were sisters, "My daughter's friend admires you so much and has been wanting to meet you ever since she could talk, Athena meet Harmonia, Harmonia...Athena."

The War Goddess turned to find Harmonia in a state of disbelief as her childhood heroine was before her, "H-- hel... um...hi."

Athena's eyes twinkled brightly, "Hello, my dear. Would you like to keep me company at this meeting, I would surely love it... I've been dealing with mortals for so long that I feel I've no friends! Will you be mine?"

Harmonia shook her head, yes, vigorously in reply. Athena turned towards Demeter, "Perhaps I could sit with you and your daughter's friends?" It was more of a statement than a question but Demeter seemed to have no problem with it.

Rhodos cocked her head at Athena, "Why do you have such a funny accent?" Persephone elbowed her curious friend in the ribs, "OW!"

Athena smiled, "I work more with humans than gods, so it is expected that I would probably attain a mortal accent." Demeter looked as if she remembered something,

"Oh, how is Odysseus? Is Poseidon still being brutal? I swear he has a hot head! You know, Odysseus's wife came to my temple the other day in tears... just weeping and weeping to let her crops grow healthily while her husband is gone over seas. Poor Penelope... I feel for her."

"When has Poseidon ever changed? Yes, he is being vicious to the poor man... but Odysseus needs to learn his lesson for insulting a god. I'll inquire after Penelope  
for you. But mark my words! We might have another Trojan war on our hands if Ares doesn't watch his mouth!" Athena warned.

Demeter laughed, "I wonder what goes through that man's head besides sex and war."

Hermes came flying around the corner, "Hello my fair ladies! Ah Demeter, looking beautiful as ever! Athena, did you get a haircut? Lookin' good ladies! Keep it up! Persephone! My little ray of sunshine! How are you? We should chat after! Kay? Don't forget!"

Hermes then flew up to the platform and quieted everyone down.

"Everyone, please... quiet down, now." Hermes tried to get the crowd's attention, but it wasn't quite working out in his favor, "Shut up, people!"

The room went silent as Hermes exited off the stage. Three thrones appeared individually and Persephone immediately recognized the first as it appeared floating above the floor on white misty clouds. Gold ornately wrapped itself around the marble arms with lion heads on each end which were gleaming in golds and bronzes. The back of the shimmering, white marble throne was adorned with amber stones and rubies with a light, translucent material draped over the seat and arms.

Persephone recalled the time when her father let her sit in his throne and hold his golden staff. The cold white marble chilled her soft, warm skin so she had wrapped the gauzy material around her shoulders. She actually hadn't seen her father since then. Zeus had been very busy and his affairs with other women were a big role in the life of the God King.

Hera, Persephone's step-mother, usually had to take his place and since she had a soft spot for her step-daughter, the stern Goddess would always let her sit in her lap while she was working. Persephone had loved those times. Demeter was always busy in Persephone's 

childhood so Hera usually took over as the maternal mother while the busy Goddess would be working the fields on earth.

Persephone shook out of her memory as the second throne arose from bubbling sea foam with the water from the ocean splashing around it. Poseidon's throne was an exact contrasting replica to Zeus's. Gray imperfections in the white marble complimented the silver engravings along the head and arms of the chair. Instead of lions, the head and wings of Pegasus created and sustained the arms in a duel shimmering pearlescent silver. One large blue diamond lay softly on the top of the throne and would have competed against Poseidon's own blue eyes had he been present.

Sea water poured over Poseidon's domain, making everything sparkle and shine all the more. It made a soft caressing sound that could have even put Persephone to sleep.

Persephone had never visited Poseidon's underwater kingdom, but from Hermes' description, it sounded dreamy and breathtakingly gorgeous. Hermes had told Persephone that the throne was silver because his castle was absolutely gold, and Zeus had cursed Poseidon to a miserable life without a partner if he would not turn at least his throne to silver. Persephone believed it because Poseidon's throne competed and rivaled effortlessly to that of her father's and had it really been gold, it would have easily surpassed that of the God King's.

All were silent as the crowd waited for the last throne to appear. Black marble rose from out of the ground through a gaping hole with black mist pouring out of it. Persephone was sure that if the hole was any bigger, it would surely swallow the other two thrones. The black smoke, which smelt of brim stone, swallowed up the gleaming altars to the two other gods in almost sheer jealousy.

If not for the entrance being so intimidating, Persephone was positive that everyone would have agreed that the throne was breathtakingly compelling. While there was nothing fancy about the black marble, the throne dedicated to the God of Death was beautifully simple. Hera had once told her that each brother designed his own throne and it surprised Persephone how attracted she was to that plain, dark and mysterious altar of Hades.

It wasn't until the smoky mist lifted that Persephone heard screams of utter terror throughout the throng of deity. Athena gasped, sitting next to her, the Goddess put a hand to her mouth in surprise. Persephone jerked her head roughly back to see what was wrong with her favored throne. She gaped as she saw a stark white skull resting on the top of the back support, staring at everyone. While shocked, herself, Persephone didn't quite understand what was so wrong about a skull if the throne belonged to the ruler of the dead. It almost belonged there.

"Mother? What's wrong?" she asked, seeing Demeter's worried expression. Demeter turned pale while shaking her head madly,

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!" she covered her face with her hands, "It can't be! Why would he do this to us?!"

Athena put her hand on Persephone's shoulder and whispered softly, "That's the skull of Cronus."

She now understood. Demeter had woken with so many nightmares of Persephone's grandfather that she usually found it routine to sleep in her mother's bed to comfort her. It was not unusual that Demeter would wake up screaming and sobbing when a frightened young Persephone would try to calm her mother's fears.

At one point, it became so bad that Persephone ran to her father's for help. Her mother was screaming insanely when Zeus had arrived and it wasn't until he had held her mother in his arms all night when Demeter came to. Persephone had hid in a corner watching her father attend to her mother. She would never forget how Zeus had held her lovingly, rocking her against his large chest, whispering words of comfort and love that she had never seen him share with Hera.

It was truly a traumatic time for Persephone but she always secretly hoped that when she would get married, her husband would rock her in his arms, love her and take care of her as gently and as much as her father had to her mother. Demeter had never spoken of her loving Zeus, but from then on, she knew that Demeter didn't have to, it was just a lover's secret shared between two people that would never be broken.

When Persephone came back to reality, she saw that Hermes had climbed back on stage but off to the side this time. The ruling Gods were about to appear in all their glory... and she couldn't wait for her father.

"All arise for the Almighty God King! God of all things living, Ruler of the most high Olympus and Earth, the God of lightning and thunder, Zeus!" Hermes raised his voice over the cheering crowd as all the deity stood for their king.

Lightning struck the throne, violently, and through the smoke, Zeus appeared. No god was as royal and majestic as he. A gold crown was nestled between silver white curls that fell right above Zeus's brows. His beard was short, curly, and pristine and his skin was golden brown, contrasting greatly against his hair and white robes. Zeus's eyes glistened a bright yellow-gold that shone with youth. His chest was wrapped with the same gauzy material that swathed his throne, making his muscles soften underneath. In the god's right hand, he held his golden staff which gleamed for attention. The god was power... masculine power.

Hermes began again when Zeus had settled in, "Would all arise who are ruled by the Sea King?" Many Gods and Goddesses in whom Persephone didn't know, stood in regal silence as their main ruler appeared. Hermes continued, "God of all water and sea creatures, brother of the God King and ruler of the depths. Aphrodite, herself, bounded from his kingdom below, sculpted by the beauty of the waves! God of the Sea, Poseidon!"

The water pouring over his throne started to foam and bubble out of control, underneath the cascading waterfall was Poseidon in all his marine glory, curtained by the silvery substance. 

As the water calmed, Poseidon was in full view while his followers cheered and shouted, "Long live the Triton! Long live Poseidon!"

In Poseidon's left hand lay the infamous Triton that commanded the seas and ruled the oceans. The three spear-shaped prongs that jutted out of the staff represented the three main gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades and he raised it in the air three times to signify the ruling godhead.

Hermes flew back to his station of announcing, "Fellow men, sweet ladies... as is customary of the tribute to the godhead, I ask all to stand who are ruled by the eldest brother... the most ancient of gods, the Lord of the Dead."

No one stood except for a hooded figure in black velvet, Hermes smiled at the cloaked god and raised his arm to him, "Charon, ruler of the Styx! Arise! Prepare for your master!"

The figure now known as Charon, walked gracefully to the stage, almost hauntingly floating. He took a handful of black sand from a pouch within his cloak and raised it above his head,

"My Lord and King, my only master is delighted to bring you a gift from the underworld! The ashes of every Deity that has fallen into the hands of death," Charon spoke calmly while throwing the ashes down. Then the blackest smoke surrounded everything, it ate everyone within its powdery grasps and Persephone found herself enveloped in it.

Deimos grasped Persephone's arm, "Are we dying?"

Screams were erupting throughout as they saw the past deities appear in the ebony mist and Persephone shrieked as a face jumped out at her through the smoke.

"That is quite enough!" Zeus yelled, and with a wave of his golden staff, he made the smoke disappear. While most of the ebony darkness had cleared, there was a dark cloud surrounding the throne of Hades.

An old, rotten hand appeared from out of the smoke, wrapping its way around the black staff that apparitioned at the same time. The staff was made from a substance that Persephone had never seen before. It shimmered in the light that Zeus' amber stone on his throne was making. It was almost purple, then it turned blue as the long fingers twisted it back and forth in its grasp.

The mist faded away and uncurtained a relaxed, slouched, and cloaked figure. It was as though it was hiding from the light and the hood was draped over the veiled head so far down that one could only see the bottom portion of the mouth and chin.

"I thought you would enjoy that, _little brother_," a soft, dark voice called, smoothly, from the 'evil' God, and made sure that everyone heard him when he spoke.

"I think not," Zeus mumbled, glaring at his older brother.

Hades chuckled.

"I see you've grown into a shriveled old man, now," Zeus grinned, smugly, glad to have insulted his rival.

The Lord of the Dead cackled once again in a soft laughter, "Says the baby of the family."

Hades had obviously pushed the wrong buttons for Zeus sprang out of his throne with full force and with intent to do much harm to the King of the Underworld. His brown eyes were filled with rage as he lunged at Hades.

Persephone closed her eyes in fear until she heard Poseidon's scolding, she looked up, timidly, and saw her uncle restraining Zeus while Hades didn't even flinch.

"I see you're still having those tantrums of yours." Hades remarked, coolly.

"That's enough, Hades!" Poseidon stated, firmly, as Zeus struggled to get free from his brother's grasp.

Persephone was amazed at the anger shown by her father and Poseidon while Hades was carefree and was not in the least bit intimidated.

After Poseidon had let go of him and he had calmed down, Zeus struck his staff down against the marble flooring three times to start and announced that the meeting was now in session.

**There's a review button below... push it.**


	4. Unfortunate Beginning

**crz4greece has decided to update mondays and thursdays for the reader's convenience each week!! :)**

Hermes rang the gong, indicating that the meeting was at a close. Persephone sat up and stretched her arms, exhausted from sitting so long and listening to the Deity bicker like little children.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Rhodos complained, standing up and rubbing her temples.

Persephone smiled, "I agree."

There was a cry from the crowd of heavenly beings and the multitude hushed.

The Spring Goddess turned to see her aunt running though the throng of Deity and onto the stage. It took a bit for Persephone to register who Hestia was running to.

With tears in her eyes, the kind Goddess leapt into Hades' arms in sheer joy and comfort.

"My brother!" she wept into his shoulder.

Hades' arms wrapped around Hestia's frame like a snake, "My little one," he whispered.

Rhodos' jaw dropped, "That's awkward…"

Athena smiled up at the two embracing figures, "Hestia loves him so much…and Hades loves her."

"You mean like…more than just sibling…"

"No," Athena corrected, quick. "It's an innocent brother-sister relationship. Hades took care of her through the times of Cronus…"

Persephone and Rhodos kept quiet after that and just watched as Hades and Hestia embraced.

After the morning session of the council and the little reunion between Hades and Hestia, Persephone, Harmonia, Rhodos, and Deimos were taking a break to get a quick snack in before the last meeting was to take place. Priapus had left on the invite of Apollo to go hunting for a fun outing to take their minds off the seriousness of the day. Persephone had her doubts about Apollo actually inviting Priapus... she believed that he had coaxed Apollo into letting him accompany the sun god.

"Your dad looked pretty upset today, Seph," Harmonia spoke worriedly, "I wonder if he still hasn't gotten over it."

"Over what? What do you mean?" Deimos questioned, walking backwards to face his friends.

Harmonia picked up a rock and skipped it across the little stream running next to them, "Well, Hades insulted him pretty badly... and in front of everyone! I would certainly be upset."

Persephone quietly pondered about what her friend had just said, she then made a small comment, "Do you suppose Hades is jealous?"

Deimos snorted, "Of course, isn't it obvious?"

Persephone shook her head, "I knew he was jealous in _that _way...but..."

"But what?" Rhodos chimed in.

"Well, if you were to walk in his shoes... wouldn't you be a little frustrated? I mean... your whole life is just wasting away in the Underworld... no sun, no laughter, and no one to share your feelings with! I think it would be quite lonely down there." Persephone sighed.

Rhodos laughed, "Do you mean to tell me that you feel sorry for him?"

Persephone shrugged.

"Don't answer that. Anyways, Mother said that he got what he deserved... she said that he was too ignorant of everyone except himself... she said he was too selfish." Rhodos informed.

Persephone sighed, "I guess you're right... but... what if he changed?"

Rhodos and Deimos sighed angrily, "Why are you trying to defend him all of a sudden?" Deimos asked.

Harmonia put her arm around Persephone's shoulder, "Lay off, guys! It's okay Seph."

Rhodos stopped dead in her tracks, resulting in the two girls running into her, "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Persephone called out.

"Shhhhh!!" Rhodos silenced them.

Persephone was puzzled, "What?"

She pointed towards a black hooded figure, "Look! It's Hades!"

Deimos started to get anxious, "Guys, whatever is on my sister's mind, I know it's not a good idea!"

"Shut up!" Rhodos hushed her older brother, she motioned for Persephone to come close, as she did so, she whispered in her ear,

"Seph, see that skull necklace around Hades' neck?" she pointed as Persephone glanced toward the old god's retreating figure.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Shhhh!" Rhodos glanced towards her brother and sister, "You don't want them to hear do you?! Anyways, I dare you to get that necklace, bring it back, and wear it to the next meeting!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Persephone asked, loudly. Rhodos cupped her hand over Persephone's mouth,

"Yell it to the world, why don't you?!" she whispered in her friend's ear, "Besides, you've never backed down from a dare before..."

Persephone stared at Hades as Rhodos made her claim, "I don't know, Rhodos..."

"Come on! Do it!" Rhodos begged, "Don't you want to have something interesting to tell your children instead of you running through fields of flowers half your life?"

Persephone sighed but Rhodos wouldn't give up, "Seriously, Seph, when we get married, there's not going to be any more exciting stuff that we can do! So why not now?"

"I guess you're right." Persephone smiled, "The thing I don't understand is why you don't do anything with me. Isn't that a little boring for you?"

"Oh contraire, my friend! It's very exciting from the sidelines!"

Persephone laughed, "Whatever you say, you little wimp!"

Rhodos punched her in the shoulder, "I am not a wimp!"

"So does that mean that you will go with me?

"No."

Persephone giggled as she walked over to the other two, "My point exactly!"

"What are you guys up to now?" Harmonia asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Persephone smirked, "But I need Deimos!"


	5. The Dare

**Here is the next chapter! Be happy because it's a long one!**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!" You can't make me!" Deimos backed away.

"Come on! You're my best friend... don't you want to protect me if something happens?" Persephone pouted, her lower lip quivering.

"You know I would love to protect you... but I am not Apollo... Seph, my mother made me the God of fear for a reason... and I always get in trouble with you."

Persephone wrapped her arms around him, "Please?"

Deimos couldn't deny her puppy eyes, they were too cute and pitiful, "I guess... if I have to!"

She jumped up happily and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, thank you! I knew I loved you!"

"Hey guys, wait," Rhodos stopped Persephone, "Where did Hades go?"

The searched the empty road and it wasn't until a light flickered off at Hestia's house that they found their target, "Bingo!" Rhodos pointed towards the modest home.

Persephone hesitated, "Hey, look, I didn't think I would have to break into my aunt's house!"

"Hestia will understand, she always does and she never rats us out! Come on, Seph!"

"Yeah but what if someone else finds us?" Persephone asked.

Harmonia considered this, "Zeus would kill her. Demeter would let him."

Rhodos rolled her eyes, "Thanks for that enlightenment."

Persephone nodded her head and motioned for Deimos to follow, he quickly grabbed onto her hand and shivered, "You owe me big time, Missy! The things I do for you girls!"

As they walked to the entry of Hestia's domain, he quickly became more and more anxious, "Stop!" Persephone whispered as he jerked around for the thousandth time.

"Sorry!"

"Just be quiet and when we go in there, you can't make a sound!" Persephone hushed him.

"Okay," he breathed deeply, "I'm ready."

They stepped into the house quietly, slowly. Their gait was sluggish yet steady, aware of the Dark Lord.

A swoosh of material softly aroused their attention and the two immediately paused, listening for more noises. They heard none and continued on for a little longer.

"I... I- I can't do this!" Deimos whispered, suddenly becoming afraid.

"Sshhh!"

"Seph, I can't!"

"Hush!"

They stepped further into the ebony darkness of the house. Persephone felt chills run down her spine. Hades knew they were there... and she knew he was very close. She suddenly regretted ever accepting the dare until her thoughts were interrupted,

"Seph? I- I can't..." Deimos started, backing up nervously. He went a little too far; however, because he ended up falling with a soft thud on the floor, thankfully not breaking the pit that the plant was residing in.

Persephone kept quite while to her horror, Deimos went into one of his fits.

"No... it can't be... no! I can't do this, Seph!" He started whining, "Seph, I can't!"

Rustling robes could be heard once again...

"Deimos, get up, Deimos! He's here! Deimos run!"

He was too shocked and numb to do anything so once the sense of maternal protection kicked in, Persephone grabbed Deimos and flung him towards the door. He staggered and hit the wall, dizzy while still mumbling.

"Get out of here, Deimos! The door is right behind you!"

Persephone was cut off by Hades, himself. He cupped his long, aged fingers over Persephone's quivering lips, pinning her against the wall. He turned towards Deimos, "Go no, boy! Go and get help to rescue poor, poor Persephone."

Deimos didn't hesitate, obviously his words were more efficient than Persephone's since he obeyed with out question.

Hades turned back to the young goddess before him, "I do not enjoy being spied on... you tell your little friends that the next time they come snooping around here, I will eat them up for lunch."

Persephone blinked back tears as Hades removed his hand from her mouth but kept his tight grip on her. He was the ugliest creature she had ever seen, he made Hephaestus look gorgeously handsome and attractive!

Hades had a long, pointy nose that looked as though it had been broken many times before. He had no hair but his aging spots along with his large open wounds decorated his head so viciously that it almost made him his own crown. He had barely any teeth and what he did possess were fang-like and very yellow and rotten. Hades had wretched breath and a split tongue the mimicked a snake's.

Yet something drew her to his eyes, they were so young... but somehow they appeared to have seen a thousand hardships and a million struggles. They were a swimming green that spoke a thousand words yet never uttered a single one.

"What are you staring at?" Hades asked, sharply, looking down at her... he was at least a good head taller than she.

"Nothing," she lied through her teeth, looking away.

"Face me, young one." He said, gently, caressing through her strawberry curls with his old, feeble hands. The action made her sick and yet... even with his stench of death... he was not repulsing.

Persephone faced him with the courage she had no idea she possessed, "Your eyes, your eyes are very beautiful." she whispered, averting her own eyes from his penetrating gaze.

Hades' soft demeanor changed dramatically once she had those words, he turned cold and hard, digging his nails into the back of her head. Thrusting her head back, he put his lips, those old deformed lips, to her ear and whispered, "Now what should I do with you? You invaded my privacy! What punishment befits you, my poor, poor Persephone... let's see..."

He paused but then continued as though he had a terrific plan, "I know! You will be my queen! And you shall be locked away in the Underworld forever!" he laughed.

Persephone turned from him, but she brought her face back to his, "What's the matter, my dear? Do you not like the idea of sharing a bed with me? I promise it wouldn't be too bad... but then again, I haven't seen myself in ten thousand years... so who am I to judge?"

"Please, milord, be gentle... you're hurting me!" she whispered, looking up at him.

Hades let one hand free to trace the line of her jaw... he loosened his grasp on her and pressed his cheek against her's. At that moment, Persephone saw his wrinkled, old neck turn into a strong, healthy man's and although she could see his face, she felt soft, black curls pressed to her lips and nose.

"I would be a good husband," he whispered, his lips grazing her ear lobe, softly.

Persephone moaned, liking the feel of him against her, but that must have woken up Hades because as soon as she let it escape her lips, Hades turned back into an old hag of a man. He removed his cheek from hers and let her go, unpinning her from the wall where he had previously held her captive.

She was a little confused and dazed after that incident but Persephone shook herself and regained some confidence back. Persephone smiled at the God of the Underworld and fingered his skull necklace, "Why do you have this?"

Hades obviously did not enjoy her sudden curiosity and scowled. He was about to speak when Persephone yanked on the chain and broke it off his neck.

"Persephone!" Athena burst through the door with superiority, she saw the young flower goddess against the wall with Hades an inch away from her.

Hades scoffed and let Persephone run into the arms of Athena for safety,

"I can take a challenge, Sweetheart." he walked up to her... less than a foot away looking straight into her amber-brown eyes.

Athena didn't understand but did not stay long enough to find out, "Come Persephone."

Persephone looked back as she was walking out the door, she smiled as she gazed at him, "Thank you for the necklace... Cupcake."

**We're always happy to get reviews! :D**


	6. Second Impressions

**Alrighty. This is a LONG chapter so everyone better review and be appreciative! ******

"I am not as _well endowed_ as your mother, Rhodos!!" Persephone indicated to her own chest.

She was trying on some of Aphrodite's dresses and the current one she was wearing was so immodest that the cut went all the way to her navel, which had ended up showing off what little chest she possessed. Her dress was a brilliant pink with ruffles at all the ends of the seams and hugged her body closely, very different from the traditional robes that the rest of the Deity wore

"It's adorable!!" Aphrodite laughed, clapping her hands excitedly, "Go show Hephaestus!"

Persephone gulped, she had previously modeled the last ten dresses for which were all a strong _No_ and were disapproved intently. She walked out of the gargantuous closet and into the room where Hephaestus waited for her.

Persephone smiled as she saw her sleeping friend in the arms of her step-father. Harmonia had always been fragile and very frail... she became ill easily and was much more petite than Persephone. The Goddess of peace would always have to take a few naps each day as to retain her energy to keep up with her little sister, Rhodos and the rest of her hyper-active family. What made Persephone smile the most, though, was the fact that Harmonia would never rest at her mother's palace, she would always sleep in Hephaestus's workshop in the presence of her father.

Those two were the closest people Persephone had ever seen... Harmonia practically lived with Hephaestus and would seldom spend the night with her mother and their group would always find Harmonia with the God of fire... always. Hephaestus had even made matching "H" necklaces for them.

Persephone smiled. "You're such a softy," she whispered so as not to awake her friend.

Hephaestus held Harmonia closer to him as he shook his head at Persephone's dress and mouthed, "_Absolutely not!" _

As she walked back to the 'dangerous duo', Rhodos and Aphrodite, as Demeter called them, Persephone frowned with her hands on her hips, "I told you he wouldn't like it!"

Rhodos snorted, "Daddy's not going to like anything you try on, he practically treats you like you're his daughter too!"

Persephone thought for a moment. Priapus, Rhodos, Deimos, and Harmonia weren't even Hephaestus' biological children. Ares was their true sire.

Rhodos turned to her mother, "Mother, do you have anything less revealing?"

Aphrodite thought about it for a minute, "Hmmmm..."

Before she could say anything, Hephaestus wheeled himself into the closet with Harmonia still asleep in his lap, her face nestled into his neck,

"What did you do with that dress I made for you?"

Aphrodite smiled innocently and shrugged, "Ummm...I don't remember."

He sighed as he searched the racks of robes and scandalous dresses, "Ah, found it." Hephaestus smiled at Persephone as he wheeled himself around and handed the dress to her, "Try this, Sweetie."

She held it against her to see how it fit, "I've never worn such a dark color..."

Hephaestus shook his head, "Do you really think that this is a good idea?"

"Of course!" Aphrodite smiled, triumphantly, and in the process, waking up Harmonia.

Hephaestus ran a hand through her soft hair, "It's okay Harmy..." he cooed, "Go back to sleep, hon," Harmonia obliged gladly, burying her head into his neck once more and resting a hand on his chest.

Hephaestus left, leaving Persephone to change. After she had slipped the garment on, Aphrodite buttoned her up and fumbled with some of the draw strings but managed to lace it. The red reflected in Persephone's eyes and turned them into a ruby color from the scarlet dress. Her strawberry blond hair complimented the stunning crimson and made her look all the more attractive.

"Go show him," Aphrodite led her out of the closet to her husband to let the God of Fire have a good, long look at Persephone.

"Beautiful," the Hephaestus whispered gently. Persephone walked towards the huge mirror adorning Aphrodite's bedroom wall, she had to admit that she looked attractive.

Aphrodite took her to a small bench after her inspection and beckoned Persephone to sit, "We've got to do something about your hair... you can't leave it down... hmm... I have just the thing!" She turned towards her daughter,

"Rhodos? Could you fetch me some of the roses from my garden please? Hurry, sweetie! The meeting is soon to start!"

As Rhodos exited the room, Persephone sighed nervously, "My mother is absolutely going to kill me when she sees me in this."

"I agree with Seph." Hephaestus admitted, "Demeter is going to go nuts when she sees her daughter in something like this... and you know she won't like that skull necklace, Aphrodite."

Whenever Hephaestus called his wife by her name, you knew he was dead serious, the God usually never even addressed his wife by a name or title.

Aphrodite frowned, "Oh hush! Persephone will look absolutely gorgeous! Why can't we have a little fun with Hades? It's not like he can really do anything serious to us!"

"Why wouldn't he? He's one of the original gods... and he's the oldest. He could do a lot to us!" Persephone anxiously expressed.

Hephaestus sighed as Harmonia repositioned herself, "You are right, Hades would most likely be even more powerful than Zeus had it not been for the curse that was placed on him."

"What?" Persephone was fairly confused.

Aphrodite had a few hair pins in her mouth but managed to explain, "What Hephaestus is trying to say is that Hades can only possess and he can't give."

"I still don't understand."

Aphrodite took the pins out of her mouth, "Hades is a very. very selfish god... and because of this, he is not able to have any real powers like the rest of us. He owns the Underworld and all that's in it... but he cannot have the power of lightning like your father, he cannot have the power of water and creating creatures like Poseidon, he simply owns the Underworld and everything in it."

"But-"

"I guess you could say that he has some power because he usually kills everything he's close to." Aphrodite thought out loud as she pinned up more of Persephone's curls.

Aphrodite continued with a smile, "Oh, but don't get me wrong, he is quite a fine piece of art and toned muscle..." Hephaestus snorted with distaste as she went on, "He's pretty gorgeous but he has the worst attitude you'll ever see."

Persephone laughed, "Hades? Gorgeous? He's the ugliest thing I have ever seen!"

Hephaestus joined in on the conversation, "You'd be surprised..."

"You can't be serious... I was just with him!" Persephone was stunned.

Before Aphrodite could cut in, Rhodos barged through the door with a handful of roses, "Here they are!" she said happily.

"Thank you, Honey." Aphrodite said as she grabbed them and quickly snapped off the stems.

"What are you going to do with them?" Persephone asked.

"Mother is putting them in your hair," Harmonia piped up, awake.

Aphrodite smiled at her oldest daughter, "Good morning, Sunshine!"

Rhodos looked puzzled, "But it's not morning."

"You catch on real fast." Persephone laughed while Rhodos playfully slapped her friend.

"Finished!" the Goddess of love announced, "Go take a look in the mirror."

Persephone walked over to her reflection; she truly was a vision in red. The scarlet dress pushed what little chest she had, upwards while strawberry ringlets fell softly from the nape of her neck to surround her small shoulders.

The crimson roses were used to create a tiara effect mixed in amongst her curls.

"For the final touches..." Hephaestus said as he stood up and limped over towards Persephone. He grabbed the necklace from his wife and placed the piece of jewelry around her neck,

"My dear... I guess you can take this as a compliment or an insult, but you look like the Dark Lord's Queen. You are gorgeous." Hephaestus smiled softly at her reflection.

The skull rested right above her cleavage which made her blush. "Thank you," she whispered, embarrassed.

"Why is everyone staring at me?!" Persephone muttered under her breath to Deimos.

"Hmm... let me see... you're wearing a revealing dress... which, might I add, is bright red! Your bosom is pretty much hanging out in the open... while that skull necklace which belongs to HADES is around your neck!!" Deimos lectured her, nervously.

Persephone knew that trying to get past her mother would be a lost cause but the Fates were on her side that day as Demeter's attention was taken by Priapus in whom she was trying to lose. Persephone promptly found a seat next to Rhodos as Deimos begrudgingly sat next to Priapus and Demeter by Athena's request. Athena had joined Harmonia again and it seemed as though they were in deep discussion until she turned towards Persephone.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before Persephone had time to respond, Athena continued, "This wouldn't have anything to do with that dare, now would it?"

Rhodos elbowed Persephone, "You told her?!"

"No!" she rubbed her ribs and looked at Athena, puzzled.

"Your mother told me." She smiled at Rhodos.

She rolled her eyes and balled her hands into fists, "By Zeus, himself, I swear that my mother has never been able and never will be able to keep a SECRET!"

Athena smirked, "Persephone, I never thought you would have the courage to do that to Hades... I'm surprised he hasn't retaliated."

"What?!" The two teenage goddesses said at the same time.

"Aphrodite said that Hades doesn't have any real power... he can't posess it."

Athena laughed, "Do you believe everything that woman tells you?"

"Hephaestus said it was true too!" Rhodos put in.

Persephone gulped, "He's not going to curse me, is he?"

Athena smiled, "I doubt it, although he is the most unpredictable god I have ever met, I don't think he would do such a thing... especially to you."

Persephone eyed Athena, "What? Why?"

Athena didn't answer, "You know, Hades is one of the wisest gods. I love going to him for counsel."

Rhodos snorted, "Puh-lease! You? The Goddess of Wisdom... ask Hades for advice?!"

Athena stared at her, "Of course... Why not? Hades is the oldest God... so is it not practical to consult he who has experienced the most?

"But I thought..." Persephone started but didn't finish.

Athena smiled softly at her, "You thought that all Hades did was sit in the Underworld and sulk? Rumors, milady... rumors."

"Then what does he do?" Rhodos asked, defensively.

"Oh... many things," Athena sighed, "He judges every spirit... resides over all creatures...he has to consult and keep the Fates happy, it's his job to make sure that the Fates don't kill any of the deity, your life rests in his hands."

"Hades also has to maintain Tartarus and its occupants, I don't think that anyone besides him could do that"

"Why?" Persephone asked.

"Tartarus is worse than all rumors and gossip and it's a wonder that he gets out of there everyday. You see, once inside, you forget who you are, why you're there or anything else, it's dark and you never run out of energy, you never become tired, you're just stuck inside, walking in circles. There is no need for light, either because there is nothing to see... there is just blackness stretching for miles."

The older Goddess ended the discussion at that and was silent... until Hermes showed up.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm! You are lookin' fine, Sweets!" Hermes squeezed his way between Persephone and Rhodos.

Athena smiled, "How are you, Hermes?"

"Oh! Long time no see, milady!" He kissed Athena's hand, reaching across Rhodos.

He turned back to Persephone, "So why are we so dressed up, today??"

Persephone hugged her winged friend, "I've missed you, you've been really, really busy lately!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sweets! I've missed you too..." He faced her straight on, "Now, why are you wearing Aphrodite's dress?"

She stared, "How did you know-"

Hermes silenced her, "Every time I have to deliver or send a message for her, she is either in bed with Ares or in her closet. Sweets, I know every piece of clothing she has, whether or not she wears it! I'm usually stuck there, watching her model for me... not that I mind-"

"Hey! That's my mom you are talking about!" Rhodos pouted, upset.

"What do you expect me to do? She's the Goddess of Beauty! I'm a god and a male organism, at that! I can't help but be attracted to her!"

Persephone giggled, "I'm so glad you're back!" She embraced him once more.

"I feel very good about you and I having some bonding time!"

She lifted an eyebrow, "Hermes..."

Hermes realized she was thinking of something inappropriate, "Oh no! I would never do that to you, Sweets! I didn't mean it like that!"

"You better've not!" Rhodos spoke up, somewhat jealous of the fact that Persephone was getting all the attention. Usually, it was the other way around; all the Gods were either interested in Rhodos or her mother.

"I hate to leave you two ladies, but it's past time for me to start. See you after, Sweets!" Hermes flew to the stage in a hurry after checking the sun dial next to the side pillars.

"Lords and ladies," Hermes repeated the same ritual that introduced the gods and had every one stand for Zeus, those ruled by Poseidon, and those ruled by Hades. It was a little different that time when Persephone saw Thanatos, the true God of death, Hecate, the Goddess of witchcraft, and Hypnos, the God of sleep stand next to Charon, cloaked and bowed heads. Athena had informed her earlier that day that they would be there, supporting their master.

While these proceedings were the same every meeting, the three gods did not make their extravagant entrances like before.

To Persephone's horror, Hades noticed her and her attire immediately and would not remove his gaze from her. She could see more of him this time; his hood was only pulled over his forehead and eyes. Persephone, knowing what lay beneath, shuddered at the thought of him being so close to her again.

Wondering what happened to make him look so hideous, Persephone cocked her head, thinking in her mind... just for a few moments, he had felt so young to her, like he metamorphed himself, and those dark curls that tickled her lips, permeated her senses and delivered a thrilling, foreign scent to her nose.

Hades wouldn't take his eyes off of her, and even though they were covered, Persephone knew that he was staring at her, but whether in anger or amusement, she couldn't tell.

Zeus started the council by welcoming everyone to the last meeting of the three-day conference, "It's been days... we've discussed and argued this over and over...before we propose our last plan, would anyone like to share any ideas?" his voice echoed, boldly.

Athena rose from her seat, "What about Uranus? Can't he help or do anything for us? We haven't even approached the idea, why don't we try?"

Poseidon sighed and rubbed his temples, "Look, milady, Uranus has his own responsibilities and keeping the planets in their orbit is one of them. He is doing all he can just trying to stabilize Gaia!"

"We also have our own responsibilities, is it fair that we should do more than our share? Besides, he is second in charge! He should do something!"

"Enough, my daughter," Zeus said, sharply putting her in her place, "This discussion of Uranus is over, he has helped out more than enough, more than he should," he looked to the congregation of deity, "Anyone else?"

Surprising the crowd, Hades' monotone voice was heard softly from the right, "The Titans," he said, barely audible and Zeus looked at his oldest brother in shock and annoyance.

"What did you say?" Zeus challenged him.

Hades sat up, his dark voice caressed the marble halls in which the congregation resided in, just as Persephone remembered it, "Release the Titans, Brother."

The God King's face turned red in anger, "Hades, you know what happened the last time-"

"Forget about that, Brother," Hades snapped, interrupting him. Persephone was amazed at the confidence he possessed; no one had ever interrupted her father, not even Hera or Poseidon.

"The Titans are our best solution, they are much more powerful than the Gods, and you know it!"

"You are trying my patience, the Titans are not to be released; disaster will ensue!" Zeus stood up, angrily.

Hades sat back in his seat, his slouch returning, "You know nothing," he muttered, "You are too proud to admit that they are more powerful, too proud to admit that you need help from them."

That was the last straw and Hades sensed it as well as all the other Gods and Goddesses, Zeus went blind with madness, "How dare you take that tone with me and question my power!" 

His voice was booming and deep, "You have tried this before, Hades, you've tried to take my throne, but no more! I have had enough of you!"

Persephone looked at Athena, questioningly, and whispered, "He did?"

Athena nodded and added, "He rules over the imprisoning of the Titans.

"How did Zeus stop the Titans?"

"He sent Hestia to the Underworld. She is the only Deity that can change Hades' mind or convince him of something... he will do anything she says or asks of him. If she told him to kill himself, he would probably grab a dagger and commit suicide."

"Why?!" Persephone panicked, her emotions getting the better of her.

Athena looked surprised at the outburst but didn't comment on it, "He loves Hestia, plain and simple."

A pang of jealousy hit Persephone, "But-"

"It's not a romantic love, but one of sibling adoration-" Athena reminded her but was interrupted by Hades,

"You fool! I don't want your kingdom, I just want to live! The Titans are our only hope! Don't you understand?!" Hades' hands were clenched tightly around the skull arms of his throne.

"No more!! NO MORE!" Zeus breathed heavily, "I command you to be SILENT!" he roared like a lion.

The God of the Underworld leaned back in his throne, shaking with anger not yet unleashed on his little brother. During his short absence of speech, he called over Charon to him and slipped him a piece of paper, whispering something to his servant and pointing towards Persephone. She gasped as Charon came towards her, off the stage as Zeus and Poseidon were speaking to the audience of Gods and Goddesses. Charon bowed to her and held out the piece of parchment with her name written hastily on top of the folded paper in messy, black ink.

Persephone tucked it in her little satchel she took with her everywhere, hoping everyone would stop staring. Even her father had stopped speaking, and watched her every move.

She blushed as she glanced up at Hades; he obviously didn't try to hide his smirk which made her turn even more pink. Persephone saw Charon standing by her and gave him a questioning look in which he said nothing. Through the silence, Persephone heard Athena's voice call to her, "He won't leave until you write a response for his master. Read it."

She quickly removed it from her bag, embarrassed, and read the scribbly writing,

_Meet me in the court yard tonight when Artemis brings out the moon._

_Hades_

Persephone whipped up her head to stare at the dark god, "Umm..." she fumbled around for a quill but was too slow because Charon already had one prepared and dipped in ink for her use. She wrote:

_Alright._

_Persephone_

Persephone handed Charon the slip of paper, embarrassed to no end. The silent God left quietly and returned to Hades' side. Poseidon stood up, making no eye contact with anyone and said almost monotone.

"The council," he explained, which included Hestia, himself, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, and Hades, "has come to one conclusion. And at this point, we thought it best to exclude our eldest brother, Hades, from this decision."

Persephone heard worried whispers behind her and she also heard Athena gasp, "What is it, milady?"

Athena's hand flew to her bosom to catch her breath, "Never has the council not included a member… Hades is an important role to the survival of many and the sustaining of those unseen who support all of us."

Poseidon silenced the crowd with an upheld hand, "This is too important a decision for all of us to have Hades hold us back!"

Athena stood up, angrily, "How is this really going to help?? Hades has power over much and that could aid us in this fight to save Chaos… he is willing to help! Won't you at least listen to him and give him a chance?"

"We have worked too hard to let that possibility be tested. Hades has fooled us once, who is to say that he won't do it again while we are all vulnerable?" Zeus spat out, angrily giving his brother an evil glare.

Ares and Apollo rose out of their seat, Apollo was the first to speak, "I'm with Athena, I don't agree with this… leaving out Hades is dangerous to everyone!"

"I feel the same; I'm not doing anything without Hades! It's too risky!" Ares left his seat and joined Charon, Thanatos, Hecate, and Hypnos, "Count me out."

Zeus stood, "This is ridiculous! I command you to return to your seat, Ares! You are my son, now obey!!" Not able to refuse his father, Ares slowly made his way back to Apollo, giving Hades a glance of sorrow because he could not help.

Hades nodded in appreciation but didn't say anything. Persephone guessed that he was too shocked to speak; utter bewilderment was pasted on his face with an air of gloom surrounding him like an aura. Poseidon took over once more, silencing the outbursts,

"Our decision was a hard one to make for all of us but we have no choice in this matter, all of us need to combine our powers, we need he who has created the Gods, he who has fathered the council, we need the Father of Time, we need Cronus."


	7. Revealed

**Hey! we're back! lol. updating once more!! hope you all enjoy! sorry this is a little short but another chapter is coming on thursday!! **

Murmurs of concern rang throughout the meeting hall, Persephone gasped, "Mother!" she looked at Demeter, "how- why… after all these years you've agreed to help bring him back?! WHY?!" Persephone demanded. Demeter didn't respond, she looked away, ashamed.

Hades also looked hurt, staring at Hestia in heartbreaking confusion, once Persephone saw him like that, all she wanted to do was to run up to him and hold him but then stopped herself… why did she feel such strong emotions for such an old, ugly man?

Persephone looked back to the stage just in time to see Hades stand up, after composing himself. He stood there with majestic imperialness that silenced everyone in the hall. With one fluid motion, Hades swept his hand to the tie of his cloak, undid it, and let it fall off his shoulders, billowing to the floor.

Gasps of utter amazement were heard as Persephone gaped at the Lord of the Underworld. No longer was he old and hideous… the man that was once there was replaced by a new person and spirit… the same spirit that had spoken softly, treated her gently, and confessed a longing desire. But never had she seen such royalty and power in just one man… he had radiated dominance, even over Zeus and Poseidon.

Hades' black curls hung softly to his jaw line and his green emerald eyes glared at the crowd, daring anyone to speak. His lips were set in a thin line and Persephone remembered when those lips grazed her ear in a whisper a few hours earlier. Hades was taller than his brothers, and at least a head taller than Persephone, and he looked like the youngest in the family which disguised his true age of being the eldest of the gods.

Besides his overpowering height, another terrifyingly attractive, yet frightening, aspect was his ivory white skin that made him look like a ghost. He contrasted to that of his black armor and robes that were adorning his body. His crown was a brilliant gold which was nestled softly in loose black curls. He was equal in beauty and looks to Aphrodite; Persephone never knew a man could be so attractive and compelling.

"There is no way that I am going to allow that to happen," Hades said slowly, his jaw twitching.

Zeus glared at him, "You will do whatever we tell you!"

Hades' fists clenched, "No…"

Hestia stood, "Hades, please…how else can we stop Chaos from dying?"

Hades glared at his younger sister, "How can you say that after all he put you through?!"

Hestia was silent.

"We can find another way." the hurt in Hades' voice showed through, cracking his facade.

Hestia shook her head, sadly, "There is no other way."

"Yes there is!" Hades yelled roughly, "At least I can stop you!"

Zeus snorted, "And how do you suppose you'll do that, we are more powerful!"

Hades grabbed the skull of Cronus off his throne, "I beg to differ, Baby Brother!"

"No!" Poseidon yelled.

Hades slammed the skull into the floor, letting it shatter into small pieces around the room.

Persephone flinched, how was she to meet this man in just a few hours?

She looked up and saw Zeus trying to pick up the pieces of bone, trying to preserve it. "You imbecile! Look what you have done!"

Hades drew his sword and placed it at Zeus' throat, "Put that down and stand up!"

"Hades-" Zeus started.

"Shut up and do as he says!" Hera interrupted, worried for her husband.

Zeus slowly stood, dropping the pieces.

Hades pressed the sword harder into his brother's throat, "Don't try me, you know this sword can kill any God or Goddess, including you!"

Demeter ran to the stage, "Stop Hades! Stop!" she punched his back several times.

Hades grabbed Demeter by the wrist with his free arm and shoved her to the stage floor.

"Mama!" Persephone cried, as she left her seat and joined her mother on the floor.

Everyone held still.

"Listen to me, Zeus, and you listen well, for as long as I live, I will never let you resurrect that…BEAST! Mark my words, if anyone tries, it will be their death." Hades turned to the audience, "And I have no problem killing your…" he snorted in disgust, "…king."

Zeus' eyes went wide with surprise, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh you have no idea how much I would."

The God King's eyes turned to anger and Persephone saw the lighting bolts within reach of his grasp. Zeus grabbed one while Hades was still mad with rage.

"Hades watch out!" Persephone screamed as Zeus lunged a bolt at the Dark Lord. Hades dodges it and cut the second bolt in half with his sword.

Poseidon was about to attack when Athena cut in, "Stop! You are all a bunch of children! I don't understand how you bicker and fight so much! No wonder your father ate all of you! Good riddance!" Athena walked out of the room, her anger still boiling inside of her.

Hestia ran to the stage at Hades, but he ignored her and knelt down next to Persephone, "Thank you, _omorfi koppella_."

She blushed as Hades brushed his lips against the back of her hand and his mentioning that she was beautiful in their native tongue.

"Why didn't you do anything earlier?" Zeus roared at his older brother.

Poseidon snorted, "What, and get that stupid sword pointed at me? I don't think so!" He fixed his crown and straightened it on his head.

"Would you two stop arguing? It's giving me a headache! Besides, aren't there a little more important matters to address?" Hera complained, lazily reclining in her throne.

Zeus shook his head, "Not until my daughter learns a lesson."

"Are you still sore over Persephone defending Hades? Let it go, my brother," Hestia sighed.

"I will not. She is my daughter! Hades pointing that sword at me didn't even seem to faze her!"

The golden gates to the throne room groaned as Demeter entered, followed by Persephone. The young Goddess had her head bowed with her hands clasped tightly together in front of her.

"Thank you, Demeter," Zeus nodded as Persephone walked into the middle of the room, waiting for her father to punish her.

"Persephone," Zeus sighed.

"Yes, father?" she looked up.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes."

Sarcastically, Zeus mumbled, "And why is that?"

"Because the Disciplinary Council is going to punish me for defending Hades, and not you, Father." Persephone sighed quietly, remembering all the times she had received jurisdiction from the Disciplinary Council when she was a little girl and get into all kinds of mischief that was strictly forbidden.

"Good Girl. Hera, reveal her entailment," Zeus said.

Hera stood, "You are under house arrest for two years, in which time, you will be restricted form your friends and family, excluding your mother. While under this punishment, you will be required to still work you duties in the meadows and fields on Earth, but you will be supervised and under surveillance. So let it be done."

Persephone but back tears and stopped herself from saying anything.

Zeus noticed this, "Speak up, Girl. You will not be punished further by making comments."

Persephone muttered under her breath something barely audible and not heard by anyone.


	8. A Rendezvous

"Why didn't you do anything earlier?" Zeus roared at his older brother.

Poseidon snorted, "What, and get that stupid sword pointed at me? I don't think so!" He fixed his crown and straightened it on his head.

"Would you two stop arguing? It's giving me a headache! Besides, aren't there a little more important matters to address?" Hera complained, lazily reclining in her throne.

Zeus shook his head, "Not until my daughter learns a lesson."

"Are you still sore over Persephone defending Hades? Let it go, my brother," Hestia sighed.

"I will not. She is my daughter! Hades pointing that sword at me didn't even seem to faze her!"

The golden gates to the throne room groaned as Demeter entered, followed by Persephone. The young Goddess had her head bowed with her hands clasped tightly together in front of her.

"Thank you, Demeter," Zeus nodded as Persephone walked into the middle of the room, waiting for her father to punish her.

"Persephone," Zeus sighed.

"Yes, father?" she looked up.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes."

Sarcastically, Zeus mumbled, "And why is that?"

"Because the Disciplinary Council is going to punish me for defending Hades, and not you, Father." Persephone sighed quietly, remembering all the times she had received jurisdiction from the Disciplinary Council when she was a little girl and got into all kinds of mischief that was strictly forbidden.

"Good Girl. Hera, reveal her entailment," Zeus said.

Hera stood, "You are under house arrest for two years, in which time, you will be restricted from your friends and family, excluding your mother. While under this punishment, you will be required to still work you duties in the meadows and fields on Earth, but you will be supervised and under surveillance. So let it be done."

Persephone bit back tears and stopped herself from saying anything.

Zeus noticed this, "Speak up, Girl. You will not be punished further by making comments."

Persephone muttered under her breath something barely audible and not heard by anyone.

"If you're going to make an accusation speak now," Zeus said, curtly.

"No accusations, do I have, my King."

"If you have nothing else to say, then leave us!" Demeter demanded, slapping Persephone across the face, as is customary for a mother to discipline a child after they receive their punishment.

Persephone looked up at her mother with tears rolling down her cheeks, "_Semiso_!" she whispered, angrily.

"What did you say to me?"

"_Semiso, semiso_! I hate you! All my life, I have comforted you in your sorrows and nightmares of Cronus! I vowed to protect you from the likes of anyone who dared to go against me. I was trying to protect you! I love you, Mama, and you have betrayed your own daughter!!"

Demeter looked as if she were going to strike again, "You stupid-"

"Don't touch me! You have no right! After putting me through all your years of depression and grief, you have the gall to punish me for protecting you? I agree with everything Hades said, and if you can't accept that, maybe I'll just accept his offer and leave you!!" Persephone screamed, her once perfect hair was now disheveled and messy and her made up face was now stained with tears and rouge from her make up.

"What offer?" Hestia perked up, worried.

"Nothing," Persephone said, defiant and rude.

"Please tell me!" Hestia pleaded.

"During my brief visit in your home with Hades," she sniveled. "He offered me a chance to be his queen. Now I realize what I should have taken." Persephone ran out of the room…but stopped at the gate, not letting them see her but listening to their conversation.

Zeus sighed, "On my word, if I didn't know she was Demeter's daughter I would have sworn she was Hera's. She becomes more and more rebellious every time I see her."

Hera slapped her husband's arm, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," Demeter waved it away before another argument could be started. "Now, Hera, you said your handmaiden collected the pieces?"

"Yes…every last one of them…" Hera smiled, "…even the dust."

Poseidon scowled, "Yes that might be as well, but how are we going to go those pieces to fit and form the skull?"

"Yes, we don't have all of eternity, this time, we need it as soon as possible!" Zeus looked at his wife.

Hera smiled devilishly proud, "Calm down, my son will take care of it."

"What?"

"Hephaestus. The greatest blacksmith and artisan of the Gods. We will make him do it."

Persephone covered her mouth to muffle her cry of surprise. She ran from the room and back to her mother's temple. The moon was almost risen and Hades would be waiting.

After quickly fixing her hair and remaking up her face, Persephone hurried to the courtyard where Hades' note had indicated her to meet him.

When his hood had fallen away from his face, Persephone, once again, couldn't believe how absolutely gorgeous he was. His black curls were what she loved most. She recalled when she had first met Hades when she had felt those dark curls brush softly against her lips.

Persephone smiled as she thought about his intoxicating scent, she couldn't wait to see him but she also wondered why. Why would he want to see her? Was he just trying to retrieve his necklace? Did it have to do with how she was dressed at the meeting?

Her mind turned towards the recent past. So much had happened that day but the one event that occurred that was pasted in her mind was after she had received her punishment. The discussion the council had after she had 'left' the room was frightening…

_Should I tell Hades?_ She thought to herself as she arrived. He was not there which gave her more time to contemplate on what had just happened. Hades would be upset but then again she didn't even know him that well… and she would be punished even more… perhaps for the rest of her existence! She did not want that to happen… and yet she felt compelled to tell him something…

Persephone did not realize that she was not alone until a familiar voice came, "You're a clever one, my Persephone." The voice belonged to Hades and it was right in her ear.

She turned her head slightly to see his face mere inches away from his own, with his eyes closed.

"Why do you say that?" she asked, turning back to face forward.

Hades whispered even quieter, "Because you are still wearing my necklace."

Persephone tensed as she felt his long fingers trace up and down the side of her arm. She didn't understand why the touch made her uncomfortable, yet she didn't want it to go away.

Persephone woke from her trance and pulled away to the displeasure of Hades, "We need to go somewhere… more private."

Hades smirked, not quite understanding her true meaning of worry, "Alright."

Persephone blushed as she realized his thoughts, "No! That's not what I meant… I am not supposed to be out here… I'm being punished… I'll get in trouble if I am seen… especially with you."

Hades nodded, "Hold on to me, tightly."

"Why?"

"We're going to transfigure somewhere more private, as you said, no?" Hades raised an eyebrow.

Persephone regained her confidence, "Oh," she understood what he meant now, "I thought you meant…"

"I guess we are just two misunderstood people."

Persephone thought about it, he didn't just mean to be funny, he was speaking truth, there was so much more to him than others thought and it was the same with her…

She wasn't all innocence, "You're right."

"Persephone?" Hades gazed down at her.

"Hmm?"

"I still need you to hold on."

She blushed, feeling horribly foolish, "Okay."

Persephone wrapped her arms around his waist and felt the lean muscle underneath his clothing which made her blush even more but it excited her. He was very cold, though. It felt as if he was frozen stiff.

"You're so cold," Persephone shivered, holding on to him tighter.

"And you, my little one, are my long sought after blanket." Hades whispered as he held onto her.

A flash appeared and as quickly as it had come, it left. Persephone found herself still wrapped around the Lord of the Underworld, and she didn't want to let go. True, this was the first man she had ever touched, but she found herself becoming bolder with every breath she took.

She looked around, "We're in Aphrodite's gardens…"

"And Aphrodite is the only one who won't spoil our meeting."

"I guess…" Persephone backed away from him.

"Are you afraid of me?" Hades asked, tracing her arm once again with his fingers.

Persephone shook her head, unable to speak. She felt Hades smirk as he touched his nose just below her ear and traced it down the side of her neck.

"You're a terrible liar." He said softly.

Persephone stopped breathing. She couldn't believe he was controlling her in such a way. The slightest touch from him was driving her crazy, and she had no idea why.

She heard Hades chuckle softly, "You're _very_ easy to seduce."

_Is that what he's doing? Seducing me?_ Persephone thought to herself.

"What are you thinking, my sweet, sweet Persephone?" he said in a whisper as he moved his nose to her chin while placing one hand on her collarbone, fingering the skull necklace.

_I'm thinking of telling you everything I have heard and what my mother is planning to do with the others!_ She thought, but lied through her teeth, hoping he would not sense her uneasiness.

"I… I'm thinking of why you asked me here," she replied, unsteadily.

He smirked again, not catching her lie this time as he brushed his lips along the length of her neck, "Why are you thinking that when you already know the answer?"

He suddenly pulled away from her, snapping her out of the daze she was in. She didn't realize how much of a trance she had been in for her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Persephone looked up at Hades, standing over her.

He smirked as she gave him a questionable look, "You wore that dress because you wanted to see a reaction out of me, yes? Well I gave you one."

Persephone continued to stare up at him.

"Along with you getting a reaction from me, I got an even better one from you," Hades said with an evil smirk.

Persephone was still speechless as Hades knelt down in front of her and took her hand into his, "I'll be watching you, my Persephone." He said as he kissed her hand softly and looked into her eyes, smiling sweetly and disappearing into thin air.

Although he had evaporated, his voice lingered there and very sarcastically whispered, "By the way, that necklace is very becoming of you."


	9. A Bleeding God

**We apologize for any typos, mistakes, and/or confusing details in the last few chapters. We have had some difficulty uploading onto the website and it messes up the word document. **

**AubriannaKnight:**** thank you for pointing out those mistakes. We will update with the edited chapter that you explained to us about. Sorry for all the confusion!**

**WE LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!! You guys are our muses!! You're wonderful!!**

**We will soon have drawings that crz4greece has made for all the lovely readers and reviewers! You will even get some insight into what will be coming next!! PLease check it out! it will give you some foreshadowing of what will be coming up in the future and you can see if all your predictions were right about where the story is headed!!**

**We will have a link available on our profile for you to check it out.**** If this does not work... we will gladly email the pics to any of you who would like them!**

She was late...again. Harmonia ran as fast as she could to get to her step-father, Hephaestus'. In the middle of the week they'd always have a weekly lunch together, and of course once again she was late.

She had decided to take a short-cut across one of the forests. She looked ahead as she saw the road appear through the trees.

Harmonia continued running until she finally came to the road. Without thinking she ran out into the road.

"Whoa!"

The sudden yell stopped Harmonia right in the middle of the road and as she turned her head she saw a giant black carriage coming full speed at her; less then 10 feet away.

Harmonia put her hands in front of her face as a reflex while the chariot came closer and closer.

The sudden impact was so hard it threw Harmonia at least 12 feet in the air and 50 feet away. It was times like these that she was glad she was a goddess. If she had been a mortal she would have surely died.

She landed with a grunt and continued rolling away from the now stopped chariot. When she finally stopped she lay on the ground, not moving, just wishing the pain would stop. She closed her eyes as a wave of pain floated from head to toe.

"Are you alright?" came a silky smooth deep voice.

Harmonia slowly opened her eyes to see a tall well built man wearing a black cloak; the hood not covering his head. His face was what captivated Harmonia the most.

The man was at least a head taller than her small frame and had the most captivating light blue eyes. His light wavy brown hair fell around his face reaching just above his strong jaw. His frame, even though hidden by the cloak, was strong. She could tell he had extremely muscular arms.

As they gazed at each other Harmonia completely forgot about the pain she had been in just moments before.

Harmonia blinked as she came out of her daze. "Um...yes, I think so," she stuttered.

The cloaked man held out a hand and she hesitated before she placed her small delicate hand is his large strong one.

Since Harmonia weighed so little, when the man lifted her to her feet she flew into his chest. She looked up at his face and felt her face turn a bright crismon.

Her hands rested on his well toned pecs, while his rested on her hips.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as they just stared into each other's faces.

"Charon!" came a voice from inside the carriage.

The man turned his head towards the direction of the voice.

One of the doors of the carriage opened and a familiar hooded figure stepped out onto the ground.

_Hades_, Harmonia thought to herself.

"Charon," Hades said with a quick glance at Harmonia. "Quickly."

Harmonia looked down the road as she sensed someone coming towards them.

"Harmonia!" called a feminine voice.

She squinted her eyes and recognized Persephone.

"Seph? What are you doing here? I thought you were under house arrest?" asked Harmonia.

Persephone shrugged, "I decided to sneak out for you."

Harmonia gave her a questionable look.

Persephone returned a look by raising an eyebrow at Harmonia still in Charon's arms. She blushed and stepped away from him quickly. Charon only looked at Harmonia as he too stepped back. She looked up at him as a sudden coldness surrounded her from leaving the warmth of his embrace.

She looked down at the ground as she felt, yet, another blush coming up her cheeks. He was _very_ attractive and had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen.

Harmonia couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see him again after this encounter.

Persephone couldn't help but smirk at Harmonia and the man in front of her. She knew that look on Harmonia's face. It was the face she got whenever she was speechless and captivated.

Her attention was stolen by the _very_ familiar man standing by the jet black carriage. She knew he had been starring at her since she had joined Harmonia. Her cheeks turned a light pink as she remembered their last meeting.

After Hades had disappeared she had stayed sitting on the ground completely and utterly dazed. Out of everything he had done to her she only remembered his lisps on her neck. It was so unbelievably tender and sweet that just thinking about it gave her goose bumps.

Persephone gazed back at Hades. She blushed even more as she saw that he had yet to take his eyes off her. She still was astonished at how unbelievably handsome he was when he didn't disgust himself as a haggard old man. Now it was her turn to not take her eyes off of him.

She thought back to when Hades had threatened to make her his queen. Boy, would she not mind then now.

"Seph?" Persephone was pulled from her thoughts by Harmonia.

"Are you ready to go?"

Persephone looked from her to quickly steal a glance at Hades before nodding in reply.

"Well we wish you well, my Lord," Harmonia said to Hades who wasn't paying her any attention.

Persephone did, however, notice Charon watched her non-stop.

Harmonia turned and began to walk down the road. Persephone began to follow her but turned to look at Hades one final time.

As she stared into his lovely eyes she noticed something different. She didn't know if it was sadness, pleading, or something entirely different. She gave him a pleasant smile before continuing down the road towards Harmonia.

_I will see you soon, my Persephone._

Persephone froze and quickly glanced back to where the carriage had been sitting moments before but was now gone.

Was it here or did she just hear Hades' voice in her head? She had no idea…

"Seph?" Harmonia asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine you can just go on up ahead," she told her.

Harmonia nodded and continued on ahead.

Persephone fell behind as she began to think about hearing Hades' voice.

_How did he do it?_ She wondered to herself.

She saw a large boulder off to the side of the road and sat down, still thinking.

"Maybe it was just my imagination," she whispered to herself.

_No, my Persephone. You did not imagine anything._

Persephone looked around her, "Hades? Is that you?"

_Yes, my dear girl, it is I._

"How are you talking to me when I cannot see you?"

_That is my own little secret_

"But it has to do with me," Persephone said, looking around again.

_Yes, it does but it wouldn't be my little secret anymore if I told you, now would it?_

She looked down at the ground in disappointment, "I suppose not."

_Now, now, Persephone, don't look so disappointed. You'll ruin the effect that lovely dress has on you._

She looked up wide eyed, "How did-"

_I am near, my precious Persephone, and might I say that dress really does look absolutely stunning on you._

Persephone blushed.

_Aw. I love your blush. It makes you look so innocent._

Persephone stood up from the boulder, "Hades? Where are you?"

_As I said before, I am near you._

"I wish to see your face."

Moments later Hades appeared in front of Persephone.

"And why do you wish to see my face?"

Persephone stepped closer to him and placed one delicate hand on his cheek. She stared into his green eyes. "I'd rather speak to your face than not at all."

Hades raised an eye brown, "And why is that?"

"I honestly don't know," she replied.

Hades smirked and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Tell me something, my Lady. What is it about you, the Goddess of spring, that attracts me, the God of the Underworld, so?"

"I don't know but I wonder the same thing," she whispered back.

He smirked again, "Well this has been very…interesting, my Persephone."

Then he did something she had never thought he would do. He kissed the corner of her cheek, just above where her lips began.

"Antio." _Goodbye_.

Then just like earlier that day, he vanished.

Persephone finally caught up to Harmonia at the entrance to Hephaestus' workshop. Harmonia looked at Persephone as she approached, "For awhile, I thought you weren't going to come."

Persephone gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I—"

Harmonia pushed Persephone out of the way and into a nearby bush as the God Queen, Hera, came storming out of the Smith's shop, screaming at the top of her lungs,

"After all of the things I've done for you! The nerve! I should have never saved you! You would still be a worthless, crippled man under the roof of that wretched water nymph!" She stomped her foot in the dirt before she climbed into her chariot.

She growled, "You would never have Aphrodite if it wasn't for me! …or that step-daughter of yours! You thank your lucky stars that I even let you back into my life, you ungrateful child!!" With those last few words still hanging in the air, Hera left in a huff.

Waiting for everything to safe before she came out of her hiding place, Persephone waited for a few minutes until she heard a little voice in her ear… and it wasn't in Hades'.

"I think the coast is clear."

Persephone jumped out of the bush with a cry of surprise.

"What? What's wrong?" Harmonia said as she came to stand beside her friend.

A different voice came from behind the two, "Is it gone?"

Both Harmonia and Persephone screamed as they turned to face the owner of the voice.

Persephone's jaw dropped, "Hermes?"

Hermes chuckled, "Hello, Doll."

"Wh- What are you doing here?" asked Persephone.

"Why, looking for you of course!" he said with a wink.

She gave him a confused look, "Why?"

"You are looking at the newest and most handsome house-arrest officer ever to come to serve his fellow deity! I am your supervisor, Love." He said proudly with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out.

"Oh… please don't take me back home yet! Please, Hermes. Think of this as my last day of freedom!" she begged.

He sighed, "You don't have to grovel, Sweets. I wasn't going to take you back yet anyways."

"Oh." Persephone said, feeling foolish.

Hermes sighed, content as he opened the gate for Persephone and Harmonia, letting them pass as he made an overly dramatic bow, "After you, Ladies."

Hephaestus looked up from his work and smiled as he saw Harmonia.

"Daddy!" Harmonia jumped into his embrace and held him tightly.

He stumbled a bit, trying not to fall over since he was not in his wheelchair, "How are you? You look hurt… is that a bruise?" Hephaestus said, worriedly examining Harmonia's body.

"I'm okay, Daddy. Really—"

"No. did your sister have anything to do with this? Be honest." He raised an eyebrow.

Persephone laughed, "Rhodos didn't do anything this time."

"What happened?"

Harmonia wriggled her way out of his arms, "I… wasn't paying attention to where I was going and Hades' carriage hit me."

Hephaestus sighed, not happy with the explanation, "You need to be more careful, you're lucky Hades stopped for you, or better yet, Charon."

She perked up at the sound of Charon's name, "He helped me up after the accident."

"He's a good ol' chap." Hermes flew in, "We go way back…"

"Really?" Persephone asked, interested, "Do you visit the Underworld often?"

Hermes sat in one of the chariots that Hephaestus was building and put his legs up, leaning back, leisurely, "Yes, I do. I also need to stop by there on the way to your home, you don't mind, Sweets, do you?"

"What for?" Persephone asked as Hephaestus made his way over to his jewelry collection.

Nymphs would bring minerals like silver, bronze, and gold to Hephaestus to replenish his collection because of the high demand for jewelry-making for the Gods and Goddesses. His pearls, crystals, diamonds, and other gem stones seemed like an unending supply.

Hephaestus pulled two silk pouches out of one of his more private and special drawers that, for the most part, were locked with a special key that could only be forged by him.

"Here you are, Hermes, 84 white pearls and 18 black pearls, just as Hades ordered."

"What?" Persephone asked.

"In return," Hermes interrupted, digging around in his messenger sack, "a double dose of your medicine and some new, exotic scents for your wife, hand-picked by Hades."

Hermes handed Hephaestus a large bottle of ruby liquid that Persephone guessed as the medicine and then a small bottle with white liquid that looked creamy and luxurious with glittering particles floating around in it.

"What's in it?" Harmonia asked as Hephaestus put the two bottles on a small table, out of harm's way.

Hermes smiled, "If I tell you, you have to promise never to speak of it."

Harmonia smiled, "I swear by the Styx !"

"Alright… Hades puts himself in it… do you get it?" Hermes asked, frowning at the three confused faces staring back at him.

"You don't understand, do you?" he sighed.

"How is a part of Hades is that little bottle?" Persephone asked, bewildered.

Hermes' mischievous smile came back, "Hades is the only God who can bleed. His blood is so precious that even Zeus can't get a hold of it. Hades put a few drops of his blood in the perfume; you can see his soul through the particles. It's very special."

Harmonia thought about it, "That's actually really neat. Is Hades' blood in my Daddy's pain tonic?"

Hephaestus shook his head, "No there isn't, but Hades is a scientific genius when it comes to medicines. My medicine is from the Lethe, the river of forgetfulness, he and Hypnos mix in some blessed minerals from the Underworld's hot springs and Hecate locks in her breath in the liquid."

"Why wouldn't you forget things if Hades got the main ingredient form the Lethe?" Persephone was intrigued.

Hermes intervened, "He does forget."

"That doesn't make sense," Harmonia mused.

"Ah, but it does! I forget my pain. I forget that my legs are twisted and crippled. I don't have any pain when I limp as long as I take the medicine regularly. Then I am in the wheelchair, that's when I am in pain and out of the potion. But Hades makes it for me on a regular basis." Hephaestus smiled happy to have his tonic again.

Persephone thought about what she had just learned about Hades. She didn't know Hades was so brilliant and she wondered how he had discovered how special and precious his blood was; how he had found out that he could bleed in the first place. Persephone looked down at her wrist seeing the veins that ran up her arm. What did it feel like to bleed? Did it hurt? What color was it?

Multiple related questions ran through her mind and Persephone got so side-tracked that she didn't hear Hephaestus ask her a question.

"Huh? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," she said, with a slight blush at her previous thoughts.

"What's got you so detracted, Seph?" Hephaestus asked.

"Nothing," she said shyly.

The elder God gave her a questioning look, "Mhm. Then what did I just tell Harmonia?"

"Um…to go get some rest?" she guessed.

He shook his head, "Nice try but I wasn't even speaking to Harmy."

"Oh…"

"So what's on your mind?" Hephaestus asked again.

Persephone didn't' answer but went to sit in one of the steal chairs the God of Fire had created.

Hermes come to stank besides her wrapping and arm around her should as he said," C'mon, Sweets, tell us. It can't be that bad."

Persephone gave Hermes a blank stare before saying, "I was thinking…I was thinking about Hades."

The two Gods were quiet before Hermes said, "And why are you so worried about that?"

"Yes, I mean, why would you be so worried about that, Seph?" said Hephaestus.

"I…I can't tell you," she replied.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hephaestus asked again.

Persephone nodded.

"Alright then with that settled, Seph, it's time for us to go," said Hermes.

Persephone nodded said goodbye to Harmonia and Hephaestus and left his workshop with Hermes. Once they were outside, Persephone was swooped off her feet and in the arms of Hermes.

"Hold on tight," he said, giving Persephone little time before he fly into the sky and towards the entrance to the Underworld.


	10. Lonely Kindness

They arrived at the cave entrance to the underworld

**The link is officially posted on the profile! Please check it out! We have been working very hard on these drawings for all of you! **

**It's very worth your while! Please keep reviewing! We need more inspiration!**

They arrived at the cave entrance to the underworld. What would've taken any other Deity several hours, took only one hour due to Hermes' incredible speed. As Hermes set Persephone down on her feet she noticed the fiery waves of the river Cocytus rising up along the sides of the narrow pathway. Persephone clung to Hermes' side as they crossed; never letting go.

"Hermes, why can't you just fly us over this river?" she questioned in fear.

Hermes patted her hand as it rested in the crook of his arm, "I can't fly, Sweets. The Underworld is the only place where I cannot fly."

Persephone frowned, "Why didn't you tell me this before!?"

Hermes winced as she screeched in his ear, "Sweets, you don't have to blow my ear out."

"Sorry…"

Hermes laughed, "I'm just teasing you, Love."

Persephone playfully glared at him, "You're not funny."

He stared at her wide eyed, "Are you kidding me?! I'm the funniest God out there! My jokes are the best!"

She waved a hand at him while saying, "Sure, sure."

"You don't believe me? Well here's a good one. A nymph and Dionysus are sitting around drinking some wine one day-"

Persephone interrupted him, "Look there's Charon!" She looked out at the river Styx as he rowed his way back to the shore.

"Charon, buddy, how've you been?" Hermes said to him.

He just nodded in reply. Charon was wearing the same black cloak that she had last seen him in; his hood still atop his head.

"May we board your boat?" Hermes asked.

Charon held out his hand to Hermes.

"Seriously, Charon, you must be rich with all this money you make for just ferrying," he said while placing two coins in Charon's hands.

Charon didn't reply but just stepped aside for Hermes to board. As he turned back to Persephone, the thought occurred to her that she didn't have any coins to give him. To her amazement, Charon lowered his hood and bowed to her. Not knowing what to do, she curtsied slightly. They both straightened and Charon held out his hand again.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money with me," she said.

Charon shook his head and quietly said, "No payment needed."

He continued to hold out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his and he helped her onto the boat.

"Thank you," she said kindly.

"Hey, why doesn't she have to pay?" asked Hermes.

Charon didn't reply as he pushed the boat off the shore and began rowing across the Styx.

Hermes folded his arms and grumbled, "What do I have to do? Put on a pretty little dress and be as innocent as Harmonia?"

Hermes didn't notice at the mention of Harmonia's name that Charon straightened slightly, but Persephone did.

She smirked as an idea came to her, "You know, Hermes. Next time we come down here we should bring Harmonia along." She saw Charon turn his head towards Persephone. "She's always been curious of the Underworld so I was thinking we should bring her sometime."

"Sure," Hermes replied, still grumbling.

The rest of the trip across the Styx was silent. When they reached the shore Hermes got off first and Charon helped Persephone off after.

"Thank you, Charon," she said.

He just nodded, pulled his hood back over his head and then left across the river again. As Persephone and Hermes walked up the shore, they came to a huge courtroom. Pillars lined along each side and a giant throne sat at the far end of it.

Hermes grabbed her hand and whispered, "C'mon, let's get a better look."

He pulled her farther into the room and they hid behind one of the pillars. "We arrived here at a good time. Hades is judging," he said as he pointed to the throne where Persephone now realized Hades was sitting. He was judging an old crippled man with a beard that reached to the floor.

"Please, Sire! Please don't send me to Tartarus," the old man cried as he crawled to Hades' feet. He kissed his hands and placed his forehead on them, "Please."

Hades began, "You—"

Loud laughter came from across the hall, interrupting the Dark Lord. Persephone watched as two Gods came out of one of the dark corners; one arm on one another's shoulder.

"…And then she was like I don't know you tell me," said the shorter God who had red hair, howling with laughter.

The other God was taller then the red headed one and was a lot more built with dark brown hair.

Hades stood up and turned to the two Gods, "Hypnos. Thanatos. What do you want?"

The dark haired God turned to the red haired one, "Yeah, Hypnos? What do we want?"

The God whom Persephone now knew as Hypnos replied, "Why are you looking at me?"

"Just shut up," Hades cut in and turned back to the old man. "You have not done enough evil to be sent to Tartarus."

The old man looked up at Hades, "Thank you, my Lord!"

Hades continued, "But you have not done enough good to be sent to the Elysian Fields. So therefore you will be sent to Asphodel where you will await to be reincarnated and given a new life and a chance to start over."

Persephone watched as Hades stepped off his throne and took both hands of the old man and helped him to his feet. The man had tears in his eyes and embraced Hades so tenderly and gratefully that it looked as though the crippled man was embracing a lost son that had just returned home.

"Thank you, thank you…" the man wept as Hades walked him over to one of his servants to take the cripple to Asphodel.

"You're very welcome, my friend."

Persephone sighed, happy to see a God actually be kind to mortals. The Gods on Olympus would never give mortals the time of day and were always intent on making human lives miserable. She was surprised that Hades had terrifying rumors from the Gods above and had always been referred to as cruel and bitter. So why did everyone say he was horrible when he seemed like one of the nicest Gods she'd ever met?

Persephone didn't have time to think when she heard the clanging of metal chains being broken. She looked to her right and saw a huge beast running straight for her.

"H-Hermes, what is that?" Persephone pointed towards the monster.

"Run!!" Hermes yelled, pushing Persephone with all his might, towards Hades.

Persephone got the hint and bolted straight towards Hades, hoping that he would protect her. She looked behind her and saw the beast catching up on her. It looked like it had six glowing eyes running after her, but it was so dark that that was all she could really see; besides the sound of it's deep barking and heavy breathing.

Facing forward once more, Persephone sent a surprised Hades, a pleading look for help. Before she could go any further, she tripped and landed flat on her back at Hades' feet. She could do nothing while she watched the huge animal lunge at her like she was raw meat.

Hades quickly grabbed the now visible 'dog' before it landed on her, "Cerberus!!" Hades raised his voice, scolding the animal.

Persephone covered her face in terror as she realized that the so-called 'dog' had three heads connected to one well-built body of an animal. She scooted away from the dog and its owner until she backed up into Hades' throne. Hypnos and Thanatos were laughing in the background, so much that they appeared drunken from wine.

Hades struggled under Cerberus' pull towards Persephone but managed to keep him by his side as the mystical barking continued. Hades growled under his breath as he turned to find Thanatos and Hypnos still messing around.

"Hypnos! Get over here and take Cerberus!" Hades yelled, very upset.

Hypnos started whining, "Why do I have to take him? Why can't Thanatos?"

Thanatos hit him in the arm, "I always have to! Go get him, stupid!"

Hades glared at them, "One of you idiots better get over here," he jerked around, trying to hold Cerberus, "Or the both of you will be sleeping in Tartarus tonight!"

Hypnos yelped at the punishment and ran over to get Cerberus from Hades.

"I think I got him…" Hypnos said, trying to convince himself more than Hades.

Once Hades let go, Hypnos was being dragged on his stomach by the running Cerberus, trying to reach Persephone.

"I thought you said you were holding him!" Hades sighed, frustratedly, after grabbing the chains to Cerberus.

"I thought so too! Make Thanatos come help me!" Hypnos whined.

Hades shook his head and sighed again, "Thanatos, come help your brother."

Hades let go once Thanatos had the chains and made his way over to Persephone, offering his hand to help her up off the marble floor.

"What are you doing here?" Hades asked, once she was standing.

She gulped, still shaken from the whole incident, "H-Hermes was taking me home but we had to stop here on the way to deliver the pearls you ordered from Hephaestus."

Hades' face turned white, looking even more pale than he was to begin with, "You know about those? Hermes never said anything to you did he?"

Persephone raised her eyebrow, "No, but he told me about the perfume you made for Aphrodite."

He relaxed, "Oh yes, good, alright."

Hades was about to turn around, but Persephone caught his wrist. "Wait," she lifted up Hades' sleeve and stared intently at his wrist, watching his veins. They stuck out more, unlike the Gods' and they were a greenish-blue. "But I thought blood was red, that's what the mortal's blood is…"

He smiled slightly at her but removed his arm out of her grasp, "Persephone, we can talk about this later, now where is Hermes?"

Persephone forgot about him, "Oh, all I remember was that he told me to run…HERMES!" she called.

"Shhh… never shout," Hades said softly.

"But you were yelling at those two…" she pointed towards Thanatos and Hypnos.

"I live down here and I own the Underworld. You wouldn't want to arouse anyone in Tartarus, now would you?"

Persephone's eyes widened in fear as she whispered, "They can hear us?"

She was interrupted my Hermes popping out of the darkness, "Hello, Sweets!"

Cerberus growled at Hermes and drug Thanatos and Hypnos closer to the winged God.

"Yeah, mhm…" Hermes smiled at the dog, "Bite me!" Hermes yelped when the dog actually tried to.

"That wasn't very smart, Hermes," Persephone smiled, leaving Hades' side and rejoining Hermes, locking arms with him once more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway," Hermes fished around his sack and pulled at the two sacks and handed them to Hades, "84 white pearls and 18 black pearls all ready for you and Hephaestus wanted me to report his thanks for the extra medicine and perfume."

"…uhh Hades?" Hypnos called.

Hades looked and found Cerberus out of sight, he swore under his breath." You fool! Where did he go? Why did you let him go?!" Hades scolded.

"We couldn't hold him any longer…"

Thanatos began but wasn't able to finish as Cerberus leaped onto Persephone and knocked her to the floor. Hades went to pull him off of her but realized that Persephone was laughing while Cerberus was licking her, playfully.

"Stop, stop, that tickles!!" Persephone giggled as Cerberus was unrelentless.

"Cerberus, get off of her!" Hades said, upset, while trying to pry the dog off.

Hades was successful and Persephone sat up, still giggling. "He's so cute!" Persephone cooed as she scratched the dog's main chin on the middle head and then behind one of its ears.

She stood up and wiped herself off and realized how tall Cerberus was; the top of his head measured up the line of her bust.

"He's huge! Where did you get him?" She asked Hades, happily petting Cerberus again.

"He was a gift," Hades said slowly, wondering why she liked the dog so much now.


	11. The Flower

ALL REVIEWERS: constructive criticism is more than welcome but when we receive reviews that are more rude than constructive, we start becoming a little sad

**ALL REVIEWERS: constructive criticism is more than welcome but when we receive reviews that are more rude than constructive, we start becoming a little sad. Please do not insult us. We are trying to write a story and it is here for all of your enjoyment. We're not making you read this so please be kind! But we love reviews and we don't mind at all when we receive reviews that correct us if there's a typo or a misspelled word or if a part doesn't make complete sense to you but when you go through the story and point everything out that you don't like or think is dumb, it's a little disconcerting. **

**Also… crz4greece is having a busy little time at home preparing for college that starts next week so for the TIME BEING (it doesn't mean forever) we will update only on Mondays. We have the story halfway done already, we just have to post it… so don't worry about us not updating. We're working on finishing it so we will stay faithful! **

**Jesse The Storyteller: no we didn't switch to present tense. It was just a typo. ****"Deimos screamed as he his behind Persephone." We meant to say: "Deimos screamed as he HID behind Persephone." Sorry for all the confusion! :)**

"Rise and shine!" Hermes burst through Persephone's room and pulled back the curtains, letting the sun drench the room in light and awakening a tired Persephone.

The bright light burned her pupils as she squinted at Hermes, groggily, "What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get up!" he said, happily, hovering over her in mid-air, crossing his arms.

"Go away, I thought I was under house-arrest, I can sleep in just one day…" she pulled the covers over her head and moaned.

"You thought wrong!" he smiled as he grabbed a hold of her wrist and yanked her out of her bed.

Persephone yelped in surprise and covered her body with a sheet just in time to not reveal anything, "Hermes!"

Hermes gawked at her, "Whoa…" he blushed. "Sorry, Sweets."

"Yeah, like 'sorry' would've helped me! Hermes, I wasn't dressed! You could give a girl some decency and privacy, you know!" Persephone wrapped the thin sheet around her trying to make sure that she was fully covered.

"Um, how was 'I' supposed to know that you sleep naked?" Hermes sat down in the air, with his hands on his hips.

Persephone laughed sarcastically, "Please! I know you've been with enough Goddesses to know that it's too hot to sleep with anything on!"

She left the room to put on a small tunic dress that was short enough to keep her cool but was a little too distracting for men. It was a light yellow material that accented her tan skin and made her eyes twinkle golden brown. Persephone threw up her strawberry blonde curls and pinned it with a freshly picked sunflower from her vase. She pinched her cheeks in an attempt to bring some color to her face that was too sun tanned. Picking up the sheet that she had just used to cover herself, Persephone folded it up and came back into her room where Hermes was waiting.

"My beautiful little Buttercup! You look so grown up! I don't know what to do with myself anymore! My baby's all grown up…" he pouted sarcastically, putting his arms around her shoulder and holding her to him.

Persephone shrugged him off, "Oh Hermes, why do you have to make everything so dramatic?!"

Hermes let her go, ignoring her comment, "Alrighty, so you have to work today and I get to supervise."

"Great." Persephone walked out of her room with Hermes following her, "Oh, wait! Don't you have to still run messages to everyone? How can you watch me?"

"Sweets, I could watch you _all_ day."

Persephone turned around and slapped Hermes playfully, "Why don't you go stare at Aphrodite and leave me be?"

"Because it's more fun to mess around with you, Aphrodite takes everything so personally!"

"Good! She should teach you a lesson about manners towards women!" Persephone walked outside, going to her mother's fields to tend to the flowers.

"Wait up, Sweets!" Hermes flew to her side, floating next to her.

Persephone ran ahead of him, skipping as she went, "Bet you can't catch me!"

Hermes grinned, "That's a bet I know I can win!"

The winged God raced towards her and dove for the young Goddess, pinning her down in the meadows of flowers, alerting the nymphs of their presence. Persephone squirmed from his grasp and attacked him, hopping onto his back, teasingly.

"I've got you now!" Persephone giggled.

Hermes smirked, "So that's the way you're gonna play, huh?" He flew into the air, high into the sky. Persephone held on tighter, giggling.

After the flight and they were safely landed on the ground, Persephone found a patch of flowers and laid on the ground with Hermes following suit.

She rolled over and hugged him, "I love you, Hermes. You're like a brother to me! You are the only person that really understands me and knows what I truly feel. I hope the God I marry will be just like you; happy, playful, bold. …but with no wings," Persephone laughed.

"Do you have a problem with my wings?" Hermes asked, playfully tickling her stomach, "At least they're not like Eros'!"

After he had stopped, Persephone turned on her side and smiled, "Okay, so you have to tell me the truth, is Eros really your son? I can't figure if he's your son or Ares…" she propped herself up with her elbow.

"I'm telling you, I don't know! It's been so long that I don't even care either, but I really think it was Ares."

"Oh come on! He has wings! You and Eros have to be related!" Persephone prodded.

"Don't look at me like that, only Aphrodite truly knows. Between you and me, I think she is trying to keep us in suspense."

Persephone sighed and smiled at his witty sarcasm. She rolled onto her back once more and watched the clouds go by as time passed.

"Oh Sweets…" Hermes realized, turning onto his back to join her, "I think you have work to do…I'll get in trouble if you don't…go work and I'll watch you from here. Go on, now!"

She pouted but gave in as she grunted as she stood up and wiped the dirt off her dress.

"Thanks for the compassion," she muttered. Persephone looked over her shoulder and saw Hermes drifting off to sleep. She smiled as she sneaked away to her nymph friends.

She heard them giggling and squealing as she walked towards them and she even heard one of them speaking, shyly, "If I was a goddess… I think I would want to be Queen of the Underworld with Lord Hades."

Persephone felt a pang of jealousy stab at her, but she kept quiet as all the other nymphs groaned in grotesque.

"Eeewww!" they squealed.

Astrid, the nymph that had revealed her secret went red with embarrassment and Persephone felt truly sorry for her as she revealed herself from her hiding place.

"Stop teasing!" the nymphs went silent, respecting Persephone since she _was_ a goddess. She walked over to Astrid and put her arm around her, "Leave us alone." Persephone ordered the other nymphs.

"You okay?" she rubbed the young girl's back, comfortingly.

"Thanks…Persephone?"

"Hmm?"

"You like Lord Hades, don't you?"

Persephone hadn't really thought about Hades in that perspective. Her mind started wandering as she thought of him but her feelings suddenly switched to Apollo. Her mother was right; she and Apollo did make a perfect match. So why did she hate him so when she hadn't even given him a chance? Should she give him an opportunity?

"My lady?" Astrid brought her attention back to the present.

"Oh, um… I guess so."

Astrid was about to respond until Persephone heard squeals coming from a distance and saw Apollo walking towards her. He really was attractive… so should she take a chance on him?

_I wonder…_ she deliberated silently.

She shook out of her reverie and realized that the only reason he was there was because she wasn't doing her work like she was supposed to and he was checking up on her. Or did he come just to see her? Apollo walked up to her, curling and uncurling his pointer finger towards himself, beckoning her to come to him. She sighed as she obeyed and Persephone guessed she obviously she didn't come close enough because he kept on gesturing her and he shook his head every time she'd stop. It wasn't until Persephone was about a half-inch from him when he seemed content.

"Do you know where you're supposed to be?" he whispered.

Persephone shrugged innocently but was a little disappointed, she clasped her hands behind her back, "I don't know," She smiled wryly.

"Persephone." He used her name in a stern tone.

_He is just checking up on me…_ she bowed her head sadly.

"Yes?"

"Where's Hermes?"

"He's asleep."

She turned away from his presence. Apollo emanated warmth from his sun kissed skin. _No wonder they call him the _Sun_ God..._Persephone's mind was racing and thoughts of him filled her head once more. _How bad would it be if I were his queen…the Sun Queen...? He is handsome…he obviously cares for my welfare, and he is so sweet to me…even if I do get upset._ But Apollo wasn't there to court her this time, and she knew it. Did she lose her chance with him? Persephone took a deep breath and tried her luck.

"Apollo? Have you ever been in love with someone?" she asked, hesitantly, still having her back to him.

He didn't answer right away; she could tell that he was choosing his words carefully, "Yes."

"What does it feel like?" she turned around slowly to meet his gaze.

He sighed, thinking, "Well, you feel happy, but confused at the same time…"

"Oh…" Persephone whispered shyly.

"Why?" he asked, a frown pasted on his face let her know that he was oblivious to her flirting with him.

Persephone stepped close to him so that their bodies were touching, "I think I feel that right now."

Apollo smiled once he caught on. He lifted her chin, "You do? Hmm… the rebellious teenager finally gives into her mother's wishes? Is that what is happening here? Are you trying to use me as bait to please your mother and let her lift your punishment?"

"No! I never even thought of that… I just feel like… oh I don't know!" she stepped away.

He smirked as he held his hand out to her, "Persephone… what are you up to?"

She smiled as she took Apollo's offered hand and he closed the distance between them. He looked thoughtfully at her, "Are you in love with me?" he smiled softly at her.

She didn't answer but wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered his head to meet her lips…

_Persephone!!_

Persephone jerked, surprised and scared at the sudden voice, "Did you hear that?"

Apollo put his hands on her waist, "No. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…" she pulled Apollo towards her again, determined.

_PERSEPHONE!_

"Okay, I can't do this! I keep hearing things…" she stopped and backed away from him.

"Sweets!"

Persephone jumped, expecting to hear the sharp voice call her again.

"What are you two love birds up to?" Hermes smirked, catching both of them in the act.

"I was just trying to find you, Hermes. Hera sent me to check up on you. Why weren't you watching Persephone?" Apollo scolded.

"Well why were you trying to kiss Seph?"

Apollo smirked, "I wasn't trying, I was succeeding…until you ruined it!"

"I ruined it? I didn't do anything…"

"Then leave."

Hermes was dumbstruck, "Uh…weren't you just looking for me, though?"

"I thought you weren't interrupting." Apollo said, not even looking at Hermes.

He pulled Persephone to him once more and kissed her fiercely on the lips. The only problem was that she didn't respond.

"Stop!" Persephone pulled away, wiping her mouth, "What are you doing?"

Apollo was stunned and speechless but managed to utter a sentence, "You were just going to kiss me, were you not?"

"Yes, but it had to be at the right moment! I was totally unprepared!" Persephone ran back towards her home, dazed and confused.

_Do I truly feel something for Apollo? ...or is it just lust?_ She thought to herself.

_Do I truly feel something for Apollo or is it just lust? _The voice mocked her, the same voice that interrupted her…

It finally dawned on Persephone and she stopped, pulled out the skull necklace she wore, and growled.

"Hades!" she whispered, angrily.

Later that evening, Persephone slipped away from her mother's temple. She couldn't understand exactly why she had awoken at such a late hour but something outside called to her. The grass was cold beneath her bare feet as she walked in the direction that her conscious was guiding her in. She entered a small forest the she had played in when she was younger and noticed that it looked strangely different. Despite this, she continued to walk.

_Could someone be in trouble?_ She asked herself. Why was she being pulled by some unknown force?

Persephone stopped as she came to a clearing. There were trees surrounding her in a complete circle while grass grew farther out beneath it and stopped just before it touched a single exotic looking flower. It seemed as though no life grew around the small plant and the closer the grass grew to it, the more yellow and dead it became.

Persephone walked over to the mysterious flower and gaped at it. Of all the flowers the Spring Goddess had seen, never in her lifetime had she seen one such as this.

The petals were a dark purple and imitated that of a poinsettia. The middle was a light greenish-yellow with awkward-looking thorns that curled in the center protecting a small black pearl inside the core which gave off an eerie emerald glow. Those thorns in the center seemed like they were almost bleeding if that was possible for a flower to bleed. Scarlet liquid flowed quickly down the petals and which made small puddles at the bottom of the flower.

She knelt down beside it and tenderly touched one of its drooping, bleeding pedals. Their coloring was absolutely beautiful and she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. But how had it gotten there? She surely couldn't have produced something like that… something as beautiful and mysterious as that… she was still developing her powers…

She moved her hand down to the steam but suddenly jerked her hand back when she felt something prick her hand. She looked down to see torn flesh at the tip of her middle finger.

"What on Olympus …" she whispered to herself, softly.

Persephone's eyes moved to the stem of the flower and was surprised to see thorns. She ran one of her other fingers over it and this time there was no pain. She wrapped both her hands around the steam then pulled as hard as she could; ignoring the pain and the tearing flesh in her hands. She pulled again when the flower wouldn't come out of the ground. After pulling a second time and no change, Persephone let go and hissed as pain shot through her hands. She was about to give up when she heard a voice.

_Pull one more time._

At first she thought it was Hades but it really didn't sound like him… Was it him?

The voice came again, _Pull one more time._

Deciding to listen to the voice, she wrapped her hands around the flower's stem and gave one hard strong pull.

The flower came out… and Persephone knew instantly what she had done.


	12. Queen Part 1

The voice…

The voice…

That voice had tricked her…

The moment she had pulled on the flower she knew… she knew and yet she pulled it out anyways. Why had she listened to it?! Persephone understood that the voice had put her into some sort of trance…but after… after it was too late… after she had come out of it… she had recognized it.

The black pearl.

A gaping hole in the ground was formed where the flower had once been and out of it came the black smoke that had once surrounded the throne of Hades. It surrounded Persephone like enveloping silk that permeated through her body… filling her with a sensation she had never felt before… a sad, mature awareness. She had pulled the flower. And it unleashed Hades' trap… a trap to kill her? Hurt her? Kidnap her? She couldn't decide but she did know that she was in trouble. Big trouble. Unless she could find a way out of this darkness, she was surely doomed, for he would find her and take her away. Persephone shivered, as the mist wrapped around her body eerily. Horses! She could hear horses… was Apollo coming to save her? Would he take her away from the darkness and cascade her with sunlight?? The neighing of the horses became much louder with a vicious breathing following. It was almost too much for her because she felt as though she was being surrounded by spirits of the dead, waiting to strike… to claim her.

A hand reached out to her and grabbed her wrist…

"Apollo? Is that you?" she asked loudly as she was pulled against a hard body.

"Apollo!?" goose bumps traveled down her spine. There was no warmth at all, nothing to reassure her. It wasn't Apollo.

"HADES!" she screamed loudly, willing anyone to hear her. She remembered how cold he was… how freezing cold he was…

Persephone fought against her captor, and although she couldn't see him through the smoky fog, she was sure that he could see her. She pounded against his chest and tried to dig her nails into his body to relieve herself of the tight hold he had on her. The Chariot she suspected she was on, moved quickly and Persephone could feel herself being flown straight up into the air.

_Isn't the Underworld underneath the world?_ She mused as her body became weak against his strong one. But no sooner had she even began to think about it when she heard a whip crack and the chariot took a nose dive down into the same black abyss that she was captured in.

"Let me go!! LET ME GOOO!!" she kept trying to at least get his arm off of her but she knew it was a lost cause.

Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't let her voice quaver in fear Hades would notice since he obviously was doing such a wonderful job of ignoring her. Persephone was soon wondering if the chariots would ever stop… the plummet seemed never-ending and every second that passed, the colder she became. She gulped as she clutched her arms around her body, trying to stimulate some body heat. Hades grip became tighter as they made a swoop around a large object and one final dive through some sort of liquid. Were they still going straight down?

How did they go through… water?

An upside-down waterfall?

Either way, she was certain that she was a mess… but she really didn't mind… for all she cared, Hades could see her as ugly as she could make herself… but never again would she give him the privilege of seeing her somewhat made up.

Never.

She would never give him that pleasure. He kidnapped her and she decided that she was going to play the victim as dramatically as possible. She would make him wish he had never even been interested in her! And she would await her savior… Apollo. She giggled to herself… no it would be her mother that would save her. She was so protective that Persephone was certain that Demeter's love would drive her to find her missing daughter and pretty much murder Hades.

She liked the sound of that plan very much.

Hades slowed the chariot down and eventually stopped it in front a familiar river. Her eyes were finally starting to adjust as she glanced up at him, he was wearing a war-like helmet that her people wore and black armor that was very different from the suit she had seen him in before. It was much more simple… much more… Hades. Before he would even let go of Persephone, he undid the clasp of his cloak with his freehand after putting down the whip. He unlinked his arm from her waist and quickly draped Persephone with it, hoping he would be able to keep her somewhat warm.

Realizing her freedom of his grasp, she stumbled out of the chariot very ungraceful and un-ladylike, towards a certain ferryman that appeared to be waiting for her.

"Charon! Help me! Tell him to let me go! Please, Charon!" She somewhat ran to him, pleadingly.

Persephone waited for a response but received none. She tried again, "Charon! PLEASE HELP ME!"

She heard soft footsteps behind her and eventually, Hades came into view… paying Charon with two gold coins. Meanwhile, Persephone was completely ignored and it upset her even more.

"Why aren't you listening to me?!"

"He is listening, my Persephone, it's just his choice to choose to respond." Hades whispered softly, taking her hand and guiding her towards the boat that would ferry them across.

"My Lord," Charon murmured under his breath, "I cannot accept this. Her Majesty rides free… always." He handed Hades back one coin but pocketed the other.

Persephone's eyes widened, "What is he talking about?"

Hades sighed, picking her up and placing her in the gondola, "Not now."

Charon stepped in after his master had seated himself next to Persephone. He took the long rod that pushed the boat and began ferrying the two across the Styx. It was a silent trip that was too quiet for her liking. The moment the gondola had found the shore; Charon hopped out of the water and pulled it to dry land. He held out his hand to Persephone and helped her climb out.

"My Queen," he bowed and softly kissed her hand.

Hades leapt out and quickly grabbed her away, making sure that she would not run away… and he seemed a little jealous… at least Persephone thought so.


	13. Queen Part 2

**Sorry to all the readers and reviewers! I know the last chapter was incredibly short and this one is too! But with college and such, crz4greece is going a little insane and would love to run in circles and scream like a mad person! Not to mention… the computer broke down and now that we finally got it up and working again… it is so slow!! It takes forever to do anything!! Let alone update! Crz4greece loves all of you so much and appreciates all the reviews whether they are flaming or not! :) Hopefully the computer will keep working and not break again! So cross your fingers!**

**To all reviewers: we had a question in a review we received and would like to answer it for everyone. The question was if the story was going to end traditionally or not. Well we are not going to say. All we will reveal is that either way it is an unexpected twist on things that no one will see it coming because traditionally or not, no one will be able to understand or guess it until you read it and then it will all make sense!**

**Until then! Hope you like this chapter of part 2 The Queen! :) **

Persephone was somewhat shocked at the title Charon addressed her as. _What does Hades plan to do with me?_

"Come." He said, curtly.

She couldn't refuse him. The Underworld was a frightening place… how would she escape? Hades was probably going insane from all the pressure from the council… wasn't he? Why would he want her of all people?? Of all goddesses? Wasn't Aphrodite much more appealing? She obviously thought Hades was very attractive…

_Not that I blame her._

Persephone gasped, what was wrong with her? Yes, he was handsome in a… morbid… sort of way. And his black curls were irresistible, Persephone just wanted to run her hands through his hair…

_What is wrong with me?!_

"Are you alright, Persephone?" Hades said sarcastically, keeping his grip firm on her arm.

Persephone looked away, upset and embarrassed. Her feeling always showed through and it was one of the traits Persephone hated about herself even though Hades guessed wrong about what she was thinking. She kept her thoughts at bay as a new problem came to mind. Was she ever going to escape? She would have to act fast and soon before anything else happened! But how?

_I've got it!_

"You've got what?" Hades asked, very amused now.

"Did you hear everything I just thought of?!" Persephone demanded, wriggling out of his grasp quickly. Hades let her.

"Are my curls that irresistible?" Hades smirked, whispering softly.

Persephone walked in front of him and turned around, stopping him in his tracks, "How dare you! You kidnap me, you ruin my relationship with my mother, you plan to make me your queen, you get me in trouble with the council, and you read my thoughts!? HOW DARE YOU!"

"Your problems with the council are not my fault."

Just as Hades was finishing his sentence, Persephone took off and ran passed the approaching throne and judgment room where she had just been some previous days ago. She turned to her right past a pillar and found herself in a long corridor. Looking around and deciding which way to go, Persephone took a sharp left and kept running until she ended up in another hallway.

_Persephone! Stop! You don't know where you are going!_

She stopped and took a look at the skull necklace that was still around her neck. Persephone clutched it in her palm and squeezed it as she looked up.

_Even if I don't know where I am going, anywhere is better than somewhere with you! _Persephone ripped off the necklace, breaking the chain and leaving it on the hard stone floor.

She continued her hurried voyage away as far as possible from where she had been. Where was she going? She really didn't know. Hades was right but she didn't care as she ignored the growing sense of nervousness that was building up inside of her and kept running. Running and running towards nothing except perhaps an escape… she prayed to the fates to help her… help her go anywhere…. Anywhere but back to Hades. A loud rumble shook the floors beneath her and a bright purple light appeared at the end of the hallway… was it her freedom? Her escape from everything and back to her mother?

The fates had listened!

For once in her life they had listened to her and answered her prayers and pleas for help!

Why was she falling? Falling in a dark pit… filling her soul with utter despair and blackness? What was happening to her? What was wrong?!

Persephone looked around her as she hit a hard dirty surface. A baby was crying. Where was the baby? Why was it crying? She followed the hurtful weeping sound despite the pain she felt.

Wait. She felt pain?

A goddess felt pain? It was aching and sore… is this what the humans meant when they prayed to her mother and Apollo for help to relieve their ache? Pain? Hurt? A dull heart beat… beating against the unbearable ailment?

What happened to the baby? Ah! There it was crying again!

_Don't cry… don't cry…_ she herself, Persephone, was crying. Crying for the baby and herself.

Where was she? Hades… who was that? The name was familiar… Hades? It was becoming all fuzzy…

Who was she? What was that noise? What is a noise?

She heard something move, creep up beside her…

A screech in the air, echoing like a call to all the beasts' friends… calling for all to feast on its newfound prey. She wanted to scream… but didn't remember how to… didn't remember how to show emotion…

Another curdling scream was sent out into the dark abyss and she felt bodies on her, biting her, tearing into her flesh... Nails running down her back with tongues tasting her soft flesh. She let them. Let them start eating at her… the noise…

That was why the noise was so sad. It was being eaten alive like she was. It was already dead like she was going to be. But what was a noise? What was sadness? What is pain? Is that what she was feeling? She was numb to the rips in her flesh, the pulling of her hair… the chunks of curls ripped out… the hot liquid flowing down her body… her soft lips being torn…

Blood! She was tasting and feeling blood! Her memory flickered back and forth.

What's blood? It was such a funny name. Blood. Blood, blood, blood. What was blood?

"Persephone!" a deep voice called out.

It was a pretty voice. A very pretty voice. She liked hearing it… she wanted to hear it again.


	14. Kore

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! We love you! Just because of that, we decided to update early and give you guys somewhat more of a longer, better chapter than before! Enjoy!**

**(P.S. please don't hate Persephone after this chapter! She's still learning! :) ) **

She blinked, her eyes opened slowly, what was she feeling? The most unbearable anguish was enrapturing her body, overcoming it, just daring her to move to cause her more excruciating agony. She could feel heavy breathing from a chest, her body moved with it, parallel to the intakes and outtakes of air. She squinted, trying to get used to the soft candlelight in the room, where was she? Where was her mother? Where were her friends? Without moving her head, she scanned the dimmed room with her eyes, it was so depressing… black and blue drapes hung over a non-existent window, silk bed sheets laid limp on an enormous bed fit for a queen. A dark wardrobe sat forebodingly next to the bed across from a huge fireplace that took up most of the opposite wall. What wasn't covered by it was stuffed with shelves and shelves of scrolls… stories that would fill her with delight if she were able to stand up and read them. Candelabras decorated the room with a sinister glow and, from her view; she now realized that she was tucked away in the corner of the large room.

She glanced back to her station and looked up as best she could at the man who was holding her… he looked so familiar to her and so kind, he had a few scratches on his cheeks and his curls hung loosely, framing his face terrifically. His arms were very inviting and she didn't mind at all that she was wrapped in them like a child. He didn't seem like he had any life in him, he was drained. And so cold! His icy fingers were long and white, his whole complexion was ivory. It was as if he had never seen the sun before. The sun! How wonderful would it be to feel the kiss of the rays once more on her skin? It was so chilly where she was and bathing in the sunlight seemed like an option she couldn't refuse. How would she get out of the place she was in, though? She couldn't walk, let alone move her head. She ached from head to toe and she was filthy! What had happened to her?

The man holding her stirred, his eyes opened, revealing two emerald orbs that released the latches of the windows to his own soul. He gave a small, sad smile as she just stared back at him in wonder and innocence.

"Who are you?" she asked.

A shocked expression replaced the one of sorrow as he stared wide eyed at her, "Persephone?"

"Who's Persephone? Why are you calling me Persephone?" she whispered, averting her eyes and still somewhat enjoying the embrace she was in.

The man's icy fingers were placed under her chin and slowly and softly tilted her head up, wary of her pain. She winced and gave a low hiss but let him guide her face to his, "Your name is Persephone. And you are mine." He added the last bit in with a hushed whisper that she could barely hear.

She thought about what he had said for a few moments, "My name is Kore. Not Persephone! That's such a silly name… Persephone." She smiled at him and leaned into his chest, reveling in his arms… they felt so good to her, so right. She belonged in them. And she obviously belonged to him. Was he her husband? How was she not remembering anything?

He shook his head, "You are my Persephone. My sweet Persephone."

"No I am Kore." She said with finality, "Besides, how would you know what my name is?"

"Your mother, Demeter, may have called you Kore when you were younger… But your father, Zeus, king of the Gods, named you Persephone. Demeter didn't like it, but she couldn't do anything about it. The name is an oxymoron to your beauty and light, my love. You have been Persephone ever since you were a little girl." He stroked her hair with his cold hands, enjoying her loss of memory while it lasted.

Persephone stared at him with her bright brown eyes, "If I am Persephone, who are you?"

"I am Hades. God of the Underworld. And your suitor." He spoke to her softly in almost a sing-song voice.

She smiled happily, her voice cracking quietly as she spoke, "So does that mean that we are going to get married?"

Hades smiled, a rare thing for him, she could tell, "Yes. You will be my queen."

Persephone smiled wider, "You mean I am going to be a queen?! Really?"

Hades softly kissed her forehead, "Yes my love. You really are."

He grabbed her tighter to him, trying not to injure her, but stood up, Persephone was lying helplessly in his arms. He carried her over to the bed and put her under the covers. Hades sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed some hair out of her face as he just stared at her intently.

"You need to get more rest. I will come back to help wash your body and clean your wounds. For now, you need to sleep. I promise you will remember more once you wake up. And once you do, we will be able to live in eternal bliss, Persephone. Just you and I."

Persephone smiled and slowly took his large hand into her small one and led it to rest on her cheek, "I love you, Hades. Thank you for taking care of me. Will you love me when you come back?"

Hades squeezed her hand softly, "I will love you until the stars have no shine left. I am yours eternally, Persephone. And you are mine."

"I like being yours. It feels so good to be wanted, don't you think, husband?"

He stuttered, unsure of his response, "I am not yet your husband, my love. And you are not yet my Queen, but very soon we will be. We will be one."

She smiled softly and gave his hand a soft squeeze, "I already see you as my husband. I don't think I will be able to wait. Why can't we be married now? I want a husband to comfort and love me… and share my bed."

Hades was in shock at the very bold words chosen by his love, "Very soon we will be able to do all those things which you desire as long as you go to sleep. You need to rest your body through the trauma that you have gone through. We will discuss more once I come back, now sleep."

She closed her eyes, "When you come back, will you marry me, Hades?"

He never answered as he walked out the door, too shocked to respond.

Persephone sighed as she opened her eyes, she really did need a nap, and she was glad Hades had told her to rest. She direly needed it. She felt so much better—

Hades!!

HE was the reason she was in this mess to begin with! He kidnapped her! Memories flooded her brain, as the day flashed through her mind.

Just then, a door opened and right on the very threshold was her kidnapper in all his morbid glory. He smiled at her, unaware of her new-found knowledge she had gained back, he walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed like he had previously done a few hours before. He helped sit her up against the head board of the bed, careful to not hurt her anymore than what she was already experiencing. He had brought a tray of food with him and he set it down on the bed.

"You need to eat, my love." He ran a thumb over her swollen cheek, tenderly.

"No." Persephone said, abruptly.

"What's the matter?" He asked, surprised at her coldness.

"You."

"Me?" he asked, removing his hand from her face, "Did I do something wrong?"

A bitter laugh escaped her lips, she tried to calm down but her anger was boiling, she had never felt so much hatred before. Despite her pain, Persephone grabbed the tray and dumped the food all over Hades.

"DID YOU DO SOMETHING WRONG?!" Her hoarse voice screamed loudly, "NO YOU JUST KIDNAPPED ME, THAT'S ALL!! YOU TRICKED ME INTO THIS WHOLE MESS AND NOW YOU DARE TRY TO BE NICE AND FEED ME?! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I WILL **NEVER** MARRY YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!"

Hades stood up, heartbreakingly slow, "And I love you." He whispered.

He bent down to pick up the food that had spilt onto the floor from her tantrum. He piled what was left onto the tray and slowly walked away. Before he left the room, he stopped and looked back at the woman he was so desperately in love with,

"I will _always_ love you."

Persephone held her firmness until the moment he left the room. She screamed out in pain, what was wrong with her? She had never really ever gotten upset with anyone until Hades came into her life… what was she turning into? A monster? With uncontrollable rage? She was supposed to be happy, have a life full of sunlight and cheerfulness! How did this whole thing happen?? …Rhodos! It's her fault! Persephone would not have been in this mess if it wasn't for Rhodos! She was the one who had dared her to do it, challenged her to do it! To take Hades necklace… now he was obsessed with her!! Persephone quickly got out of bed, trying her best to ignore the pain, and once her feet touched the cold ground, she collapsed into its chilling grasp. She yelped and tears poured down her face, making her even more of a mess than she was before. It was Hades fault that she was hurt! If he hadn't taken her in the first place, she wouldn't have gotten hurt and eaten alive by savage beasts! Where had she gone anyways? Was the Underworld some dark hell pit? Would she walk out of her bedroom and be once again trapped in the hunger of those monsters that had already tried to ravage her before?

Feeling liquid run down her stomach, she looked towards the awkward feeling, a huge open gash, a bite of human flesh was torn from her stomach and red liquid was bubbling and pouring out of her. She felt the red substance, it was warm and was the purest red she had ever seen… it shined and almost… glittered?

"Persephone!" Hades ran into the room and scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest as he brought her back to the bed, "I had closed this wound up, because you got out of bed, you ripped it. Be careful--" he murmured softly as he broke a piece of thread with his teeth and worked it into a needle.

"What are you going to do with that?!" Persephone asked, tears running down her face again as she cowered away from the sharp point in his hand.

"Shhh…" Hades cooed, feeling her forehead, "I have to help you heal and the only way we can do that is to stitch this back up."

Persephone looked up at the hand on her forehead, "What are you doing?"

"Checking your body temperature. Seeing if you have a fever or not… I'm making sure you will be healthy and heal quickly."

"A fever? That's what mortals get and they die from it! How can a goddess get sick?"

Hades frowned, "When you are in the Underworld, you are subject to all the hardships humans have. You bleed. And you can get very sick."

"Will I die?" Persephone looked worried as she furrowed her brow.

Hades removed his hand, "I would never let you die. I would let Zeus die and go to Tartarus before I would allow you to die and go to the Elysian Fields." He said seriously, looking her in the face, almost sadly.

Persephone bowed her head, she was still very upset at him… but how could she be rude and cold to a man trying to help her back to her normal state and a man who was desperately and frantically in love with her? He would soon rather have Zeus die than she? It would ruin the world… but he would do it. She believed him. Hades set the needle down and took a dagger out of his belt. Afraid of what he would do, Persephone flinched as he took the little knife and grasped what was once her dress with his other fist. He ripped it open at the stomach so he would be able to more fully work better and more effectively stitch up her open gash without the material getting in the way.

"Drink this." He set his knife down and pulled out a small vile of liquid that looked oddly recognizable, "It will help with the pain before I sow you up."

"Wait… is that Hephaestus'--" Hades silenced her.

"Yes, this is what I have left of the potion I had made for him. It will be just enough to help you. Drink it."

Persephone eyed him warily but did as she was told. She made a sour looking face which gave Hades a few soft chuckles as he watched her face turning into different expressions, "You know," Hades said, "If you had plugged your nose, you wouldn't have tasted it."

She glared at him, "You think you're so funny, don't you? Just leave me alone. Why can't you leave me in peace and take me back to my mother?! I hate it down here! And I hate you too!"

Hades frowned and looked away, "I can't let you go. Don't ask me again." He picked up the needle he had prepared and brought it to Persephone's huge wound.

"Do you feel that?" Hades asked as he threaded through some of her skin. Persephone had made a wincing noise.

She shook her head 'no' but it looked as though she was in severe pain. Hades kept going, trying to end her agony. Perhaps the potion didn't work?

"Your hands are freezing cold! Next time you try to work on my wounds, put some gloves on!" She breathed.

"But you don't feel any pain?" Hades looked up at her, pausing in his work.

Persephone shook her head 'no' once more. After several more minutes of tedious work, Hades had finished the last stitch and cut the thread with his knife. He smiled at her, obviously he was pleased with his handiwork, but Persephone wasn't convinced, and she decided she would make him so miserable that he would want to take her back home.

She sighed in annoyance, "You've ruined my dress! This was one of my favorites and you ruined it!"

Hades stood up after putting the needle and threads back into a small wooden case of intricate designs, "You did that to yourself by leaving my side. It was ruined long before I got to you."

Persephone looked away, "If you hadn't kidnapped me in the first place… I would still be at home and I wouldn't be hurt… and I wouldn't be with you!"

Hades stood still, taking her abusing words with solemnity, "I see."

She whipped her head around, "You see? You see what? You seemed more than willing to argue at the council yet you won't even tell me what you think? Aren't you annoyed with me? With my temper? Why won't you yell at me?!"

"I have told you what I thought of you. You are beautiful when you argue and when you are a mess. Your brown eyes are like crystals when you cry… beautiful weeping crystals. How can I be annoyed with you? I love you, I always will. And I could never raise my voice to you, you're too fragile, you don't deserve such treatment." Hades whispered, quietly.

Persephone was very annoyed by now, she was determined to push his buttons and she knew exactly what they were, "Apollo wouldn't have let me get hurt. He would have saved me long before you did."

Hades was as still as one of the statues the mortals made to represent the gods, his face was stone dead and his eyes were glazed over, dark and cold, "Think what you what to think. I tried my hardest to rescue you, obviously it wasn't enough," his voice was strictly monotone, "that 'boy' you think you love is hardly worthy of you. You would have a miserable life with him, I guarantee it."

"How would you know?! I am miserable with you, but I am happy with Apollo! He's not a child! He's twice the man you'll ever be!" She smirked at Hades' anger seeping through his cracks.

Hades set the empty vile into the small box, and quietly put it away in a satchel type bag that was at his belt. He was very calm and serene by this time, "I love you Persephone. And very soon you will be my queen and I will be your king."

He left without another word, he had won the argument, and Persephone realized that she never would.


	15. Getting Out

**crz4greece apologizes for the long wait... we have had some life struggles and things can easily get in the way but we have been receiving reviews from desperate readers who want more. We completely understand and have now updated for you and will continue to update regularly once more. We are so sorry for the wait!!!!! Enjoy!  
**

Persephone couldn't think... too many things were swirling around her head... she had just received a bath from Hades'servants which she guessed were her new hand maidens... although they were hardly that. They were shades who Hades had saved from Tartarus because of something unjust done to them and so they served their king for eternity but were not unhappy to do so. They seemed as though they loved... in fact, adored their King. Persephone couldn't understand it... the previous conversation with the maid servants and the unfortunate encounter with Hades still swam around in her conscience.

"Who are you?" Persephone whimpered, afraid of the shadowy figures before her. They looked like humans but were almost ghostly... like a spirit.

"We are your new maid servants, your Highness." They droned simultaneously intimidating Persephone even more. She squinted at them and reached out to touch one of them.

"You won't find anything, My Lady."

Persephone jerked her head up to meet theirs since she was still lying on her bed, "What do you mean?" Persephone quickly reached out to grab their garments but felt nothing but a chill breeze. The Goddess retreated her hand back to her breast and warmed it up with her other hand... they were so cold... were they even real?

"Who are YOU?"

The two servants bowed their heads, "We are shades, deceased mortals who have not yet been granted life in Tartarus or the Elysian Fields." The closest one to her explained.

"Lord Hades sent us to wash your wounds and body and to give you proper clothing to wear. You will find m'lady that it can get quite cold down here. But you will learn to love it, it's a beautiful place." She was shorter than the other spirit-like figure with a warm smile on her faded lips. She looked younger than even Persephone.

Persephone wasn't convinced in the least as she was assisted in removing her ruined dress that was reduced to rags, "So will you be judged into one of those kingdoms?"

The taller, more wiser shade looked up with a weary heart, "No, my Lady. Unfortunate circumstances led us to Tartarus because of our human life but Hades took pity on the both of us and instead of sending us to that dreadful place, he offered for us to serve him as somewhat punishment from our actions done in our mortal lives."

The shorter one smiled, her swept up curls bounced with happiness, "Our Lord is very good to us, he is so understanding, we hardly think of this as punishment, to serve the greatest God, it's a blessing and privilege to do so."

The young Goddess just looked in wonder at the two as a large basin appeared with steaming water coming out of nowhere but filling the tub. It looked so warm and inviting... the warmest thing she had seen since her arrival. The shades couldn't help her get into the tub, she realized, she would have to manage on her own.

"If you want, m'Lady, we can call Lord Hades to help, he is very strong and gentle, and we don't want you to struggle," the shorter shade smiled apologetically. She clapped her hands and a towel appeared out of thin air, she grabbed it and set it on a chair next to the bath, "I shall go retrieve the Master." she disappeared quicker than when Hermes was in trouble... Persephone was amazed at the graceful shades moving and fluttering about but she was quickly brought back to the present situation.

"WAIT! Listen, I can't have Hades here! I'm naked... isn't that supposed to be for later after the wedding? Please... don't let him see me, I beg of you!" she whined as she sat on the bed, wrapped up in the bed sheets to hide her nude form.

The remaining shade shook her head, "The Master has already seen you, he was the one that dressed your wounds when he saved you from Tartarus. He had to shift and move your clothing all around, but My Lord is not in the least perverse in his ways, they were all honest and were intended for good to help My Lady."

No sooner were those words spoken when the smaller shade appeared with a smile on her face and Hades appearing in the doorway. Even with all the hate welled up inside her, Persephone could not deny how physically attractive Hades really was. He was tall and lean, he didn't have the bulging muscles and intimidating muscular form like his brothers, Poseidon and Zeus But he didn't need them. His eyes glowed from the candle light in the room and they sparkled as soon as they rested on Persephone. It sent chills up her spine. Hades walked into the room and stopped before Persephone, his future queen.

"Persephone?" Her name spoken from his lips sent Persephone into a daze of sorts. Why was she feeling this way? She snapped back to reality...

"Don't come closer! You are not my husband, you have no right to see me without clothing. Stay away!" Persephone was still bitter from the previous fight they had had.

Hades stood still, "You are forgetting that I am your future husband, it is imminent whether you like it or not. I, therefore, have a right to help my future wife by not letting her hurt herself, so indeed I do have a right to see you unclothed," he spoke softly, quietly.

He still didn't move, he waited for Persephone to give him the final permission, she respected him for that, while he was forceful in some things, he would let her make a decision. Would Apollo give her a say in a matter such as this? No.

"Persephone?" He waited patiently.

She shyly looked up at him and nodded almost shamefully for him to come forward, she kept her head bowed down so she didn't have to look at her future husband. Hades gracefully swept Persephone up in his arms very easily and let the bed sheet fall off her form. Persephone hid her head in his shoulder as her face turned bright red... what did he think of her? Was she pleasing? She shook herself out of it, why did she want to be pleasing to him? He was her kidnapper! And now he is taking full advantage of her and is seeing her unclothed, if Hades happened to be a mortal, her mother would have tortured him in the most horrifying of ways.... if only. Persephone took a chance and looked up at her captor his emerald eyes never once flinched... never once looked at the prize he was holding but kept his gaze on the basin only feet away. Was he trying not to invade her privacy?

No matter what, she was going to be his, it seemed, so why did he try his hardest to not look at her? To not gaze down at a nude woman before him in his arms? If she was right, Persephone recalled that Hades had never seen a woman unclothed before. Hades had never had a love life or scandalous affairs. No one was brave enough to try, she thought. Everyone was afraid of him... even Persephone herself... perhaps Hades had gotten lonely enough to drive him to this insanity of kidnapping her! It was very sad to think about... how would she feel if she were all alone in such a place as the Underworld? Condemned to serve and rule over the dead and lifeless without anyone who cared for her? That's how she felt now... yet she did have someone who cared for her, Hades was madly in love and star-struck with her.

Hades got on his knees with Persephone still in his arms, he shut his eyes and softly laid her in the basin, letting his own robes and clothing get soaked from the water. Persephone let go of him quickly and wrapped her arms around her chest and folded her legs to hide herself. Hades opened his eyes gently and gave her a small smile as he didn't waver from gazing at her face only. Persephone did jump, though, when Hades stuck his hand in the water and bubbles appeared on the surface of the bath to hide her body from him.

"I am sorry if I made you too uncomfortable, Persephone. It was done unwillingly." He let his finger trace the side of her cheek for a moment and then stood up quickly. As he stood, his garments instantly dried and were no longer soaked.

Persephone looked up at him, "Thank you, m'Lord." she said quietly, foreignly.

"Calla." Hades breathed, a little more sternly.

"Yes m'Lord?" The older shade replied.

"Make sure my Queen is well taken care of, I need her dressed to fit her position, no longer a spring goddess but a queen, understand? She is to meet me in the throne room in two hour's time."

"Yes, Master."

Hades turned from Persephone, towards the shades, "Euphemia..."

"Yes sir?" she smiled shyly.

Hades smiled a little, Persephone could tell from the side of his face, "Teach my Queen the etiquette and rules of our Kingdom while your sister dresses her. We can't have her running off into Tartarus anymore." He whispered the last part as he sadly looked back, longingly, at Persephone, "She is too precious to lose."

"Yes, Master." Euphemia smiled brightly.

Persephone blushed and averted her eyes elsewhere, anywhere but at the God before her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her hand maidens had dressed her in the finest clothing she had ever seen, more beautiful than anything Hera owned. Her strawberry curls were brought out by the dark emerald silk that competed with even Hades eyes... the material was fitted to her waist but flared out and expanded from the bodice, black pearls adorned the bodice and sleeves. Euphemia had also brought out the longest string of pearls she had ever seen and weaved it through her hair and also draped them down her neck and arms. The young shade also brought out a medium sized box made of ivory but was sternly reprimanded by Calla. Calla had snatched away the box and made it disappear. What was inside? Calla had made a point to also bring out a powdery substance to make the face appear more beautiful. She put dark powder over her eye lids to make them appear smoky and a wet substance was applied to her already cherry lips. Persephone had to admit though, she was stunning. But Persephone was waiting for the two servants to come back to bring her to Hades... they had been gone for awhile now... they had told Persephone that they would be a small moment and would be back for her.

A good half hour passed and Persephone was getting impatient. Her mind kept playing games with her and kept recalling the last few hours... Persephone couldn't handle it any longer... she had to get out of that room that held so many memories. She was in terrible pain; the potion had worn off long ago. But she made her as best she could towards the door and opened it, jiggling the handle first to make sure it was unlocked. She wandered out into the cold marble hallway and made her first right as she rounded a corner. Was this an opportunity to escape? Persephone decided she would take her chances.

She had to get out.


	16. A Family

**Buri-Kun: thank you for that! it truly did help. for a long time i really have been struggling with Persephone's character... my main problem that is killing me right now is that i am trying to show Persephone's safety and security which is more or less Apollo... but the dangerous side of things that could challenge her and bring her to a whole new world is definitely Hades. She is physically attracted to both but hasn't emotionally decided who she truly wants. And trust me... those feelings are VERY common among us girls. Maybe not so dramatically played out but i think every girl has gone through some relationship like that. I know I have. I guess the best comparison i could give you and think of is the Phantom of the opera. Christine loved Raoul and the Phantom but Raoul was safe and the phantom dangerous. Do you kinda see what I'm talking about? Hopefully im not too confusing. ha. Thanks for your thoughts!**

Even with her new dress and robes on, Persephone was getting colder and colder as she ventured again around the underworld looking for another plausible escape. This time, she would be much more careful about where she went and would try her best to return to her beloved sun once more. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself to wear off the cold and habitually fingered the skull necklace that was lying against her breast, her dress had many layers and was thick but it didn't do much good... she was getting the chills in the crisp, damp air.

Persephone was puzzled, why was she so susceptible to human trials and illnesses down in the Underworld whereas she was almost immune to any disease or plague that would pass through and usually wipe out the mortals? It didn't make sense to her but then again, nothing made much sense anymore. As she wound her way around a few more corners, the scenery became familiar once more... pillars lined the big open space and a very familiar throne came into view... memories of the past when she had visited Hades with Hermes came back... she remembered the old man... Persephone stepped into the court and stared at the throne...

There were now two... one for Hades... and one for...

For her.

She gulped loudly, chills playing games with her... she softly and quietly took a few steps towards the throne and altar that was to be hers and sat down solemnly... memories flooding her mind once more...

_"Please, Sire! Please don't send me to Tartarus," the old man cried as he crawled to Hades' feet. He kissed his hands and placed his forehead on them, "Please."_

"You have not done enough evil to be sent to Tartarus."  
The old man looked up at Hades, "Thank you, my Lord!"

_  
Hades continued, "But you have not done enough good to be sent to the Elysian Fields. So therefore you will be sent to Asphodel where you will await to be reincarnated and given a new life and a chance to start over."_

_  
The man had tears in his eyes and embraced Hades so tenderly and gratefully that it looked as though the crippled man was embracing a lost son that had just returned home._

_  
"Thank you, thank you…" the man wept as Hades walked him over to one of his servants to take the cripple to Asphodel._

_  
"You're very welcome, my friend."_

Persephone absentmindedly smiled as she recalled the old cripple that was bold enough to hug the Lord of the Underworld... and Hades never frowned upon it... he called the man his friend. She had never in all her years seen a god refer to a mortal, especially face-to-face, as their friend. It was shocking yet refreshing and comforting to know that at least one of the Gods had a heart. Although it was the most unlikely of Gods, it was still sweet to see the most unexpected to have such kindness. Perhaps that might have to do with how Hades was treated anytime he was around the Olympians... he was ostersized and was always a spectacle of fear anywhere he went and Persephone admitted that she was still very frightened of his overbearing presence. But he tried to be kind, and he was succeeding more so than any of the others. Even more than Athena... Persephone's mind returned to the memories surrounding the room she was in. She recalled how much more  
comfortable she was around him before she was kidnapped, she could easily talk to him... now all she could really say was "yes" and "no" and "thank you m'lord". After Hades had helped her to her feet from the incident with Cerberus, she remembered his gentleness...

_"What are you doing here?" Hades asked, once she was standing._

_  
She gulped, still shaken from the whole incident, "H-Hermes was taking me home but we had to stop here on the way to deliver the pearls you ordered from Hephaestus."_

_  
Hades' face turned white, looking even more pale than he was to begin with, "You know about those? Hermes never said anything to you did he?"_

_  
Persephone raised her eyebrow, "No, but he told me about the perfume you made for Aphrodite."_

_  
He relaxed, "Oh yes, good, alright."_

_Hades was about to turn around, but Persephone caught his wrist. "Wait," she lifted up Hades' sleeve and stared intently at his wrist, watching his veins. They stuck out more, unlike the Gods' and they were a greenish-blue. "But I thought blood was red, that's what the mortal's blood is…"_

_  
He smiled slightly at her but removed his arm out of her grasp, "Persephone, we can talk about this later, now where is Hermes?"_

_Persephone forgot about him, "Oh, all I remember was that he told me to run…HERMES!" she called._

_  
"Shhh… never shout," Hades said softly._

_  
"But you were yelling at those two…" she pointed towards Thanatos and Hypnos._

_  
"I live down here and I own the Underworld. You wouldn't want to arouse anyone in Tartarus, now would you?"_

_  
Persephone's eyes widened in fear as she whispered, "They can hear us?"_

She shivered from the cold and the memories, evil spirits could hear them from Tartarus? That frightened her more than anything else... if she was too loud... she would arouse them from that awful hell-hole. She couldn't believe she went to Tartarus... that was the worst experience of her life... she would have given anything to not have traveled into the horrid place...

But what was wrong with Hades' wrist? It didn't make much sense to her that his wrist was full of blue veins... why did he even have veins? She didn't. She examined her wrists in comparison. No veins... just pure flesh... she didn't need blood to survive. No deity did. So why did Hades' anatomy resemble a mortal's? Persephone paused... why did she bleed when she pulled the flower? And when she got hurt in Tartarus?! She never even paid attention but now it was becoming more clear... but gods and goddesses don't bleed! Her mother told her so! What was happening to her? She was already so confused that another problem just made her head hurt even more... Persephone rubbed her temples softly... she needed to get away... she was so afraid....

Persephone shook her thoughts from it as a new question entered her mind from the earlier part of her memory she recalled...

_  
"What are you doing here?" Hades asked, once she was standing.  
_

_She gulped, still shaken from the whole incident, "H-Hermes was taking me home but we had to stop here on the way to deliver the pearls you ordered from Hephaestus."  
_

_Hades' face turned white, looking even more pale than he was to begin with, "You know about those? Hermes never said anything to you did he?"_

The pearls... why would Hades need pearls? She froze, it hit her... the reason he needed them was for her!! The realization of everything was more than she handle... hot tears started running down her cheeks, his plan of kidnapping her had been a long process, Hades had to have been thinking about it for years at least! He had ordered pearls from Hephaestus... ordering black pearls took longer than even diamonds and other valuable gems... it takes years to accumulate the amount he ordered. How did Hades even know her? Was he watching her for half her life? Stalking her? And she helped deliver those pearls to him!!! She helped!!! Persephone fell off the throne, to her knees and cupped her hand over her mouth, trying not to make a sound but sobbing harder than she ever had before. The pearls threaded through her hair and attire jingled a bit... she growled and yanked the long strand as hard as she could. Persephone broke the pearls off the string that they were threaded through and she watched in bitterness as hundreds of pearls scattered around the room. She heard Hephaestus' voice in her head...

_"84 white pearls and 18 black pearls, just as Hades ordered."_

...only 18 black pearls... so how did he get so many more?? As she scanned the room, she saw hundreds of black beaded treasures randomly strewn about because of her frustration. Was he collecting them? Hades was the oldest god... he could have had them for centuries! More tears fell, messing up her powdered face and dripping onto the cold, black marble. She was a wreck, but how could she stay? She had to leave... Persephone didn't belong in the Underworld!! She was the goddess of Spring after all! How could she bring spring to Hades' black pit and what was happening to the earth without her?

She shook her head, letting her curls bounce free and slowly stood, using the throne that was intended for her, for support.

"Persephone?!" she heard Hades' desperate voice echo through the marble hall; she could tell he was coming her way. Persephone gathered up her skirts and ran to hide behind one of the pillars just as Hades entered. She peeked around the large marble structure to watch him. He looked worried as he unconsciously ran a shaky hand through his black curly hair,

"Persephone..." his voice cracked, pathetically, it almost seemed as though he was about to cry, "Where are you?" he whined quietly as he noticed the black pearls scattered across the floor. Hades bent down and picked one up, staring at it in his palm.

"You don't understand how much I need you." he breathed as he let the pearl fall out of his grasp, drop to the floor and roll away.

She jerked back around and covered her mouth, trying to not let her heavy breathing be heard by the God of the Underworld. She sighed silently as she thought about his words... why did he need her so much?! She didn't understand at all! Persephone turned back to see Hades desperation as he just stared at his reflection in the clean, sleek black marble flooring,

"Am I a monster?" he thought aloud, it almost broke Persephone's heart as she heard the pitiful honesty in his shaky voice that once used to be firm. He really was letting his feelings on the line, she could tell... unable to get the courage to come out of her hiding place, Persephone remained where she was.

"Hades," a female voice called through the coldness, it was a dark, mystical voice that didn't seem normal in the least; Persephone turned back to watch, peeking out from behind the pillar.

A strange woman stood by Hades, just a few inches shorter than the God of the Underworld himself. The woman was clad in all white which matched her long ivory hair that dropped to her ankles and her pale white skin that was even more deathly white than Hades'. She was almost ghostly white and her lips were almost purple with no feeling, she looked cold and almost cruel, yet her voice was dark... but almost kind and sympathetic. Persephone admitted to herself though that she would never want to be on the woman's bad side. Hades slowly turned towards the mysterious white woman with his head bowed.

"Hecate, have you found her yet?" his shaky voice uttered.

The woman now known as Hecate shook her head which made a wave of motion down her back because of her hair, "No, Hades, she wasn't at the three crossroads... and I've talked with almost every shade that's passed by, they haven't seen her anywhere."

Hades winced but didn't say anything. Hecate took notice and put her hand lovingly on his shoulder, "Has Charon found out anything yet? Or Hypnos and Thanatos?"

The God shook his head as he looked Hecate in the eyes, "No."

Hecate stumbled a bit, almost as if she was afraid to say what was on her mind, after hesitating a moment, she took a deep breath and quietly whispered, "Hades... you don't suppose she could have gotten back into Tartarus?"

There was a dreading silence which followed one soft sob of despair emitted from Persephone's kidnapper, his shoulders shook for just a moment... and then Persephone saw Hades stand up straight and take in a deep breath of air, "That's exactly where I think she is. I just prayed to the Fates that she wouldn't be... but when are the Fates ever listening to me? ...I shall go retrieve her."

Hecate looked worried, "Hades, you are in no shape or form to go back in there twice in the last 24 hours! You must be mad, take Cerberus with you. He can help... he did when you rescued-"

Hades snarled, "Never; don't even mention that, you know better. Cerberus will not accompany me in, I almost lost him before and I am not willing to take that chance again."

With that, Hades quickly took his leave, letting Hecate remain alone in the court... staring at all the broken strands of pearls, "Persephone... if you can hear me..." Hecate said sadly and very slowly, "please come back to Hades. He needs you. This kingdom needs you... WE need you."

The mysterious woman disappeared with a powdery mist, leaving Persephone once more alone to her thoughts.

What am I doing? Persephone thought bitterly, they needed her... why? No one ever gave her reasons why! She came out of her hiding place and walked over to her throne once more... tracing the structure with her fingers. Why did she have to be queen? Why did she have to take that responsibility when she didn't do anything... she wasn't fit for a position like that. She was only 600 years old! Persephone wasn't anywhere near ready or fit to rule, especially with the oldest God of Olympus.

She shook out of her reverie and stood up straight, almost mimicking what Hades had just done. The shore was very close by, she could escape. She was a good swimmer... she could handle it. Her friends, some water nymphs, had taught her how to swim expertly down a river, not necessarily that big of a river as the Styx was, but it was a decent sized one that she could pass. Persephone triumphantly and confidently strode a few hundred feet over to the shore of the infamous river that Charon guarded. She took off many layers of the outfit she was wearing until she remained in a light underdress that would be sufficient enough to keep her clothed but to not hinder her swimming. Taking her big toe, she dipped it into the icy river to test out the temperature. It was freezing, well under any temperature she had been tested in before with the nymphs. Persephone took a deep breath and stuck her whole foot in, she instantly bit her lip trying to fight off the cold  
pressure and numbing of the water the evaded her whole foot. She dipped in her other foot and almost screamed, she covered her mouth to stifle it but wasn't too successful. Persephone tried to lift her feet to get back out of the river... to her horror, her feet seemed as though they were planted in the bed and could not move to her will.

Persephone tried and tried to lift her feet but something was holding her down and she couldn't flee the icy grip of the waters. Gravity was also pulling her into the dark depths and she sunk to her knees unwillingly and started sobbing because of the painful icy liquid surrounding her. Persephone then saw a hand come out of the water and grab her wrist, yanking it into the river. She fought it off as best she could but it was gaining control as Persephone's body seemed to be going numb.

"Someone help me!!!! HELP ME-" she let out a blood-curdling scream as another figure came out of the water and grabbed her torso, bringing her into the clutches of the freezing river. She was no longer above the water but draped in the ice and arms of the evil spirits below. Persephone's eyes went wide with utter terror as she saw millions of what looked like floating corpses... all swimming towards her...

The cold frigidness of the water started getting to her, messing with her mind and putting her into a sudden sleep... she was so tired... she could just die.

DIE?!

That thought woke her up immediately. She looked around her quickly and found that she was being pulled deeper and deeper into the abyss. Persephone quickly glanced above her and saw an oval shape drifting past on the top of the water, an oar dipping every so often, drifting farther and farther away from her. Charon's boat! It was Charon! She tried to scream but was unheard and failed as bubbles enclosed her cry for help and the water cut her oxygen supply. Just then, a figure, not from the boat, jumped into the water above her. It was odd shaped and did not appear to be anywhere close to a person. It swam nearer, insanely trying to reach her. Out of instinct Persephone weakly reached up to the approaching figure, but it was too dark to see anymore... the figure was lost to Persephone's eyes and she accepted her fate. Her eyes closed as her lungs took one last desperate gasp for air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Persephone woke with a thud as she felt herself being drug viciously on a rocky surface... "What's happening?" she said hoarsely, her voice cracked with the warnings of oncoming illnesses. She heard whimpering as whoever was dragging her, let go of her makeshift dress. Persephone couldn't move but really didn't have to as a familiar creature came into view.

"Cerberus!" Persephone smiled quietly as he gave her a small lick and laid down beside her weak form on the shore, whining, "How are you, boy? Did you save me?"

Cerberus licked her in response, "Aw thank you, sweet boy." her voice cracked again. The three headed dog wiggled his way underneath Persephone's head so that she would be propped up against his large form... he continued whimpering for his hurt mistress and made one long howl so he could be heard to let everyone know the Underworld's mistress was found.

"Persephone!" another familiar voice graced her ears. She heard running foot steps as a long piece of wood was thrown to one side and abandoned, "Are you alright, m'Lady?!"

Persephone groaned a bit and coughed, "I think so."

Charon knelt beside her and brought her off Cerberus and into his arms, "M'Lady... what happened? Hades has been looking for you, he's been so worried..."  
Persephone coughed again and sighed, "I know. I don't know what to do, Charon. Everyone says they need me to be queen. Like it's my destiny. Im still getting used to my powers as a Spring Goddess. I'm not fully developed yet in anything so how could I be a

Queen over the most difficult kingdom to reign over?!"

He bowed his head, "With all due respect, have you ever thought that being a Queen was your destiny?"

"What?!"

Charon held her closer to him, holding her tighter to warm her up, "Don't you know the meaning of your name?"

Persephone shook her head yes, slowly.

"She who eats the light," Charon repeated to her softly, "The Queen of the Underworld-"

"M'Lady!" Hecate came into view as she rushed to Charon's side, "Are you alright, my Queen? Hades has been so worried."

Persephone bowed her head and buried it in Charon's chest, away from Hecate, "I know." she said muffled.

There were even more voices in the background, laughing, "Oh they found her..."

Hypnos laughed, "She is even hotter when she's wet!"

At that comment, Hecate viciously turned around and shot a beam of light towards Hypnos which instantly shocked him, "YOU WILL RESPECT YOUR QUEEN!" She stood, glaring at Hypnos and Thanatos who was right behind him.

Persephone moaned and then made a few whimpers, her shoulders started shaking with soft sobs, Hecate fell to her knees once more, desperately trying to aid her mistress, "I am sorry, my Queen, i didn't mean to upset you."

Her sobs became even louder as Persephone shook her head, "No... I just want to go home. Why can't i go home to my family?!"

Charon stroked her wet hair softly, "Sshh..."

Hecate frowned, "Are we not considered your family?"

Persephone's big brown eyes looked back to fall on Hecate again, "I don't even know who you are!" She turned back and started crying again.

"You will, m'Lady, you will." Charon almost hummed to her.

Thanatos walked over to Persephone, his dark form appeared foreboding but because of his extreme sense of humor, he was not so intimidating, "My Queen, we love you. We barely know you yet we all love you, doesn't that mean something? The Fates have been foretelling your arrival, and we have been waiting for millions of years to finally have a mistress... and now you're here... and we are so happy to have you." he smiled gently at her.

Hypnos knelt down beside Thanatos, "Yeah... you keep Hades happy... I never saw him smile before until he saw you as a little girl... a child... even a baby. He loves you. And we love you. I'm sorry for all our comments... we just like to mess around and Dionysus is hooking us up with some more wine..."

Thanatos elbowed Hypnos, "You aren't supposed to let anyone know... if Hades finds out..."

Hecate laughed, "You are so dead. Hades forbids wine in the Underworld!"

Charon rolled his eyes, "I'm surprised he hasn't banned you from our kingdom yet."

Persephone looked at the deity around her and smiled as she watched them bicker back

and forth... they were like family to each other... could she accept them?

Hypnos turned serious, "Don't tell, please!!!!"

Hecate shook her head, "I am absolutely going to inform Hades. You know the rules and you need to follow them, isn't that right, my queen?"

Charon went quiet and whispered, "Hush!" he looked up towards the court and pillars to see a limping Hades walking towards them.

Persephone looked in the same direction and her heart sank. Hades' clothing was ripped to shreds, revealing cuts wounds from what looked like knives and teeth marks littered his aching body. Hades limped painfully further and from what Persephone could tell, it look as though he had broken his ankle. His hair was tousled and a long gash across his neck was gushing out scarlet blood, staining his garments. Hades was using his sword as a cane. Wet tears stained his face as his head remained bowed down, he never even looked at Persephone.

"Hades, are you alr-" Hecate stopped in mid sentence as she reached out to touch her master but then pulled back quickly.

Charon stuttered some, Persephone could tell that he had never seen Hades look the way he did then, "Master, let me help you with my mistress."

Hades stopped in front of him and dropped his sword, sending a whimpering cry from Cerberus into the air. He almost glared at Charon to set Persephone on the ground. He obeyed immediately and stood up, backing away from Hades. Hades then bent down as best he could and gathered Persephone in his arms, no manner of words could describe her guilt as she was held in his wounded arms. He stumbled a bit as tried to stand with her and Thanatos went out to help him but was reprimanded by a stern glare over the shoulder given by the Lord of the Underworld. Once Hades had his standing balance, he painstakingly carried Persephone up the shore line, towards the marble columns and through the court. Every now and then, Persephone would steal glances up at him every time she felt a cold tear drop on her skin falling from Hades. She wrapped her arms around him and gave a weak squeeze to try and send a message of sorrow and trying to silently apologize for what she put him through.

Right before they entered the threshold of Persephone's familiar room, Hades stopped and looked at her for a moment and said, "I thought I lost you... and I, in turn, thought I was going to lose myself. One day I hope you won't run from me anymore and look me in the eye... and just say..." his voice broke and started shaking as more silent tears rolled down his pale and dirty face...

"Just tell me 'I love you'."


	17. Hades Part 2: Never To Run Again

**Sorry for the technical difficulties. Sariah got a new Mac computer and the attachment... thing wasn't working. SO when we attached chapter 17 the whole chapter was compressed with no spaces or indents or anything which would have been nearly impossible for all of you wonderful readers to comprehend and understand what the heck we were saying! haha. We love you all and sorry once again! Please keep reviewing and we will continue to update.**

-Crz4greece

After setting Persephone on her bed Hades sat in the chair beside her. He was so relieved when Charon had found her. If anything had happened to her he didn't know what he would have done, to himself or to anyone else for that matter. He looked at Persephone as she gazed back at him with a nervous look. Hades wondered what provoked her to run, then again... he had kidnapped her. He thought back to when he saw her in Hestia's home. Persephone had had so much fire in her eyes, so much light in her that he suddenly began to see the light beginning to fall.

"Why have you brought me here?" Persephone asked suddenly.

Confused by her question he replied, "You are still recovering from your visit to Tartarus. You need more rest."

"I don't mean _here_ here, I meant to the Underworld. Why do you want me to be your queen? Why me?"

Hades didn't hesitate to answer, "Because I love you. In all my years of living I've never loved anyone before you. Before...," he paused. "Before you, I was dead. Dead like the souls I have at my command. I was a walking corpse but you Persephone..."

Hades placed one of his cold hands on Persephone's. He was relieved that she didn't pull her hand away.

He continued, "My adorable Persephone, you put life into this corpse. You brought light back into me and every time you look at me you make this cold dead heart of mine beat stronger." Hades placed Persephone's hand to his chest where his heart beat.

"Do you feel it? Can you feel the heart that is in my chest? That heart is no longer mine..." Keeping her hand on his chest, he placed a hand on her cheek. "This heart is yours and will be yours for all eternity."

He watched as Persephone's cheeks turned a slight tint of red. Hades looked Persephone in the eye. For the love of the Styx, he loved her eyes. The vivid brown coloring not only captivated him, but they told a hidden story of her bravery, intelligence, and of the love for her friends and family. He only wished that someday she would look at him with that same love in her eyes.

"Persephone all I want is for you to accept me... to love me. I've given you everything I have, body and soul, I know under the circumstances it may seem difficult to accept but in time I hope you understand my feelings for you and I hope one day you may reciprocate what I have already offered..." he paused, about to say something but not sure if he should really let his true feelings out.

He took a deep breath, "I love you. You don't understand how much I truly need you to be my wife and queen, I've been waiting my whole life for you... and I can't let you go now that I finally have you."

Persephone looked away, she didn't say anything for awhile. Hades started to worry after a few minutes of her not responding, "Persephone, look at me please...I need to know your thoughts...I understand if you hate me... but say something, please!"

She gazed up through wet lashes, "Hades..." her voice was lost because of the frigid water. Persephone coughed a little and wrapped her arms around her, "How can you say this to me? I can't do this. How can I love someone who has put me through hell... literally?"

Hades turned away, uncomfortable in the chair he was seated in, "If only you could understand... or find it in some place in your heart to accept me-" he looked at her with a sigh, "Never mind it was a stupid idea to ask you to love me. Who would ever want to love a monster? I should have seen this by the first time you ran away...I refused to believe it until you ran from me again."

"No," her small voice almost squeaked, "I don't hate you but I certainly am afraid of you... but you are not a monster." She frowned, Persephone seemed deep in thought although Hades could not tell whether or not she was confused or upset.

Hades heart began to sink.

"But," Persephone continued. "Since it seems I am going to be down here for quite sometime then I guess...I might as well try and make the best of it. I might as well try and get to know you."

Hades couldn't believe what she was saying. His heart overjoyed as he kissed both of her delicate hands before sitting up and placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, my love."

"I would like to ask you a few things, though, if you don't mind," she asked.  
Hades sat back down in his seat next to Persephone's bed, "Ask anything you would like."

"Earlier when you said that you had been waiting your whole life for me, what do you mean? I get this feeling that there's a second meaning to those words," Persephone asked, chattering slightly from her still freezing body.

Hades grinned slightly, "Well I mean just what I said, I've been waiting for you all my life. I've never taken a mistress or even loved another being such as you. I started loving you from the moment you were born."

Hades could see that Persephone was quite intrigued at where his story was going; she sat up straight, her attention ready, and so he continued, "When a child of one of the twelve deity is born, your father, Poseidon, and I are requested to bestow a gift upon that new god or goddess. Zeus gave you your title the Goddess of Spring, and Poseidon gave you the ability to create."

"What about you? What did you give me?" Persephone asked when he didn't continue.  
Although Hades was exhausted and physically weak, he gave her a small, mischievous and playful wink, "I gave you the gift of curiosity."

"You!" Persephone exclaimed, repositioning herself. "You're the reason I always got in trouble for getting into things I wasn't supposed to? You're the reason I spent most of my childhood in trouble by my mother for being so curious?!"

Hades chuckled quietly, trying not to show the pain he was experiencing from the small act of physical movement, "Guilty as charged."

"I can't believe this!" Persephone crossed her arms, pouting slightly. Hades thought she was absolutely stunning with all of her fluid movements and reactions to things. He loved her so much...

"If I hadn't given you that gift would you know what Olympus was really like outside of your own home? I know Demeter very well and I know your mother always kept you hidden from the world... but do you remember when you snuck out once when you just turned 65 years old? Your mother had gone to do her duties and you snuck out to go into the forest near where you live. You walked around touching everything... every tree, every bush, every stone. You reached a cave and you proceeded into it not knowing what could be inside and you discovered it was a wolf's den."

Hades continued, "The mother wolf had just given birth to two pups. When she saw you she went to attack you but the goddess Artemis appeared and saved you. She stopped the wolf telling it that you didn't mean her any harm.

'What is a young goddess like you doing out in the woods by yourself?' Artemis had asked you.

You hesitated but then responded innocently, 'I wanted to know what was in the forest. I watch it all the time while I'm at home but my mother won't let me leave.'

Artemis took pity on you and took you around the forest and showed you all of the wonderful forest creatures and taught you how to speak with them if you were ever in need of help."

Hades glanced at Persephone, "If I had never given you the gift of curiosity would you have met Artemis and seen the forest that you weren't even supposed to go in?"

Persephone didn't answer instead she asked a question of her own, "How do you know that story?"

"I told you I've been watching you for a very long time. 600 years." He looked away, not wanting to have eye contact with the young woman before him. Hades sighed slowly and carefully, wary of the pain that still wracked his body. He knew he needed to talk and explain things to Persephone, but he was in so much pain he didn't know how much longer he could remain in her presence... he needed medicine badly.

"That would mean you've been watching me my whole life," Persephone said, her voice unsteady and shaky. She looked frightened and became a little tense, not wanting any contact from the God of the Underworld.

He gulped and tried to forget about the pain, "Yes that is exactly right. Since the moment you were born, Persephone, I have loved you," Hades said strongly, masking what his whole body was truly feeling.

Persephone seemed to be frightened and a little unsure as Hades bowed his head and clenched his fists. He knew he wouldn't last too much longer without his medicine, he needed to wrap and clean his wounds before they got infected. Once in the Underworld, Gods were almost as humans, susceptible to anything. They still lived forever unless they had serious illnesses or injuries. Without medicine, Hades knew he would surely get sick and being the God of the Underworld, he couldn't afford that. He was about to stand up to leave... but as he looked up one more time at Persephone and saw her brow furrowed and her lip bit in concentration, he didn't know how he could leave her... would she run away again?

Hades thought back to that day when his love was born.

_He arrived at Demeter's home late of course. He always loved making everyone wait when something important, like a birth, was happening. As he walked into Demeter's home he was greeted with glares but he didn't care, he was used to them by then.  
'What took you so long?' Zeus sneered angrily at his elder brother._

'I wanted to be fashionably late,' Hades said with a shrug. 'So where is the kid?'

_  
'That __**kid**__ is my daughter, you corpse,' Demeter had said cruelly._

Hades shrugged again. "Let's get this over with then, shall we? Unlike everyone else, I have to work to keep my kingdom running.'

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades gathered in a circle around Demeter while she held the child in her arms. She handed the bundle to Zeus first. Once Demeter let go of the child, she began to cry...loudly. Trying as best he could to stop the wailing of the small baby, Zeus started his blessing and gift.

'I, Zeus, God of the Sky and King of the Gods bestow the title of Goddess of the Spring to this child.' As soon as he had uttered his words, he and the child began to glow a bright yellow color. Once the warm light dispersed he handed the child to Poseidon.  
The baby began to scream even louder.

'Well at least we know the kid really is Demeter's,' Hades remarked sarcastically.

Poseidon began his blessing: 'I, Poseidon, God of the Sea bestow the gift to create and color the flower.' Poseidon and the child began to glow bright aqua, the color of the sea.  
Before Poseidon could hand her to Hades, Demeter took her child in her arms. She slowly stopped crying.

'Don't hurt my child Hades or you'll forever regret it,' Demeter threatened, hesitant to hand over her little girl.

'Now that's no fun...'

Demeter scowled at Hades and gave the child back to Poseidon but the moment she did the little bundle started screaming again. He slowly handed the baby to Hades. The moment he took the child in his arms, she stopped crying.

Hades felt a small shock go through his arms and straight to his heart.

Odd...

Hades gazed at the little child wrapped in the silk cloth. She was beautiful. The baby girl had the brownest eyes he had ever seen and short locks of strawberry colored hair growing at the top of her tiny head.

Confused on why she appealed so much to him he asked Demeter, 'What is her name?'

'Kore,' she replied.

'No. I will not have a child of mine named Kore,' Zeus interjected. 'Cliantha is her name, we already went through this before, Demeter is just being stubborn,' he said to Hades.

'No! You are not naming my child that,' Demeter said, pointing a finger at Zeus.

Hades interrupted, 'What about Persephone?'

'No!' Demeter looked up in sheer terror at Hades.

There was a slight pause and then a soft voice emitted from Zeus said, 'Yes.'

Demeter shook her head, about to retort when Zeus glared at Demeter, 'She will be named Persephone and that's final.'

"My baby..." she said sadly, "my little Persephone. She who eats the light."

Hades felt a tug on his neck. He looked down to see baby Persephone playing with his skull necklace. He smiled slightly as he began his own gift and blessing to her.

'Persephone, I, Hades, God of the Underworld bestow upon you...' Hades paused, 'The gift of curiosity.' He held Persephone tightly in his arms as he felt himself and Persephone begin to glow a dark purple color. As they glowed he felt his gift seep into her and his heart began to beat fast. He realized something in that short moment.

She was the one.

Persephone would be the one to save him. She would be his queen and become his wife. She was only a baby and he already felt so much love for her. So much that he knew he couldn't live without seeing her again...

When they stopped glowing he looked at his new love one last time and handed her back to Demeter. Without another word he walked out of her home and left to the Underworld with only one person on his mind...

Persephone.  


Drowsiness awoke him from his memory, Persephone was staring at him... was that a worried look on her face? Was she worried about... him? Hades tried to shake out of his reverie but knew that because of his hesitation to retrieve his medicine, he was in trouble... he could tell his body could only take so much pain and was slowly starting to shut down...

"Hades?" she leaned over to where he was sitting and reached out to him, but never made contact, "are you okay?"

He looked up at the young woman he loved, his eyes were glazing over, "Persephone... I need my vile... my medicine..."

"Hades!" Persephone lifted the covers off her small form and got of her bed, she knelt beside her captor, "No you can't leave me now! What's happening to you?"

Sitting up straight as best he could in the chair, he turned to Persephone and gave a small smile, "My love, Hecate knows what to do... I need you to get her for me..."

She hesitated and put her small hand on his arm, "But what will happen if I leave you? You're scaring me... I don't even know where she is! I keep getting lost down here... I don't know where I'm going... I need your help... Hades!!"

Hades doubled over in pain and fell out of the chair onto his knees, he started dry heaving until blood began to drip out of his mouth, he weakly turned his head, "Persephone I already claimed you as my own from the day you were born... the Underworld is just as much yours as it is mine. Listen to what it tells you... it will lead you to wherever you need to go." he coughed as more blood came.

"The Underworld is mine?" Persephone asked herself more than Hades', but she returned back to the present, "Wait Hades... hold on just a little longer! I'll be back in no time. I promise just stay strong, okay?"

Hades was in shock but got more of a surprise when he felt a warm body embrace his cold one, "Hold on for me."

He looked up one last time at Persephone's big brown eyes that were filled with worry and unfallen tears of fright, "Please don't run from me anymore..."

Before he fell into unconsciousness, Hades heard her small cracked voice let out a whimper as she held him to her, "I promise-"

He knew no more...


	18. Lust or Love

**Sorry for the wait you guys. Crz4greece has been really busy with school and life struggles so please bear with us because some of the upcoming chapters may take a while but we will try our hardest to get them posted ASAP.**

Glasses clinging together rang out in Hades' head and awoke him from his uneasy rest. He had been laying there for quite some time his subconscious was going in and out... hearing Persephone's voice and then his own voice talking to himself... then silence... he was still a little confused as he squinted his eyes open, not used to the light, although dim, but very bright to him. Hades shut his eyes quickly but then opened them again, curious to see what was around him. At first he was disoriented, not sure where he was... why wasn't he in his own chamber? _Persephone._ He was in Persephone's room! Memories evaded his mind and came rushing back to him.

He moaned, he couldn't believe he actually lost consciousness in front of her... he was getting weaker and weaker... time really was running out on him. He scoffed at himself, and Gods were supposed to be immortal...

A familiar sigh permeated his ears and he gave a small smirk as he licked his lips and saw a very familiar woman come into view,

"Hecate."

"Hades." her voice was icy cold... a little more than usual.

She went to his side, helping Hades sit up against the head board of the grand bed, he sighed painfully and stared at her for a bit.

Hades eyed her warily, "What's wrong?"

Hecate turned away from him and stopped, she clenched her fists but turned around, "She," she pointed to Persephone sleeping in the chair where Hades had sat before, "Is not fit to be your queen. All she cares about is herself! That's all she was focused on. The only reason she never left your side was to make sure you were becoming healthy once more so she could leave the Underworld since you are her only way out."

He bowed his head down but glanced at Persephone's small form next to him, she was so beautiful... but her beauty was not what he really cared about... her heart was so pure... "Hecate, can you blame her? She is young and frightened. Persephone can't automatically accept us and her position to be queen. It takes time to adjust and all Persephone has known is the light. She will learn."

"Hades! Do you hear yourself? It's been almost a week and all she ever says to me is 'How much longer do you think Hades will be unconscious?' She has no respect for your position! She does not care that you sacrificed the safety of your own life for her... too many times in my opinion. That brat doesn't deserve you Hades!" Hecate sat back down on the bed in front of her master and laid a hand on his scarred cheek, "Im not sure if any goddess deserves you..."

Hades shook his head, letting Hecate remove her cold hand, "No... I need Persephone. I have never felt a warm touch before... I've never felt true happiness before... I've never known what it was like to feel important until Persephone. She needs me and I think she knows it too. I've actually freed her from her mother's prison. She will be queen and much more powerful than Demeter, her position will be higher and much more respected. She knows what I've given her, but she is too frightened to really accept it."

She sighed, "You are so stubborn. Just be careful because I love you as if you were my brother... you are so important to me, Hades. If she does one more thing like this, I won't be able to sit aside and watch you get hurt."

Looking up, Hades grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly, "I know,"

Hecate quietly stood up and left Hades alone with Persephone.

He stared at her for awhile, just watching her sleep. But after a bit, Hades decided to attempt to get out of bed, he wanted to touch her so badly, to just stroke her soft cheek...

"Hades!" Persephone woke up suddenly, she smiled brightly at him and stood up from the chair, "You're awake! I prayed to Zeus that you would be alright. He answered me."

Grunting in disgust, Hades looked at her, "I have to tell you that I don't think your father gives a damn about me."

Persephone frowned but said nothing as she backed up to give Hades room to get out of bed.

Fixing his red button down coat that reached down to his ankles, he finally stood up and stretched, "My sweet one, how long was I unconscious? I am so stiff..."

Persephone giggled which made Hades smile at her small little figure walking up to him, "Three days." she laughed again and fixed one of his ebony buttons, "I was worried about you. I know you're my only way out of this place, but you really scared me, I didn't want you to be hurt... I really didn't."

Hades smiled sweetly at her as Persephone giggled again, "I figured out some new powers of mine... I can create flowers without soil. I can't do it very well but I did manage to get you some flowers..."

He glanced behind him and saw two humble looking flowers that looked like a cross between a weed and a daisy... he smiled and returned his gaze back to her, "Thank you, Persephone." Just the thought of her even trying to do something for him filled his heart with so much love for her...

"I haven't really talked to anyone for three days... I'm so happy... Im not alone. I can talk to you finally... it's hard to talk to you when you couldn't even hear me." Persephone looked down at her bare feet.

"Persephone... I heard." He smiled but then frowned slightly, "I have never seen so much energy in you since you were... well... with your family."

Persephone looked up at him, "Im just happy that I have you back- oh I mean... just..." she stuttered and went silent. Hades decided to change the subject although he was please to hear her talk about him possessively.

"You kept your promise to me," he said as he stepped closer to her, more sure of himself now. Was she falling for him? Was his light falling in love?

Persephone began to slowly back up as Hades came closer to her. "Yes I did. I told you I would."

Hades smiled boldly as Persephone's back came in contact with the wall. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head. He leaned his head in towards hers. "I'm glad you did," he whispered in her ear softly.

He then moved to place a tender kiss to her forehead. He heard her sharp intake of breath and was pleased with the reaction. Hades moved his lips down and placed a small kiss on the very corner of her mouth, trying to tempt her.

Hades heard Persephone become short of breath, she was breathing harder. He pulled back a short ways to look at his lovely Persephone. His lips were not even an inch from her own and he could feel her ragged, excited breathing…

Persephone let out a cry and pressed her lips to his, feverishly.

Hades was shocked but at the same time very pleased. Before he could even kiss Persephone back she pulled her lips away from his.

She began mumbling things to herself nervously, "Why did I kiss you? Why did I do that?" she placed her fingertips on her tender lips.

Hades took her hand and kissed it, "You felt something for me Persephone." He brushed his lips across her soft knuckles. "Whether it was love or lust; you felt something."

He looked deep into her brown eyes, "I think we should find out which one that is."

Before she could answer, he pressed his lips against hers. Persephone pushed him away from the wall and towards the bed... Hades willingly let her lead him. When they arrived at the foot of the bed, she broke the kiss and pushed him down on the sheets... she climbed up on top of him and brought her lips to his once more... she ran her hands through his curls... she felt so good to him... but why was he not experiencing any joy out of it?

Hades's heart felt like it had been crushed. He had wished so much that Persephone had kissed him because she loved him but no…it wasn't true. She was lusting after him and following her physical needs and desires... her need to be in contact with someone once more was overtaking her... it wasn't her love and passion for him.

Persephone still did not love him…

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt one of Persephone's hands begin to unbutton the first few buttons on his robe. He didn't want this. He didn't want to lay with her over lust. When they first would make love, he wanted it to be when she loved him in return.

With that thought in mind, Hades stopped kissing her and placed his hand over the one that had just started to undo the fourth button.

"Persephone, no," he said softly but strongly too.

Persephone looked down at Hades with glazed eyes. "But I want to," she pleaded as she placed a delicate hand on his cheek.

"When you really love me, you can have me," he said determined as he sat up.


	19. The Bargain

**We are so incredibly sorry for not updating. We're so sorry that we left you guys hanging but we hope that you enjoy this *NEW* chapter and we promise that there will be more updates. We are working on the next chapter as we speak.**

Hades paused before stepping out of his chariot... he was risking a lot by coming back out into the open. But for Persephone, he would do anything. Bustling garnet colored robes blew with the breeze lightly as Hades hurriedly made his way towards the temple before him. What was going to happen if he did make this choice? _Only for Persephone_. He reminded himself quickly, trying to not to think about the decision. But Hades knew that his destiny was soon to come and he was determined to have Persephone by his side for as long as possible. _Oh Persephone..._ if only she could truly understand his love for her, the deep devotion he developed over time since her birth. She was his reason to live, to do anything, for that matter.

Hades lightly touched his lower lip, reminiscing on Persephone's feverish kiss. She was so beautiful when her emotions took over her logical thinking. He smirked, Hades had rarely seen Persephone use the logic of her head... his love was ruled by the emotions of her heart and her feelings. When she did try to logically determine something, her problems usually multiplied very quickly. Hades didn't mind though, she was his and he _would_ have her as his queen. The Underworld had already accepted her. _Now to just bind our vows together... she will receive all that she could ever dream and more... she will rule and be held with the highest respects..._ It always angered Hades a great deal when he saw Persephone not receive the respect she deserved from the elder deity. She was a great asset to Olympus yet they hardly appreciated the power that she could have held..._The power that she will hold when she becomes my Queen..._ Shaking out of his reverie, Hades grimaced as he saw a beautiful sun-tanned woman walking towards him with a cocky air, almost strutting up to him. He ran a hand through his dark hair and prepared himself for the goddess before him.

"Oh Hades..." she said, her eyes glazing over in sexual need... she was completely relentless when a man was in front of her, "I haven't seen you in centuries... why you haven't changed a bit. The same rock hard body that I adore-" she reached out to touch him but Hades jerked backwards.

"Calypso, where is my brother?" Hades didn't even look at her, he was already disgusted from her. Only Persephone could say or think those things... no other woman did he ever want lusting after him. Only Persephone could touch him... with her small sweet hands and graceful fingers...

Calypso scowled, "He can wait... just lay with me for awhile. I need you Hades..."

Hades didn't think it possible but her eyes glazed over even more with pure, sensual desire as she threw herself at him; he was afraid that this would happen,

"Calypso please... I'm in a hurry. I need to see Zeus. It's urgent." He pried her arms from around his neck and thrusted her away from him, but tried to not be too rough.

She grunted and sighed, "Am I that repulsing to you? You would rather lay with a little girl than a woman as beautiful as I? I rival Aphrodite, do I not?"

Hades was overtaken with anger, "I will lay with no female out of my own bonds. Do not test me, woman! I have power and authority over you that I can use against you... Do you want me to curse your bed?"

Calypso pouted, "You wouldn't do that to me... you love me. Admit it, my Lord. I am too beautiful to not be able to share myself with others. If you try to curse my laying with men than I will make your sweet little Persephone-"

Calypso's body fell to a heap at Hades' feet just after a strong hand had striked her was in shock as Zeus stood beside him and spit on her, "A whore is not worthy of anything."

Still conscious, she whimpered, cradling her swollen cheek, hot tears running down her face although she remained silent, afraid to upset the God King any further.

Hades was momentarily speechless as he bent down to the beautiful goddess, "Calypso, you are alright. Come..." he picked her up and left his younger brother standing there very confused.

"Are you coming, brother?" Hades scoffed as he cradled the weeping Calypso in his arms. Hades believed in rightful punishment. An eye for an eye but striking a woman, even a whore-woman, was completely out of the question. And to spit on her afterwards was a disgrace that no man or woman... let alone a whore, could stand. Zeus followed reluctantly inside Calypso's temple where they were supposed to meet for the exchange of vows.

"Im sorry," Calypso hugged Hades softly. He knew she was stunned by his kindness. He couldn't blame her... most of the Gods were completely unaffected by such things as a woman being striked... and to have the feared God of the Underworld and Ruler of the Dead wipe her tears and cradle her so gently was more than she could fathom, he assumed.

"You are forgiven." Hades said solemnly as he set her back on her feet. Her battered cheek was almost completely healed. _Immortality did come in use quite a bit..._ Hades thought bitterly _unless you're in the Underworld._ He clenched his fists at his side with envy of the outside world for the first time in... well... he couldn't even remember.

Zeus groped Hades shoulder roughly but said almost cheerily, "Well brother have you come to finally fulfill your long awaited destiny?" Zeus almost laughed.

Hades formed his lips into a tight line, "And you sound so sad about it."

Hades hated Zeus's laugh, it was like wheezing mixed in with a cackle, but with a very deep sound resonating and almost echoing at all times. Zeus smiled, "You caught me, I think I still have some attachment for my older brother..."

"Enough of this. I have come to fulfill what I promised as long as you keep your side of the bargain." Hades glared down at the God King in complete resent and spite.

"Believe me, I have no problem with Persephone staying with you... its Demeter that is running psychotically around and demanding all day and night for her release from you." Zeus held up his hands innocently, "It would keep that girl out of trouble if she were in the Underworld. Sometimes I wonder if she is the goddess of anarchy... she just creates too many problems... too curious in my opinion."

Hades almost smiled but held it back, remembering what he was supposed to be doing in the first place, "Persephone will be my queen, and you will hold up your bargain." he said threateningly, almost in a whisper.

"Wait let me get this straight... You are going to make that little girl your Queen?!" Calypso started, her mouth wide open in almost horror, "How can such an irresponsible child manage to rule along the side with Hera and Amphitrite!?"

Zeus rolled his amber eyes, "Do you mind? Leave us!"

Calypso ignored Zeus and looked at Hades, waiting for him to command her to leave, Hades looked at Zeus, "I think we need a witness for this bargain."

"Hades, she just insulted Persephone, and you don't care?" Zeus was extremely annoyed, he turned to Calypso, "No comments. You are to keep your mouth shut thru our exchange of bargains and vows. Understand?"

"Yup!" She snaked her arms around Hades' arm and smiled, pleased that the God of the Underworld had not shewed her. Hades was too caught up in his own thoughts to even care about Calypso.

"Can we start?" Hades said, a little too impatiently, wanting to get back to Persephone.

Zeus held out his hands and a glowing sphere appeared hovering above, "Alright, Hades... You need to repair what you've done... here it is..."

Hades watched dreadfully at the glowing orb transform into millions of little shards of bone... quickly he pulled out a small velvet bag and opened it up letting the glowing shards fall into it. Thanatos always guarded the skull before Hades had shattered it at the meeting. It had always remained in the small pouch, away from the sight of anyone.

Hades grimaced, "Of course. I will have it ready for Hermes to pick up at the end of the fortnight," he put the small bag in his cloak and freed his arm from Calypso's tight grasp, "And now, as promised by you, I get Persephone."

Zeus remained untouched by the thought of losing a daughter to the Underworld, "Here you are, brother." He summoned Hades a fragile glass flower, almost too brittle to even touch, it was floating between the two Gods and casting a soft glow on the deity, showing off its beauty and early blooming.

Hades cocked an eyebrow, "What is this?"

He didn't understand what the flower was... it was so familiar to him though... the essence of Persephone was captured in this fragile glass formation. What was so confusing yet so interesting about the little figure was that it was still forming... it hadn't finished its masterpiece. By each second that passed, it became more magnificent and more beautiful to behold.

"Persephone's soul." Zeus said, admiringly.

Hades was in awe... he had never seen such a thing... "Persephone's soul??"

Zeus nodded, "Yes. The souls of deity are captured and enclosed in these memorials to our destiny and power. You are used to seeing the souls of mortals which are unprotected by these orbs... the raw soul and spirit of the mortal."

Hades kept silent for a moment as he took the glowing flower into his hand..._ Persephone you are beautiful_... he waved one hand over the glass figurine turning it into a fine black mist which transported it to the safest place Hades knew of, the Underworld.

"Now, to seal our bargain and covenants we've made to each other, we must drink from and swear on the Styx." Hades whispered softly, letting two mother-of-pearl goblets appear between them and fill up with a black liquid with swirls of pearlized substances swimming around in it.

Zeus nodded, "I, Zeus, hereby swear on the river Styx that in exchange for Persephone's soul, I will receive the skull of the first titan, our father, Cronos." Zeus swallowed the river's water in one gulp and turned to Hades, waiting for him to do the same.

"And I, Hades, hereby swear on the river Styx that in exchange for Cronos' skull, I will receive the soul of the most pure goddess, my future queen, Persephone." Hades slowly sipped the river's water from the goblet, never once taking his eyes off of Zeus, "Now I shall take my leave."

Zeus rolled his eyes in lazy annoyance, "What you don't want some brotherly bonding time, Death?"

Hades cringed at being called Death, a morbid nickname he was given long ago by his "loving" mother Gaia, for he appeared to most as a corpse... which was his favored nickname by Demeter. Always referring him to a mortal's dead body after the soul was taken away, "I daresay that this is as much _brotherly bonding time_ that I will be able to stand for quite a few more centuries." Hades smirked seeing the vexed look on his youngest brother's face.

Taking his leave, Hades quickly turned towards the huge doors that led to the outside world, where his chariot awaited him.

"Goodbye my love!" Calypso called seductively, "Until we meet again, my King."

Hades smiled wide when he heard Zeus's displeasure in hearing her refer to his older brother as her king when she lived in Zeus's realm and kingdom, but Calypso obviously didn't care because Hades could hear her blowing kisses to him in the wind, "Think of me often, sweetie!"


	20. Discovered Emotions

Hades entered the throne room unsteadily after returning from Calypso's island. As he slumped down in his thrown, he rubbed a hand over his eyes and took a deep breath seeking some calm. He should be happy... He now could have Persephone forever…but yet he still didn't like the idea of having a part in the resurrection of his monstrous father. His destiny was coming…and sooner than he thought it would.

Hades's thoughts turned to Persephone, to their last encounter with each other. He could still feel her desirable kisses on his lips, how could he forget?…but they weren't what he wanted. He reveled the fact that she desired him but he wanted her true love more than her lust. He was beginning to feel like there was no hope in having her return his love for her.

He stood up from his throne and went to seek out Persephone. He expected to find her in her room but it was empty without her presence so he continued searching. He soon found her in the large courtyard that often remained empty. She was standing in the center of it with her hands on her hips and seemed to be staring into space. A few moments passed and when Hades was just about to walk towards her, Cerberus appeared.

Running at almost full speed, the three-headed beast should have frightened her but Hades didn't see her face turn fearful. Her eyes lit up and her smile stole his breath away. Persephone opened her arms wide to Cerberus and once he reached her, they tumbled to the ground. He licked her face and she giggled.

"Cerberus!" she laughed. "You're licking me to death! Stop!" she laughed even harder.

Hades smiled slightly at the sight. She really loved being with the beast; he began walking towards the pair without them noticing. When Hades reached Persephone Cerberus hopped off of her and went to sit beside his master. Hades softly stroked one of his heads before reaching a hand out to Persephone.

"My lady?" his hand remained empty for only a moment then was filled with her slender fingers and warm palm.

He pulled her to her feet but didn't let go of her hand. "I see you've made a new friend," he said to her.

She nodded, "Yes. He's quite playful."

Once again Hades breath was stolen when she looked up at him with those brown eyes he knew so well. He released her hand and said, "I have something I want to show you."

Persephone raised one slender eyebrow at that but followed him as he began to lead her.

"Hades…may I ask you something?" he heard her ask as she walked beside him.

"Ask anything my sunflower," he said confidently and was happy to see her cheeks go a rosy pink shade.

"Why is it that you have veins? I've never seen any God or Goddess with them before but you do," she asked looking him in the eyes.

Hades pondered for a moment, what he should tell her. "One of the curses of ruling the Underworld is that you become a cell. The Underworld lives. It breaths and needs the necessary things to survive. Those who live here are the cells to the Underworld. The souls that come here are like food and when judgment is passed to them to go to Elysian Fields, Tartarus, or Asphodel they are being processed.

I rule the Underworld but my Kingdom also rules me. I am a necessity to the Underworld's survival. If I die, the Underworld will fall. However, if I have someone to rule with me the Underworld will survive on both of us."

"But what does that have to do with the veins?" Persephone asked.

"Being a necessity comes with certain…symptoms. When you live here you become vulnerable. Your body becomes mortal even though you are a God. All of us who live here become vulnerable in some way." He looked into Persephone's eyes, "I have veins so therefore I bleed. I am the ruler of the Underworld so I also have other symptoms. I live forever but I am susceptible to diseases and anything else harmful to mortals."

Hades stopped walking and turned to Persephone. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his veins. "You asked me before why my veins were blue. It's because blood only turns red when oxygen touches it."

Hades watched Persephone as she took his forearm in her hands and traced her lovely fingers over the veins which lay beneath his skin. "It's so very strange…"

Hades took her arm in his hands and turned it over for her to see the veins that now lay inside her own body. Her eyes widened at the sight of them.

"What? Why do I have them now? What's happening?" she said frightened.

Hades caressed her arms. "You've been here for so long that now you've become apart of this world too." He moved his thumb over the pulse in her wrist.

Persephone gasped, "What is that! What's moving in my skin! Get it out!"

"Shhh…" Hades soothed. "It is merely the blood flowing through your veins." He slowly lifted her wrist to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to her pulse. "You have many pulses now. One is in your wrist…" Hades leaned towards her, their faces a mere inch away. He slowly kissed her throat then moved up toward her jaw line. "The most important is here…" He kissed her pulse that resided just below her jaw line.

He heard Persephone sigh softly. He pressed another lingering kiss to her pulse then pulled away. "Come. We're nearly there."

They soon past the entrance to the Elysian Fields and towards an unmarked entrance that Hades had taken care to not ever let Persephone see before. They entered the room and saw nothing but darkness.

"Where have you taken me?" Persephone asked.

Hades smirked at her and lifted his hand with his palm facing down. "Give me your hand."

She gave him a questioning glace before complying by placing her palm on top of his hand.

The second their hands touch wind blew powerfully around them. Lights flashed back and forth as if they were at war with each other.

Persephone looked toward Hades with fear in her eyes. The chaos lasted only a moment later then everything was still. The room lit up and Hades heard Persephone gasp. The room was covered with grass and fruit trees everywhere you looked. Flowers roamed throughout the area and above was an illusion of the blue sky.

"Oh my goodness. Is…is this for me?" she asked Hades.

Hades nodded.

Persephone shrieked in delight and threw her arms around Hades neck. "Thank you so much! I love it!" she hugged him close.

Hades hugged her back, "I'm glad you like it. It's all yours. Do what you will with it and come here as much as you want."

Persephone smiled and began to lean forward towards him but Hades softly but firmly held her back. She cast him a confused look.

Hades shook his head, "I will not kiss you. Not until you love me as I do you."

Persephone stared at him, "Hades…ever since I've been here I've been through so many things. Ever since that day you woke up from being injured I've been feeling strange. I feel happy when I think of you and I would like to stay if you'd let me."

Hades just stared at her, not believing what she was saying.

Persephone continued, "I love you, Hades."

Hades glared at her. She was lying! He knew she was! This was her lust speaking not the love he so deeply wished for!

"I don't believe you! You're mocking me!" Hades growled.

Persephone shook her head desperately, "No, Hades. I'm not." She reached a hand out to touch him but he jerked away swiftly.

Hades looked away from her, "You don't love me…you're lust possesses you not this love you speak of." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I need to think. Don't disturb me until I call for you." With that, Hades stormed out of the garden.

He angrily entered into the throne room not long after. He shouldn't have been so hard on her but, by the Gods, she killed him. Every time he looked at her he wished to see love in her eyes so much that it killed him to see her not. He went to sit on his thrown just as he did earlier that day. He needed a distraction. He couldn't think about Persephone right now, it was too much.

Hades decided he would summon Charon. He needed to judge some souls as it was and that would also get his mind off of things anyways. Charon walked into the thrown room a few minutes later.

The God bowed his head, "My lord?"

"Bring the souls to me. I will see them now for their judgment," Hades demanded.

"Yes, my King," Charon replied obediently. He turned to leave but stopped himself and faced his Lord again. "My lord, may I speak?"

Hades raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I know that you do not think that my queen loves you, my king, but these past couple of days she's been…different," Charon started.

Hades fist clenched at the mention of Persephone but he let Charon continue.

"My lord, she's changed. She is happy here. She doesn't seem as frightened of this place as she once was. She speaks with the others and seems genuinely happy-"

Hades raised a hand, stopping the God, "What is the point, Charon?"

Charon hesitated, "My lord, I think that she no longer feels lust towards you but just love."

"How do you know of that?" Hades anger began to heat to a boiling rage.

Charon answered, "My queen, m'Lord, was near the shore and she asked to speak with me-"

"Who do you think you are to speak to her!" Hades shouted.

"My lord, I didn't mean to offend you. She just wanted to talk to someone-"

"I don't care!"

Charon took a step forward and raised his voice. "She needed a friend because you were not there for her-"

Hades stood up and in a flash was in Charon's face, "You will remember your place!!!"

All was silent as the last echoes of Hades voice died off. Charon bowed, "I apologize, my lord. I did not mean to speak out of turn."

Hades took a deep breath, placing a hand on Charon's shoulder, "No, it was my fault. I just have a lot on my mind and I let my jealousy overcome me."

"We all love her, my lord. Well of course not as much as you," Charon smiled.

Hades patted his friend's shoulder and turned to walk back to his thrown as Charon left to go gather the souls.


	21. The Box of Beauty

**Dear readers! I apologize for the long wait! i am trying my best to finish this story! thanks for being so patient, dont kill me please! Love you guys! Dont forget to review! :)**

The young princess held her thin dress to her closely, the winds were unbearable... much worse than she could have imagined even when Zephyr, the west wind, was angry... the Underworld was in an unrestful state... something was terribly wrong. The winds blew harder as she shivered and fought to her balance as she ventured deeper and deeper into what was surely to be her doom. As she slowly made her way further into the black hell that her people had always described and the elders had warned her against, she still kept pushing on. She would do anything to win back her husband's trust and love again... and if it meant risking her life at the pleasure of the Goddess of love and beauty, she was willing still.

As the princess neared towards the sound of violent waters, a small glow appeared far away... almost seeming to guide and call to her... it warmed her somewhat to see light in such a scary and dark place as the Underworld... was it Lady Persephone's light? She so hoped that it was. Persephone, Goddess of the Spring, was her idol. She recalled the memory of meeting the beautiful Goddess...

"_Your highness, I do not think the King would approve of his daughter venturing so close to the valley of the God's... no mortals should be here... this is near to Olympus... m'Lady please!"_

"_Oh stop being such a child! I am nine and you are an old lady... you should be much braver than I!" the young princess turned away from her servant and kept running through the beautiful meadows leading to Mount Olympus._

_Just at that moment, she heard an angelic sigh not too far from her and she stopped in her tracks. _

"_Highness-"_

"_Shhh!" she put her finger to her lips in a hushing motion. She glanced around quickly and knelt far into the long grass and wildflowers._

"_Oh how I wish my mother would let me go..." she heard... the voice of deity to be sure..._

_She peered a distance through the grass and saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen... she looked about seventeen years old in mortal years with golden sun-kissed skin and strawberry curls flowing beautifully in the soft breeze. The girl was braiding wildflowers into a small crown but she looked distressed. _

"_Highness we should leave!" the old maid crawled next to the princess haphazardly... and very noisily._

_The beautiful maiden looked up, "Who's there?" she seemed a little frightened, but more curious than anything._

_The girl slowly revealed her hiding place in the grass as she stood and sheepishly locked her hands behind her back but peered towards where the beautiful, angelic voice had come from._

"_Highness!" the old maid cried softly._

"_Who are you?" the angelic voice questioned, "You look familiar to me."_

_The young princess looked up and stared into two glowing amber brown orbs that appeared kind but very mischievous and curious. She had appeared right in front of the two of them and stared almost longingly into the girl's eyes._

"_I'm the princess of-" she paused and cocked her head curiously... "Who are you?"_

_The beautiful maiden was taken aback but not disturbed, "Persephone, Goddess of the Spring."_

_The girl's eyes widened with shock and excitement, "My people have never witnessed deity firsthand! I had always wondered if you were truly real... You are beautiful!"_

_Persephone smiled softly, "Thank you, young princess. You are beautiful as well, far surpassing any other mortal I have seen, watch out for Aphrodite... you may make her jealous."_

_She blushed, "Thank you, m'Lady..."_

"_Persephone!" a sharp voice called from the heavens, it seemed. It almost appeared as though Persephone rolled her __beautiful eyes__ and sighed softly... letting her sadness affect the flowers around her which drooped down... almost dead._

"_I must leave, Little Beauty. Goodbye."_

As she came out of her memory, the princess was met by thousands of souls waiting in line...

"Oh!" she gasped, remembering what was required of her... to place a golden coin on her tongue for the boatman, Charon to take.

She pulled on the drab-looking cloak she was clutching and covered her face with the hood, disguising her as a mortal soul waiting to cross the Styx . Strong waves lapped at the shore, and although she couldn't see anything because of the darkness, she certainly heard it. It was so strong that it sounded as though Zeus had sent a thunderstorm to her Kingdom. She cringed every time the waves would crash into each other... it was louder than an angered ocean. She stood there for quite some time as the line behind her lengthened considerably and the line in front of her shortened... it was almost her turn, for she heard how close she was to the raging waters and the long boat scraping against the rocky shore...

There was a lantern on top of what looked like a gondola-shaped vessel which Charon rowed across the Styx. _So that's what the glowing light was..._ she hugged herself tightly as she walked up to the cloaked figure with the staff in one hand and his other open for coins to be dropped. She silently stopped at the mysterious man and let the coin slide from her lips to his hand when she opened her mouth gently. Charon blocked her path.

"Mortal, why do you seek the Underworld? You will never return once you cross the Styx." he said warningly, but his voice sounded like sweet honey... _odd..._

"Please, Ferryman, I beg of you... for my love..." she tried to disguise her voice as best she could...

"Orpheus you've come again? You will not return. Leave now or die." He said coldly, the sweet honey swept out of his voice.

She was shocked... she had heard of the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice, she spoke calmly with her natural voice and timbre, "No it is not he... it is I... Princess-"

Charon's body went stiff, "Princess what are you doing here? You cannot ever return to the world and kingdom you know..."

"Without my husband, I would rather spend the eternities in the Underworld. I have come to win back his love. Lady Aphrodite has promised me his love if I bring back the Box of-" she said quietly, ashamed of how she had betrayed her love and had burnt him.

The boatman was still uneasy, "Aphrodite has been after that box since she first heard of it. It now lies in the hands of my Queen... and I can assure you that you will not receive it. If a Goddess cannot... then surely a mortal cannot either."

She pulled off her hood and smiled slightly, "But for love I will try, and I will never know what could have been unless I try."

Charon shook his hooded head sadly but motioned for her to get into the boat as he pocketed the gold coin, "M'Lady... I cannot argue... I can only warn. Consider this your last but since I see that you are not giving up I will just wish you good luck."

She nodded and let Charon row her across the violent waters... it was a terribly frightening ride... the waves almost capsized the boat and she held onto the side for dear life... she was soaking wet and shivering tremendously... she needed warmth...

"Thank you Charon." she shivered as the boat stopped on the shore... a much easier landing than on the other side... the shore was softer... smaller rocks with sand. Charon helped her out of the boat and just nodded to her for good luck.

As he pushed off once the souls had exited the boat and made his way back to the other side, she turned her attention to the large pillars in front of her that rose up to the heavens it seemed... or more appropriately... a black abyss. Soft lanterns and candles floated in the air past the pillars... the souls gathered there... waiting in line once more to be judged... She took a large gulp and wrapped her arms around herself once more... her cloak had flew off of her on the boat ride so she was once again left to her flimsy dress for protection which was now stuck to her body, soaking wet. Her long ebony hair glistened wet from the candles and curled up around her face once more trying to dry in the bitter and freezing temperatures. As she neared and past the pillars, warmth started to envelope her small form and her eyes rested on underground palace before her... it was beautiful... black marble was everywhere, it was the most beautiful palace she had ever seen... and she could see her reflection in the floor as though it was a mirror...

"Oh no!" she looked at her reflection... she looked awful... "How will Lady Persephone recognize me now?" she almost cried to herself.

She was also creating a large puddle on the floor from her dripping wet hair and clothes. She led a trail of water from the shore line to the marble palace and it was extremely muddy too. Biting her lower lip in nervousness, she followed the rest of the souls... praying to the Gods that she would blend in although she knew it was a lost cause...

"You! Mortal! Who are you? How dare you come here... you've made a mess..." a loud, harsh, cold female voice resounded in the marble halls.

She looked to where the voice had come from and she saw a tall, beautiful yet harsh-looking woman standing with her hands on her hips in utter disgust. The woman was dressed in a rather revealing and almost see-thru white dress which matched her long ivory hair that dropped to her ankles. Her pale white skin that was even more deathly white than a corpse. Her lips appeared purple and dead, she looked cold and cruel.

It couldn't be Persephone... "Who... Who are you?" she shivered... barely above a whisper... she was losing her voice.

"How dare you ask me directly... as if I was on your level?" She sneered.

Echoing footsteps came from behind her as she started in a ragged cough... the cold dampness of her clothes and hair was making her sick, "I am sorry, Milady... I didn't mean to..."

The footsteps were getting closer and she could see a man's reflection behind her, strong and dark... extremely handsome too... but as handsome as her husband... She could almost picture his angelic angel face, sleeping... his golden wings sprawled out behind him lazily...

"Hecate." the man scolded.

Hecate... she remembered her... Goddess of the Crossroads... known as an evil demon-witch Goddess to the mortals. She started coughing some more but tried to hold back as the handsome man walked in front of her... facing Lady Hecate.

"Leave us, please." he whispered.

"Look at this mess, my Lord! Why is a mortal here? Do you not recall when Orpheus came? This can't happen again! Have you softened too much?"

"Silence." he said sternly but not loudly.

"Has that _child_ blocked your mind?" she scoffed... obviously she could tell that the white Goddess did not favor Persephone.

"I said SILENCE!" He raised his voice... shaking the whole palace... like an earthquake... This regal man before her was undoubtedly Hades, King of the Underworld. His power and anger almost seemed to steam from him... it glowed and radiated from his very core...

Hecate obeyed and disappeared silently and suddenly. The Ruler of the Dead turned slowly towards her... not looking her in the eye, he was much kinder towards mortals, she could tell, yet he kept his place of higher status by not staring straight at her. She understood and was appreciative that he didn't because he was so intimidating... so powerful and masculine... it reminded her of Eros...

"Mortal, pray, what is your name?" he said sternly but softly.

She bowed to the floor not without a few coughs, "Psyche."

He hated this…Hades hated the awkwardness that now hung between him and Persephone.

He hadn't tried talking to her about the incident that had occurred days ago in the garden. She had tried to speak with him though but every time one of her handmaidens came for an audience with him he sent her away with a denied request.

Hades sat in his library gazing down at the project in front of him. It was almost complete…Cronus' skull would soon be completely restored and Hades again sensed his destiny would be crashing down on him soon.

He heard a knock at the library door. He quickly hid the skull, "Enter."

Charon entered the room and bowed his head slightly before looking at Hades. "My lord, there is a woman here. Psyche, my lord, and she requests an audience with Persephone. I didn't think she should go see her without you being present."

Hades gave Charon a questioning look before nodding his head. He stood and followed Charon towards the throne room.

When they entered Hades noticed a dark haired petit woman standing in the center of the room, shaking in fear from Hecate's overbearing presence.

"Go fetch Persephone," Hades whispered to Charon.

Once Charon exited, Hades angrily ordered Hecate out of the Courtroom. He couldn't help but notice how upset he had been for the past few days. Persephone filtered and permeated his mind with amazing fantasies of their happy marriage that he too often dreamed about, yet this angered him to the point of not wanting to see her or anyone else... he tried to fill his mind with judging the souls to block out any thoughts of Persephone. Hades slowly approached the woman. "What business do you have here in the Underworld, mortal?" What Hades really meant was 'what business did she have with Persephone' but he decided against it.

"Mortal, pray, what is your name?" he said sternly but softly.

She bowed to the floor not without a few coughs, "Psyche."

"My lord," she spoke. "I come here seeking Lady Persephone for I wish to receive a box from her. The Box of Beauty."

Hades raised a lean eyebrow at the off statement. "What need do you have of this box?"

"I wish to regain the trust and love of my husband. If I bring the Box of Beauty to Lady Aphrodite she will help me," the mortal admitted.

Hades nodded before turning his head slightly to see Charon walk in with Persephone behind him. Hades' lungs emptied of air when he saw his beautiful love. She wore a peach colored flowing gown that came down to her ankles. The dress sleeves were a little too large for her small shoulders and looked as if they were going to fell off at any moment. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck letting loose curls wrap around her face. What Hades noticed the most, though, was the skull necklace of his that still was wrapped around her neck the settled lightly on her chest. She looked absolutely stunning to Hades but something was different. Her eyes. They were sad and not full of the fire they so often held.

Hades held his hand out to her, bidding her to come stand by him. Once she was by his side, he turned to Psyche.

"Speak, mortal."

Psyche rose from her knees and gave her full attention to Persephone.

"My lady Persephone, I've come here to ask you for your Box of Beauty," Psyche finished.

"Why would you need such a thing? Your beauty doesn't need aid from such an item." Persephone questioned.

"Lady Aphrodite has said that if I bring her the box, I will be able to regain the trust and the love of the husband I miss so dearly…" Psyche paused. "Please, my lady, I love him so much. I'll do anything to get him back." Tears filled her eyes. "I'll walk through the very walls of Tartarus if it will get the box I need."

Hades' heart stung at the woman's words. Gods how he wished Persephone loved him as much as this woman loved her husband. He looked to see Persephone's own eyes glazed over with tears.

Persephone answered the woman, "I shall give you the box, my dear Psyche, for I know what it's like to love someone so much…"

Hades didn't miss the slight glance she stole in his direction.

"Come with me. I'll take you to my quarters." Persephone said as she and Psyche walked out of the room leaving Hades behind.

He thought for a moment about what Persephone had said. How he only wished he believed those words…

Psyche followed Lady Persephone as she led her through the dark walls of the Underworld. She prayed she'd be able to get the box soon and back to Lady Aphrodite before it was too late. If she lost Eros… she winced as if in physical pain, she didn't even want to imagine her life without him.

They entered a large bedchamber that Psyche guessed was Lady Persephone's.

The Goddess went to one of the black wooden dressers and pulled out a bronze case.

She turned to Psyche with it in her hands and said, "Treat this box kindly, Psyche, no matter what happens when you leave this place do not open this. Abusing its power will only make matters for you worse."

Psyche held out her hands as Lady Persephone placed the Box of Beauty in her's. "Thank you, my lady. Thank you so much."

A smile touched Lady Persephone's lips, but not her eyes. "Be careful, my dear."

"Um…my lady," Psyche spoke before she knew it, "Um…I…I can see that Lord Hades loves you dearly."

She saw Lady Persephone's back go stiff at the comment. "Yes…yes I know he does…" was all she said.

Psyche spoke again, "Does he know that you love him as well?"

Lady Persephone breathed a stuttering breath, "What place of that is yours to try to give me advice? Remember your place mortal" she said coldly. Psyche watched the wall that the young Goddess put up slowly crumbling down, Persephone looked sheepishly at Psyche, eyes lowered, "Besides, I've told him of my love but he does not believe me." A tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

Psyche stepped closer to her, "My lady…then why don't you prove to him that you do love him?" Her eyes went to the skull necklace as Persephone touched it with her fingertips.

"I… I- I don't know how… he won't let me show him…" Persephone realized she was sharing too much and was getting too emotional, she straightened up and wiped her tears,

"Thank you, Psyche," *^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Hades was brought from his thoughts when Persephone and the mortal walked back into the room.

He watched as the two woman hugged before Persephone's handmaiden led the mortal out.

Hades walked over to Persephone and asked, "Did you give her what she asked for?"

Persephone looked up at him and smiled, "Yes."

Hades smiled softly before turning to face her and taking her hand, "Persephone…there is something I must tell you…"

She raised a slender eyebrow but nodded for him to continue.

He took a deep breath before replying, "I have arranged for us to be wedded tomorrow at noon …after which you will be crowned Persephone…Queen of the Underworld."

Persephone was silent for what seemed like days but was really only a few seconds, too stunned to say anything more than, "As you wish." She gave a slight curtsy before exiting, leaving a stunned Hades behind.

The moment she was out of the throne room, her thoughts turned to Psyche's advice… she would prove her love to Hades. She'd show him just how much he meant to her…And she knew exactly how to do it…

Persephone quietly opened a vine covered gate, as she entered her garden…

1


	22. Selfish

Persephone walked through the garden to find a small bench located in a remote area, covered in unfamiliar flora that she could have only guessed would be discreetly located in the underworld, made especially for her.

_"Why don't you prove to him that you love him?"_ Psyche's voice wouldn't stop ringing in her ears. The mortal obviously knew what she was talking about; she was proving her love to Eros in every small gesture she made to get him back. Standing up to a Goddess, especially Aphrodite, would most likely prove fruitless in her labors… the Goddess of love and Beauty was not known to keep any promises, and yet Psyche was willing to do anything to win back the love of her husband.

_"Prove to him…"_

Persephone knew that she needed to do the same. Win the love of her husband, or future husband, the marriage was to be bound the next day so it didn't matter to her to just title him as her present husband. She bit her lip; Persephone had fallen in love with him… while he was sleeping. While he was unconscious… her gratitude turned to adoration and then slowly into love.

He had fired her emotions even more when he challenged her when he had awoken… gave her small kisses, egging her on until her passions that she kept at bay for the time he was unconscious, finally broke loose and wildly claimed the God that she had come to love!

"_Hades loves you…"_ Psyche had told her, yet the mortal didn't know what had trespassed before she had reached Persephone's solemn prison of darkness that Hades had kept her in for days when he decided to ignore her and keep her more like a pet than his Queen! Persephone knew her feelings for Hades were not lust… but love! How would he know what she felt for him? He was out of it for days and days! He was the one that left her alone in the Underworld while he slept nice and sound…

'Shame on you, Persephone!' the young Goddess scolded herself. Why was she blaming everything on Hades when it was _she _that put him at risk with all of his injuries, a second time! She put herself in that situation when she had decided to run away again! He had done no wrong to her! He never hurt her, he made sure she was taken care of… and then she would just stab him in the back! Although he had kidnapped her, she did much more damage to him than was done to her.

"_Prove to him…" _

Persephone woke out of her reverie when a small fruit like object, hanging low from a tree that shaded and hid the bench she was seated at, caught her eye… it was as red as Hades' blood. It looked delicious… "I wonder what that is…" She stopped herself before reaching for it, Persephone recalled Hades forbidding her from eating any food from the Underworld. Whenever a meal was brought to her, it was always from her world above, he stressed to her that it was important she stay pure from her own world. But why?

Psyche had told her that by proving her love to the God of the Underworld, he would perhaps accept it. Persephone was so confused…. How would she ever show him more than she already did? She kissed him multiple times… showed him affection… and he would always blame it on lust! She experienced his lust for her many times… so why was he so upset at her? Even before she came to the underworld, he flirted with her and lusted after her! She recalled the occurrence after she had been punished by Zeus for acting out at the assembly; he had followed her and tempted her!

_Persephone did not realize that she was not alone until a familiar voice came, "You're a clever one, my Persephone." The voice belonged to Hades and it was right in her ear._

_She turned her head slightly to see his face mere inches away from her own, with his eyes closed._

_"Why do you say that?" she asked, turning back to face forward._

_Hades whispered even quieter, "Because you are still wearing my necklace."_

_Persephone tensed as she felt his long fingers trace up and down the side of her arm. She didn't understand why the touch made her uncomfortable, yet she didn't want it to go away._

_Persephone woke from her trance and pulled away to the displeasure of Hades, "We need to go somewhere… more private."_

_Hades smirked, not quite understanding her true meaning of worry, "Alright."_

_Persephone blushed as she realized his thoughts, "No! That's not what I meant… I am not supposed to be out here… I'm being punished… I'll get in trouble if I am seen… especially with you."_

_Hades nodded, "Hold on to me, tightly."_

_"Why?"_

_"We're going to transfigure somewhere more private, as you said, no?" Hades raised an eyebrow._

_Persephone regained her confidence, "Oh," she understood what he meant now, "I thought you meant…"_

_"I guess we are just two misunderstood people."_

_Persephone thought about it, he didn't just mean that to be funny, he was speaking the truth, there was so much more to him than others thought and it was the same with her…_

_She wasn't all innocence, "You're right."_

_"Persephone?" Hades gazed down at her._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I still need you to hold on."_

_She blushed, feeling horribly foolish, "Okay."_

_Persephone wrapped her arms around his waist and felt the lean muscle underneath his clothing which made her blush even more but it excited her. He was very cold, though. It felt as if he was frozen stiff._

_"You're so cold," Persephone shivered, holding on to him tighter._

_"And you, my little one, are my long sought after blanket." Hades whispered as he held onto her._

_A flash appeared and as quickly as it had come, it left. Persephone found herself still wrapped around the Lord of the Underworld, and she didn't want to let go. True, this was the first man she had ever touched, but she found herself becoming bolder with every breath she took._

_She looked around, "We're in Aphrodite's gardens…"_

_"And Aphrodite is the only one who won't spoil our meeting."_

_"I guess…" Persephone backed away from him._

_"Are you afraid of me?" Hades asked, tracing her arm once again with his fingers._

_Persephone shook her head, unable to speak. She felt Hades smirk as he touched his nose just below her ear and traced it down the side of her neck._

_"You're a terrible liar." He said softly._

_Persephone stopped breathing. She couldn't believe he was controlling her in such a way. The slightest touch from him was driving her crazy, and she had no idea why._

_She heard Hades chuckle softly, "You're __very__ easy to seduce."_

_Is that what he's doing? Seducing me?__ Persephone thought to herself._

_"What are you thinking, my sweet, sweet Persephone?" he said in a whisper as he moved his nose to her chin while placing one hand on her collarbone, fingering the skull necklace._

_I'm thinking of telling you everything I have heard and what my mother is planning to do with the others!__ She thought, but lied through her teeth, hoping he would not sense her uneasiness._

_"I… I'm thinking of why you asked me here," she replied, unsteadily._

_He smirked again, not catching her lie this time as he brushed his lips along the length of her neck, "Why are you thinking that when you already know the answer?"_

_He suddenly pulled away from her, snapping her out of the daze she was in. She didn't realize how much of a trance she had been in for her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Persephone looked up at Hades, standing over her._

_He smirked as she gave him a questionable look, "You wore that dress because you wanted to see a reaction out of me, yes? Well I gave you one."_

_Persephone continued to stare up at him._

_"Along with you getting a reaction from me, I got an even better one from you," Hades said with an evil smirk._

Persephone would never forget that… that was the first time she was truly tempted by a real man… let alone the King of the Underworld! It was extremely exhilarating when he was so close to her.

"I am his long sought after blanket…" she said out loud as she scanned the garden Hades had created for her. Persephone wondered if he still felt the same way. She needed to prove herself, to give him the warmth that he always wanted. Glancing above her, the forlorn Goddess stared at the tempting fruit.

"I never truly realized how alone I was in my own world until I met you, Hades, and I never wanted you to leave me even when we first saw each other." Persephone called out to the abyss… hoping Hades would hear.

_"I wish to see your face."_

_Moments later Hades appeared in front of Persephone._

_"And why do you wish to see my face?"_

_Persephone stepped closer to him and placed one delicate hand on his cheek. She stared into his green eyes. "I'd rather speak to your face than not at all."_

_Hades raised an eye brown, "And why is that?"_

_"I honestly don't know," she replied._

_Hades smirked and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Tell me something, my Lady. What is it about you, the Goddess of the spring that attracts me, the God of the Underworld, so?"_

_"I don't know but I wonder the same thing," she whispered back._

"I wish to see your face now, my love." She sighed, dejectedly. Rejecting the idea of the forbidden fruit or so she thought of it as, Persephone stood up to walk around the garden to discover more of its secrets.

_"Hades?" she leaned over to where he was sitting and reached out to him, but never made contact, "are you okay?" _

_He looked up at the young woman he loved, his eyes were glazing over, "Persephone... I need my vile... my medicine..." _

_"Hades!" Persephone lifted the covers off her small form and got of her bed, she knelt beside her captor, "No you can't leave me now! What's happening to you?" _

_Sitting up straight as best he could in the chair, he turned to Persephone and gave a small smile, "My love, Hecate knows what to do... I need you to get her for me..." _

_She hesitated and put her small hand on his arm, "But what will happen if I leave you? You're scaring me... I don't even know where she is! I keep getting lost down here... I don't know where I'm going... I need your help... Hades!" _

_Hades doubled over in pain and fell out of the chair onto his knees, he started dry heaving until blood began to drip out of his mouth, he weakly turned his head, "Persephone I already claimed you as my own from the day you were born... the Underworld is just as much yours as it is mine. Listen to what it tells you... it will lead you to wherever you need to go." he coughed as more blood came. _

_"The Underworld is mine?" Persephone asked herself more than Hades', but she returned back to the present, "Wait Hades... hold on just a little longer! I'll be back in no time. I promise just stay strong, okay?" _

_Hades was in shock but got more of a surprise when he felt a warm body embrace his cold one, "Hold on for me." _

_He looked up one last time at Persephone's big brown eyes that were filled with worry and unfallen tears of fright, _

_"Please don't run from me anymore..." _

_Before he fell into unconsciousness, Hades heard her small cracked voice let out a whimper as she held him to her, "I promise-" _

_He knew no more... _

_Persephone started hyperventilating, what had just happened? Had Hades really fallen unconscious? He had seemed so powerful to her and now here he was, collapsed on the floor , wounded everywhere your eyes could see. She bit her lip, what was she to do now? How would she find Hecate? Hades made her promise not to run from him… but this could have been her great escape. But he was so vulnerable; Persephone didn't think she would be able to ever do that to him. And yet a powerful anger started to sweep over her, seeping into her mind as her breathing became more labored and intensive._

"_Hades!" Persephone called out, "You can't leave me here… trapped and alone! You're such a jerk!" she wrapped her arms around him tighter, frightened more for herself then for him. _

"_Why are you letting me suffer like this, I shouldn't be in this situation… why did you kidnap me in the first place? WHY?" she sat up straight, wiping angry tears. This was unfair to her, why take away everything she loved so much from above? _

"_Are you trying to make yourself feel better, seeing me suffer like this? Refusing me laughter, sunlight, friends, and family? What are you playing at?" She cried for a time until there were no more tears to be shed._

_Seeing her captor lay unconscious on the floor sparked something in her that woke Persephone up.' What am I doing?' She thought to herself. 'He needs my help, he has saved me twice now and I don't even care? I'm blaming him while he could be dying? I'm just trying to comfort myself and be selfish.' Persephone took a deep breath and wiped away the last of her tears._

_She laid him down softly onto the floor, kissing his forehead softly, "Don't worry, you will be just fine, I'll be right back." She told him, as if he was listening to try to comfort him, although she realized it was more to comfort herself! She was not sure what to do yet…_

_She followed her heart and jumped up and ran out of her chambers, trying to listen to what Hades' had instructed, 'Listen to what it tells you, it will lead you to wherever you need to go.' _

"_I am part of the Underworld now… I AM the Underworld…" Persephone kept whispering to herself as she turned different corners of different hallways that she had never seen or been in. She had to find Hecate, she had his medicine, she had his cure… her cure. Her way out…_

'_STOP thinking that way, girl! You're only hurting others by thinking that way!' she kept thinking in her head… her mind was telling her to leave Hades for dead and to save herself, but her heart ached at the thought of him being hurt. Hades' always told her that the thing he loved most about her was that she acted on her heart, not on her head. She had to prove to Hades' that she still acted the same. She would save him!_

"_Hold on, Hades." She yelled as she picked up her pace._

"_Hecate!" ….nothing_

"_Hecate!" …nothing_

"_HECATE!" …_

'_I love you Persephone…' _

"_Hades? Who's there?"_

'_Take the third right, go all the way down and turn left, keep going straight and turn left again until you see an iron clad door six doors down the hall on your right hand side.'_

"_Hades?"_

'_Trust me…' a breeze blew by Persephone in reassurance to what was being told to her in her mind._

_Persephone took a left and started counting the doors… "one…two, three, four… five… SIX!" _

_She yanked open the door as hard as she could and ran inside… it was pitch black but she heard voices… she couldn't make out what they were saying but Persephone thought it sound like a chant. _

"_Hecate?" Persephone cried out, "Are you there?" _

_Not getting a response, the breathless Goddess ran straight, feeling a cobblestone path beneath her feet. 'Hopefully this will lead me to her…'_

'_Follow the path, follow the voices,' she heard the voice inside her direct her once again._

_Persephone ran and ran, she felt like she was running through an endless abyss that she feared she would never get out of… right when Persephone thought she could run no more, a torch, in the distance, lit a fork in the path… a crossroads. Becoming extremely excited that she had neared the end to find Hecate, she picked up her pace… the closer she got to the crossroads, the more she could see a white clad figure of a lady standing proudly in the middle of the path._

"_Hecate!" Persephone cried out to her, "Help me! Hades is in trouble! He collapsed on my floor and told me to get you for help!"_

'_Why would she help you?' the familiar voice that Persephone listened to, harshly reprimanded her._

"_What? You told me to go this way…" Persephone stopped, confused. She started sensing something went very wrong when she left her room and Hades._

"_Hecate… please help me! Why are you just standing there? I thought you cared about Hades! I thought you loved him! I know that's why you hate me so much!" Persephone screamed. She decided to run towards the witch…_

"_HECATE please!"_

'_Do you think she wants to help you? Who would want to help a spoiled brat like you? Do you think you are here by accident? Hades wanted you to fall into this trap! He acted like he was hurt so he could rid the world of you!'_

"_That's not true… Hades loves me! He would never do that!" Persephone screamed outloud._

'_Then where do you think you are?'_

"_I'm in the Underworld… trying to help Hades! I'm trying to help HADES!" she gave a final blood curdling scream into the abyss and collapsed at the crossroads._

_The figure that was once Hecate morphed into a shadow… the cobblestone she rested on turned to nothing and Persephone felt the warmth of the fire that lit the way, burn out. And a familiar feeling took over the frightened little girl. For that is what she truly was… a little girl who didn't care about anyone but herself, she felt the ground beneath her give way once more and she was falling again… for the second time._

_And then there was a baby's cry once more, like it was screaming for its life, and she heard other noises, the noises of demons waiting to kill its prey… but wait…_

_What was a baby?_

_What was a scream?_

_Who was she?_

Persephone stopped herself, before tears would come to her eyes again, she kept having nightmares of that… that awful experience. She stopped her mind from wandering farther into what had happened that night… that night that Hades had left her all alone.

The garden appeared to have much fauna in it as well; mythical birds flew overhead with wings more beautiful than anything she had previously seen from her world above. The underworld held many beautiful secrets that almost everyone from above was oblivious to. Persephone sighed, her was pace getting slower, was she to feel guilty for the rest of her existence for what happened that fateful night? Should she keep blaming herself for truly not trusting her instincts? Trusting the man that had saved her life and put his own in jeopardy? Like all the other Gods that remained above the Underworld, she truly was selfish as well. She thought she was different; that she was separated somehow from all the others, but in that night, she realized that the only one who was singular from all else, was Hades.

Picking a dark purple wild flower that grew among her red roses, Persephone examined the little weed. It was almost a metaphor that she would be thinking the way she was and then to see this small plant, although minute and disconnected from the graceful roses, still grew amidst the vast flowers and growing at the same rate. Some would say the purple flower was a nuisance and unattractive compared to the elegant flora it tried to compete against, yet as she stared at the little plant in her hands, she saw beauty amongst the thorns… _just like_ _Hades_.

Persephone sorted through more of her garden, trying to find a clear spot for her small flower to blossom and grow all on its own. Smiling when she came back to the bench that she had previously been sitting on, a nice open space was readied for her as if someone had purposefully done so in preparation of the petite flower.

"Perfect, now every time I come to my garden I will spend the most time with you," she smiled as she patted the soil around the flimsy stem. After wiping her hands haphazardly on her dress, Persephone decided to lay flat on her stomach on the bench to stare at her wild flower and her handiwork. She had not lost her touch, she decided happily. And once again, flashbacks started to seep into her mind once more of her unfortunate night.

"_Are you alright? Say something, Milady!" Persephone felt herself being shaken awake by a familiar grasp and a soft voice that she loved so much. Squinting her eyes open, she realized how much every part of her body ached, even her eyes did and trying to keep them open was a difficult feat all by itself._

"_Charon?" she squeaked, softly._

_The boatman hugged her tightly to him, "Oh Persephone… I thought you were gone for sure, you have made me so happy now." He smiled at her as small tears ran down his slender, youthful face._

_Persephone took a sharp inhale of breath as she was squeezed against him which instantly told Charon, without words, to let her go. As she watched him cry for joy, another thought had hit her, "What happened to me?"_

"_You tried to run again, you spoiled little brat!" a cold woman's voice echoed through her head as she turned to see Hecate in the corner of her room, snarling._

"_I what-"_

"_You shouldn't even be here… We should have thrown you out once we found you! Are you stupid enough to make a run for it, a third time now… my Queen?" she spat sarcastically._

_This upset Persephone greatly, "But- I wasn't run-"_

_Hecate joined her side and mocked her, "Oh I wasn't running, I wasn't trying to escape… Then why did you land yourself back in Tartarus? The underworld is a living being, and since my Lord has joined you with it, it can sense your true thoughts and actions… If you weren't trying to run, then why would it lead you back into that hell hole?"_

_She was cold; Hecate would never understand Persephone… never._

_Persephone glanced up at Charon, hurtfully, "How did I get out?"_

_He sighed softly, "Thanatos and Cerberus went after you."_

_Persephone jolted up, "But- how are they? Are they ok? Are they?" she clenched Charon's tunic in her small hands, wanting an answer._

"_Hecate took care of them, don't worry." He tried to soothe her, but Persephone would not calm down…_

"_Where's Hades? Is he alright?" She looked frantically around for her captor. When she saw that the only people that occupied the room was herself, Charon, and Hecate, she wriggled her way out of Charon's hold on her and jumped up, "WHERE IS HE?"_

_Hecate did not stop her from freeing herself, "In his own room, unconscious because you decided to run away."_

_Persephone shook her head in despair and ran out of her own room, looking for Hades, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" She screamed out. "You lead me back into Tartarus when I was trying to help Hades!" She was floored, if the underworld was supposed to be hers as well, then why did it lead her away from help? WHY?_

_Coming to a wrought iron door, Persephone leapt across its open threshold to get inside to where the room was holding the Lord of the Underworld. He lay sadly on a grand bed with cream silk softly enveloping his bruised and wounded body. He looked so innocent and naïve and Persephone couldn't help but scan him up and down. He appeared more as a boy than a fearful God of Hell. Persephone stood there, time escaping her, she did not know how long she was on her feet, but all she could stare at was the final product of her selfishness. Did the underworld punish her for her previous thoughts before she went looking for help? Was she being taught a lesson…? 'Can I ever rid myself of this place?'_

_After the Gods knew how long, Charon knocked softly on the opened door, not really waiting for a response, but to let her know he was present. He retreated to the corner of the room and fetched Persephone a chair to be seated in. Obviously, Charon could sense how long she had been standing there. Once the chair was placed next to Hades' bedside, the ferryman led Persephone to it and let her collapse in its support. Tears started to pour down her face and she buried her head in the sheets in front of her. Seeing this happening, he quickly grabbed another chair to sit beside her and comfort her._

"_Hush, it's alright… Hades will be alright… so why the tears, Milady?" He wrapped his arms around her once more and let her cry into his chest._

"_Oh Charon! I promise I didn't run away! I didn't! Hades told me to trust in myself that I would find help for him!" she breathed out in huge gasps._

_He sighed, "Did you really believe in yourself?" he turned her chin up so he could look at her._

_She shut her eyes tightly, "I guess not since I had to be saved once again!"_

"_Hecate heard your cries for help, and told Thanatos to start searching for you while she went to find Hades. Everything was taken care of; you just needed to believe in yourself. You have so much power in your hands and I don't believe you realize it." He patted her back, trying to soothe her from her incontrollable sobs._

"_Look at Hades! I did that to him? How could I believe in myself when it's my fault that he was even hurting in the first place?" Persephone covered her mouth to try to stifle her cries. She attempted to control her breathing, "I'm too young, Charon, I am not good for him… I don't know why he wants me at all, especially with everything that I put him through!"_

_She looked up at the young man who was smiling sweetly at her, adoration twinkled in his eyes, "My Lady, Hades loves you. Did you not think that he did not know what he was getting himself into? He knew you would struggle, he knew that both of you would get hurt one way or another… I'm not sure that physical pain was his thinking, but he would do anything for you."_

_Persephone shook her head in disbelief as Charon continued, "Hades would do anything for you, he loves you so much… all he could truly hope for were for you to love him in return. I understand that he kidnapped you from above, but he had wished for you to fall in love with his kingdom and the God that watched over it. And, if I do say so myself, you have not had ample time to spend with him with all this running around, am I right?"_

_She looked down in shame as Charon lifted her chin once more to look at him, "I suggest you stay with him, and prove to everyone else who you are and who their Lord fell in love with. And maybe, just maybe, you just might fall in love with your kidnapper too." _

8


	23. Understanding Hades

Persephone shook her head; she really didn't recognize how selfish she truly was until that talk with Charon. She propped her head up with her elbows, frowning. She started thinking, would Hades even take her to his bed when they exchanged their vows? Probably not. Sighing, her eyes started wandering up to the hanging red fruit. It appeared so magical and rich, so tasty and tangy… she was hungry, but asking Hades for food right now probably wouldn't be the best thing. Hades was lacking the need of confrontation with her and had been keeping his distance for awhile. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

The days following after the incident with Hades had actually been one of the most enjoyable times she could remember…

_Charon had left Persephone in peace after finishing his statement, he had put his chair back in the corner and probably left to ferry the souls waiting for him, or at least that is what she assumed. Persephone stared at the God before her, sleeping peacefully… his chest moved up and down rhythmically. That was the first time she had seen Hades wear the least amount of clothes, from what she could see that wasn't covered by the silk sheets, he wore a simple white tunic that was thin enough to almost see through… it looked more like an undergarment to her. She could see all of the cloth bandages that were wrapped around different parts of his chest and stomach. He looked so sad to Persephone._

"_I'm sorry," She sighed, not knowing what else to say to an unconscious form… it was a little awkward but she assumed she would have to get used to it if she were to stay by his side until he healed._

"_Can you hear me?" Persephone whispered, "I'm not the best talker… but I promised to keep you company so… I hope you don't mind listening…" she was at a loss for words but decided that if Hades was able to hear sounds, then he would probably want to hear something rather than to be in the silence. At least, she knew that she would appreciate it if she were in his situation._

_She shifted herself uncomfortably in her chair, how was she going to last in that awful thing for days? She scolded herself and hit her forehead, "How can I think of something so selfish at a time like this?" She glanced up at the large bed in front of her and decided that if she was going to stay with Hades, which she had made up her mind that she would not leave his side until he awoke, that she would need something a little more confortable._

"_Do you mind?" Persephone asked as she climbed onto the bed next to Hades. She laid down on her side, facing him with her elbow propping up her head, she sighed remembering that he was unconscious and probably didn't even know she was there, "Of course you don't mind, you aren't even awake!" she said softly, upset at herself for putting him in that situation. The air between them was tense and very awkward but she was going to be there for Hades! She had to be responsible for what she did._

_She remained quiet for a minute and then spoke up again, "Can you hear me?" She waved a hand over his face to see if he would move or flinch. Nothing._

"_We are gonna have a long few days ahead of us… I just pray that you won't tire of my ramblings. I just want to keep you company."_

_At that instant, Calla, Persephone's handmaiden, appeared with a vile that looked like medicine, "My Lady, our Master needs his medicine. I am sorry for interrupting you…"_

_Persephone sat up, almost embarrassed, "No, no that's fine."_

_Euphemia entered next, "My Lady, the ferryman wanted me to give you these. He said that he knows you don't want to leave Master's side, but the judging of souls still needs to be taken care of. Here are a list of names of mortals who need to be judged," her arms were full of thick, heavy looking scrolls that were too much for her to carry. Calla took the initiative and helped her carry them to the foot of the bed for Persephone to look over._

_Persephone smiled at the young shades, even if they were dead… they were still very sweet and, dare she say it, full of life, "Calla… would you mind if I gave Hades his medicine myself?"_

_She smiled and handed over the vile, "Just make sure to tilt back his head so the medicine can go down his throat."_

"_Thank you, I'll do that." Persephone said softly while staring at the man beside her. _

_The two shades left her alone with Hades once more…_

"_What does your medicine taste like anyway… looks gross… I don't know if I should give you this if it's gonna be nasty…" she shook the vile, frowning, remembering how much she hated the taste of medicine which she had encountered when she was little and wandered her way into Hephaestus' vile cabinet "I'll just have to inspect this for you…"_

_Persephone opened the cork top off the bottle and dipped her finger in to get a sample for her to taste. As soon as she stuck her finger to her tongue, she instantly regretted it, "Oh my goodness! What is this?" She started gagging and shaking, trying to get the taste out of her mouth._

"_I can't believe they are going to make you drink this stuff! Gross!" She shook her head in disgust, and went to work on Hades._

"_Ok… so tilt back your head… need to open your mouth so the medicine can get in… and you know what since I'm in a good mood" she gave a small smile to herself," I'll plug your nose for you as well, so you won't have to taste this… because let me tell you… this is dreadful. Maybe you should talk to Hecate about getting some flavors in there… maybe a nice strawberry flavor would help this go down easier… you never know…" Persephone said lightly as she watched the vile empty from Hades lips._

_After making sure he had swallowed all of the medicine, Persephone screwed the cork back on and set the vile glass down on a small table near the bed. She lit some more candles since the room was too dim for her to read anything. Persephone rolled out a long scroll with thousands of names littering it in ink._

"_Oh my goodness… how am I supposed to do this? Hmmm… Leonidas… what do you think Hades?" She inspected the first name and turned towards Hades for an answer, "How am I supposed to know who deserves what? This is a tough one… what do you think, started a Spartan war… died for his people… I think the Elysian fields is definitely the answer…"_

"_Leona?"_

"_Adona?" Persephone went through hundreds of names, seeing if Hades would respond at all. Even though she knew he wouldn't, it still comforted her to know that he was there to talk to._

"_Acacia?"_

"_Abdiel?"_

_Persephone heard laughter from behind the doors as she read off the names to Hades, "Who's there?"_

_Calla and Euphemia appeared from behind the doors, "We apologize, My Lady, we just liked hearing you talk to Lord Hades. The ferryman asked us to retrieve the scrolls from you, are you finished?"_

"_No I am not. But bring Charon what I have so far, I need a break for now… I am exhausted!" Persephone sighed, rolling her head from side to side, trying to stretch her neck out._

"_Yes my lady, as you wish." They both left in a hurry, embarrassed for getting caught spying on their mistress._

_She stretched her legs and arms out, yawning, she was exhausted. She didn't know how long she had been awake now. Being in the underworld, Persephone was unable to truly determine when day and night were. But either way, she was tired and had had an exhausting and emotional rollercoaster in the last few hours. She knew that Hades had an even worse time than she did and so Persephone decided that it would be a good time to go to sleep and stop talking to him… in case he really could hear her, he was probably really tired too._

"_Well my Lord," Persephone sighed, "I'm gonna take a nap… and I suggest you do the same." She smiled to herself at the small joke she made… she hadn't had a real genuine smile in awhile… it felt good to smile again._

_Persephone changed into her under dress and climbed under the silk sheet next to Hades. She laid down on her stomach and watched Hades as he breathed in and out. He was so beautiful, she thought, just like how she remembered him before he kidnapped her. The most attractive creature she had ever seen._

"_Do you want me to tell you a story to help you go to sleep?" she whispered, smiling, "Hmm…" she yawned, "My favorite is the story of Prometheus… you probably already know of that one though… hmm… Ill just have to improvise…"_

_Persephone settled into a more comfortable position and cleared her throat, "Once upon a time, there was a young goddess who loved to explore everything around her, but her wicked mother would not allow her to go beyond the walls of Olympus. One day this young girl met a dark King that tempted her to break free of her mother's imposing will…" _

_Persephone shifted a little towards Hades and continued, "She didn't know why she was attracted to him so much for he was the most fearsome God in the Universe. Then one day, the young goddess found herself lingering on the outskirts of her kingdom when her dark God King arrived in a chariot with massive horses leading the way."_

_She paused, wondering if she should keep going because she could hardly keep her eyes open, but ignored her sleepiness and went on, "He offered her the choice to leave her oppressive life and be free to live in his kingdom and have the liberty to do whatever her heart desired as long as she would never leave and she had to marry him. The young goddess agreed…" _

_Before anymore could be spoken, she fell into a deep sleep._

_Persephone found herself tossing and turning all night, she was surprised that even an unconscious man wouldn't wake up with all of the movement and noise she was making. She was having nightmares, every time she would close her eyes, a screaming baby would fill her ears and senses…_

"_I can't sleep Hades!" She sighed, wrapping her arms around her body._

"_Oh my goodness you're freezing!" Persephone had brushed up against his body and felt pure ice, "Are you okay?" _

_She scooted her body closer to his and put her hand on his chest. The moment she did, it seemed as though he jerked from her touch… like he wasn't expecting it… "I thought you were asleep…"_

_Persephone realized she probably had hurt him and even in that state, he could feel her, he wasn't dead after all!_

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I really didn't!" She pleaded for an apology. She moved even closer to him to see that his shoulder was completely unscathed and untouched by scars or bandages or wounds._

"_Do you mind? I won't be scared if I know you're close… please?" She asked him as she moved his arm around her and settled her head on his shoulder._

"_Goodnight Hades,"_

'_Goodnight, my love,' Persephone thought she heard a voice in her mind that sounded like Hades by she just accused it as being part of her imagination as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep._

_Persephone was surprised the next morning when she awoke. She had been sleeping with one hand wrapped around Hades's arm and her head nestled in the crook of his neck. She felt her cheeks warm at the embarrassing situation until she remembered the events of the day before._

_ Hades, she thought. What have I done to you? _

_ She felt horrible for causing him to hurt so badly. She had never meant for anyone to be hurt. All she'd wanted was to go home. Was that too much to ask for? Hades truly did not realize who she was and how selfish she could honestly be, Persephone mused. She frowned at her thoughts, here he was, wounded from saving her and unconscious and she was still thinking about leaving. Persephone realized, though, that she mostly wanted to leave because of how embarrassed she was and how she managed to ruin every situation. Why would Hades want someone like me?_

_ Persephone looked over to the dresser next to the bed to find a new full bottle of medicine for Hades. She retrieved the vile and positioned herself next to Hades once more. And as before, she took the courtesy to plug his nose before tilting back his head and letting the repulsive antidote slip down his throat._

_ After a short period of silence, Persephone heard a knock at the door, seeing Calla standing in the threshold with a tray of food that she recognized from her own world. _

"_Thank you, Calla." _

_She quickly finished eating her breakfast before removing herself from the large bed and taking her seat in the chair next to Hades that she had occupied the night before._

_ "So…," she began not having a clue what to say to the unresponsive God._

_ "So…I hope the medicine is helping you, Hades. This place, the Underworld, isn't the same without you," she stated._

_ Persephone stood up from the chair and began walking around the room as she continued to talk, she was restless, "I mean...this place just seems dull since you aren't really here. Almost like it misses you. Craves you. It seems as if the Underworld is missing a piece of itself." She walked towards some of the shelves in the room that held piles of old scrolls. _

_She ran her fingers over the parchment and stopped at a scroll that had caught her eye. What's this?, she wondered to herself. Persephone removed the mysterious roll of paper that appeared to have no writing on it from the shelf._

_She walked back to her seat by the bed and opened it. As soon as she did this, ink started to appear as though it was writing itself, like opening up a record of secrets disguised as a blank scroll._

"_Admes … Wheat Farmer. Death by Starvation." Persephone winced but continued reading down the list, "Elysian Fields."_

"_Lykaios… Mercenary. Death by Beheading… and he ended up in Tartarus." She sighed, depressed by hearing about the fates of the mortals._

"_Records from your judgments," she said more to herself then to Hades._

_She continued to read more names and information of Hades' past judgments. There were so many people listed. Persephone wondered how Hades knew if he was making the correct decision when he made these judgments. How did such little information about one person help make such a big decision?_

_Persephone spent the next couple hours just reading through all of the names of the deceased mortals that had gone through the Underworld. _


	24. Proving Love

**Hey guys I felt really bad that we haven't been updating in a couple months, i just graduate and so everything was put on hold for awhile, thank you so much for sticking all the way through with us! Hopefully now that everything has calmed down, we will be updating more. I don't want to see this story lost. I would love to finish it. Hope you guys enjoy and please review!**

**Sariah**

Persephone woke from her reverie and sat up. She had to admit she was bored; she hadn't had company for quite awhile excluding that small amount of time when that princess had come enquiring to her for help. She sighed, recalling the words that Psyche had spoken to her… she needed to not become distracted from her task at hand… thinking of a way to prove her love to Hades. She just couldn't understand why Hades would not believe her love for him. Could he not see it in her eyes? Was he just denying it to himself because he has been alone for so long?

Or could it be that he really did not see how anyone could love the king of the Underworld. What could have caused this doubt in him when she spent almost a week at his bedside? Did he not know that she was there with him the whole time? Persephone was surprised at how quickly her distaste for the thought of being stuck in the Underworld with Hades and everyone else had changed and evolved into love. Her emotions had overtaken her when Hades had finally woken up. And while she was used to her feelings for him when he did awake, she was sure he had no idea of what had occurred only while he was sleeping.

"I love you Hades…" She whispered miserably. Why couldn't he understand that feelings could change?

Persephone frowned; she couldn't believe how blunt and almost emotionless Hades was when he had announced to her that they were going to be married tomorrow. Why was he doing this so sporadically and randomly? She thought he would have wanted to see Persephone's feelings evolve for him… perhaps… did he finally believe her about loving him and just not show it? That's why he couldn't wait to finally have her as his wife? She wanted to slap herself; Hades would never play games with her like that. He did not believe her feelings and that was that.

She was growing frustrated, "Why are you doing this?" she angrily growled to the emptiness around her. Not even her flowers could console her temper and calm her down. Why couldn't Hades believe her? Why should she have to prove her love? Shouldn't her confession be proof enough?

Fed up with all her thoughts of nonsense, Persephone left her garden and the forbidden fruit behind.

"I love Hades, that should be satisfactory for him. I will just remind him every day. That should suffice since we are to be married tomorrow." She headed off to the throne room to find her future husband and confront him for once and for all about her feelings.

Pacing back and forth, Hades was fighting with himself… not able to get the discussion with Hermes out of his head. Hermes had visited him a few days ago to warn him of the growing wrath and anger of the Goddess of Harvest. At the time, Hades was not too concerned because of the deal with his younger brother Zeus.

_"Zeus sent me here to pick something up from you? He said you would know what he meant if I asked you about it." Hermes explained to Hades._

_ Hades nodded, "Yes," he handed Hermes a small satchel of velvet that contained something round, "I warn you, Hermes, do not open the bag. You will regret it. It is extremely fragile so be careful, and remember to handle with care, the world literally rests in your hands now. I am trusting you Hermes."_

_ Hades gave a stern look towards the deliverer, knowing that Hermes was known to meddle with things and tamper with deliveries, "Do not disappoint me, Deliverer."_

_ Hermes nodded, upset at being called the deliverer and not by his given name, "Hades I must warn you as well."_

_ The King of the Underworld looked up at Hermes from his throne, "Yes?"_

_ "The Gods are becoming restless with the absence of Persephone and the anger of her mother, your sister, Demeter. I'm sure you have noticed how many deaths there has been in the little time you have had Persephone down… here." He looked around, referring to the Underworld._

_ Hermes snapped out of it, "Anyways, Demeter has been killing the harvest and because of this, mortals are dying, and without mortals, we do not exist. You, as well as I, know that Gods and Goddesses cannot survive without the prayers of the mortals on earth. I'm just warning you to be careful."_

_ Hades sneered, "Let them throw their fits, I suffered for thousands of years, and now when they come into hardships they can't handle it for a little over a fortnight? Please… they can deal with it." He seemed to be too confident in his brother's promise to keep Persephone in the Underworld._

"What a fool I am!" Hades banged his fists against one of the marble pillars in his throne room and rested his forehead against the icy stone, "I am the reason for the destruction of the earth. I have ruined everything because of my blindness… because of love! I NEVER should have agreed to such madness… I NEVER should have brought Persephone HERE! SHE WAS A MISTAKE! DAMN IT!"

"I NEVER should have brought Persephone HERE! SHE WAS A MISTAKE! DAMN IT!"

Persephone could not believe what she was hearing… she quickly hid herself behind the many pillars in the throne room and tried to gasp for air… did Hades' not love her anymore? Why would he want to marry her then? Was it all an agreement with someone and he never loved her from the beginning, that's why he wouldn't accept her feelings for him?

She choked back a sob, why was she even here? This angered her; she was not someone's possession like her mother treated her. She was a woman! A Goddess!

"Is that all I am to you?" Persephone stepped out of the shadows so Hades could see her in plain sight.

"What? Persephone?" Hades was shocked to see her standing right in front of him.

"Am I just another mistake? If that's what you think then why won't you just let me go?" Persephone clenched her fists.

Hades saw the anger seething out from her very soul, she was misinterpreting what he meant… he should have never spoken aloud, "Please, Persephone its not what you think… let me explain-" He placed his hands on her arms, holding her there, hoping she wouldn't run from him again.

"Explain? EXPLAIN? What is there to explain…. You already 'explained' enough! God DAMN YOU!" With all her might, she beat her fists down on his chest and tried to push him away from her, "Let me go, you… you freak!" she wailed.

Hades was extremely hurt by her name-calling, she was the only one from the upper world to see him for who he really was or so he thought, yet he tried to hide it, "Persephone…"

She screamed in anger and fell to the floor, "Just take me back and leave me alone… Is this some sick joke to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Hades was trying to hold himself together… for he was just as angry as she, but for different reasons… _Damn you Zeus._

"Kidnap some girl, make her fall in love with you and then reject her and send her on her merry way? No wonder no one loves you!" Persephone clapped a hand over her mouth, she went too far and she knew it. She got up to run when Hades grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

Hades roughly took hold of her shoulders and made her stare into his eyes. Persephone had never seen such a look before… the windows to his soul were opened and misery was flooding out. His eyes started to crystallize with unshed tears that would never come. She knew he was too strong to let himself go, especially in front of her.

He whispered softly, "Please go to your room before I do something I am going to regret."

Persephone turned away from him… he was going to send her away again… to be alone with herself… she couldn't bear that thought again, "No."

Hades growled, "Don't test me." He almost glared at her but Persephone glared back.

"I will not go! You will treat me with respect and not like some toy! I have been alone for days and you have the gall to send me away once more? Well that's not going to happen. Why don't you get rid of me yourself… I mean, after all, I am your mistake." She hissed back, staring him in the eyes, daring him to go against her.

Hades lost himself, staring into her eyes once more… he never wanted to let her go, he loved her so much! The risked so much for her and it was his fault for not being more careful… he broke her heart and will be responsible to the resurrection of Cronos.

_Hades was just finishing the long judgment of souls and was about to retire for the evening, it had been an exhausting day… Persephone drained all of his energy every time she was around him. After showing her the garden he made for her and having his blowout with Charon… he was extremely worn out. Just as stood up out of his throne, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Hermes being ferried across by Charon._

_ "Hades! I must warn you!" Hermes looked frantic. Hermes was never a real 'friend' to Hades but he did watch out for him and vice versa. _

_ "Calm down, Hermes… What's wrong now?" Hades sighed, rubbing his temples, preparing himself for Hermes' hyperactive gossip._

_ Hermes lunged out of the boat and ran towards Hades, "They are… going… to take her, M'Lord…"_

_ "Take a deep breath and slow down… What happened? Who are they going to take?" Hades gripped the arms of his throne. He really didn't want to hear from the smaller God… who almost always brought bad news._

_ Hermes stood up straight and controlled his breathing to a point where he could actually speak, "Hades, they sent me to retrieve Persephone."_

_ "WHAT? I made a deal with Zeus! You go back and tell him that he can go burn in Tartarus for all I care! Persephone is MINE!" Hades stood up, raising his voice angrily. He glared at Hermes, daring him to argue._

_ "Hades… I can hold off for a day or two at most… but I will need to come get her soon or I shall die… Zeus threatened my life if I did not carry out this delivery."_

_ "You will have to kill me first before I let you take her!" Hades wrapped his hand around Hermes' throat, "You tell Zeus to go rot in hell. Just as I have done my whole life!"_

_ "Milord!" Charon ran to Hades and broke the grip he had on Hermes neck, "You cannot hurt the messenger… it's not Hermes who is doing this to you… he came to warn you!"_

_ Hades snarled at Hermes, "Leave my sight before I feed you to Tartarus!"_

_ Hermes sighed, "I came to warn you. Whatever you were planning on doing with Persephone… do it quickly. I know you plan to claim her as your bride, Hades. Do it before I come… if the court finds out you have tainted her and have sealed her to you; they have no choice but to give her back. I'm sorry for this misfortune." _

"Hades?" Persephone said worriedly, he had been staring at her with his eyes glazed over like he was in a trance, "Hades?"

Hades snapped out of his reverie, seeing Persephone's worried face looking up at him, all anger gone in an instant, "Persephone," he whispered to her, hugging her to him tightly. He buried his face in her strawberry curls and breathed in her scent. She had been in her garden… she smelled of lavenders, roses and a little bit of dirt as well… but that was Persephone. His Goddess.

"What is wrong with you! Do you have a split personality?" Persephone pushed him away, anger coming back to her features, scrunching up her nose and pouting her lip.

Hades smiled down at her and spoke rather quickly, "What you heard was not what it sounded like, my love. Please believe me. Tomorrow you shall be my wife and I will explain everything to you then. I will not send you away but I would ask if I could be excused from your presence, my dear Persephone. It seems I am overwhelmed with my passion for you that if I stay any longer I could taint your innocence. Good bye Persephone. I shall meet you as my wife tomorrow."

As quick as he could, he bolted out of the room and Persephone could hear his bedroom door slam shut.

She blushed, "Taint my innocence?" she repeated, "That means that he would…" her eyes widened and she seemed to cover herself as if she had no clothing on, feeling exposed and raw from his comment.

Persephone sighed, she was alone once again without answers… she wandered over to the thrones… she stared at her own seated next to Hades. It was beautiful and feminine while Hades' throne was large and masculine… she noticed the skull from the throne was still missing, "I wonder if he will ever return it back."

She sat on Hades' throne, leaning back to look up at the marble ceilings, letting her mind wander once more.

_ "Hades, I hope you're alright… it is now the end of the second day you have been unconscious and I am worried. Persephone sat cross-legged on the bed next to him. She ran her fingers through his snarled curls, "Oh your hair is so messy… I need to help you with it… you always keep it so silky and neat and I have let it get out of control. I apologize… let me help you."_

_ Persephone retrieved a small tub of water which she stuck both her hands in and rubbed them together. She ran her hands through his hair, wetting the mass of curls into controlled ones, "Ahh much better."_

_ There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Persephone chimed happily, still happy with the job she did._

_ "Why are you so happy when our Master is unconscious from you!" Hecate snapped. She was standing next to Charon who rolled his eyes._

_ "Calm down Hecate." Charon smiled at Persephone and walked into the room, "How is he doing, Milady?"_

_ Persephone smiled, "Pretty good for his condition… he is getting a lot more color back into his face and his wounds are healing… I just changed his bandages and they are looking much better. We have been reading from Homer… just getting to the good part-"_

_ "We?" Charon smiled, making Persephone blush._

_ "Well Hades seems to respond better to things when I talk to him. It's like he can hear me… he smiled not too long ago which is a really good sign…" Persephone rambled off but then looked up at Hecate, "How much longer do you think he will be unconscious for, Hecate? He seems to be responding well-"_

_ Hecate frowned and strutted into the room, "You brat. How dare you ask that! You did this to him! However long it takes him to heal… his wounds were bad… it depends on how badly you hurt him!"_

_ Persephone heard a small grunt from behind her, "Hades!" His face looked unhappy and his eyebrows were furrowed as if he could hear what they were saying._

_ "You are making him upset," Charon sighed, "Come let us leave. He was happier with Persephone."_

_ Persephone lowered her head, embarrassed and upset at what Hecate had said, it truly was her fault for Hades being bed ridden… if she had just listened the first time…_

"Oh Hades..." Persephone sighed, almost frustrated, "I just don't understand anything anymore. Why do you leave me?" She looked around her and inspected the room… it was a clean as ever and floor reflected more so than even Aphrodite's mirrors.

Persephone stood up from the throne and wandered to the marble floor in front of her. She knelt down and looked at her reflection through the shiny stone. Her features had changed so much since she arrived. She used to resemble a young girl but now she could hardly recognize herself. Despite her tear-stained face, Persephone saw a woman looking back at her. Her features and grown more angular but still soft, no more child like features. Her skin had lightened from the lack of sun but not by much. Her strawberry blonde hair started to obtain a darker red hue… as if it was changing a different color… her lips were more voluptuous and full as well. Her shoulders looked strong, confident and her breasts appeared larger than she had ever seen previously. Was the Underworld helping her mature?

"I look…" she stumbled on her words, shocked herself to hear her say those words that she had never said before, "I look beautiful and so much stronger… I am no longer a girl."

She broke her gaze from her reflection, "Is this what Hades had seen in me all along?" Persephone looked at her fingers that seemed longer and more slender then she remembered… she had gained power from the Underworld, she could feel it tingling in her fingertips…

"I am a woman!" She proclaimed to herself in the darkness of the throne room.

_Calla and Euphemia had brought in a large tub of warm water for Persephone to bathe in. They had brought a curtain to hang so that Persephone could have her privacy even though Hades was asleep. They had left her almost as soon as they came, probably on orders from Charon to not disturb Hades who seemed to slowly be reacting to things around him._

_ Persephone drew back the curtain so she could see Hades lying peacefully in his bed, his chest steadily rising and falling. He was beautiful creature… she could not deny it. She realized that feelings for that man had started to form in her heart, feelings that she had never had before… feelings that her mother would not approve of. _

_ "This must be what Aphrodite talks about when referring to men," Persephone said to herself. _

_ Aphrodite always used to get that glazed look in her eyes whenever she would talk about love. Persephone smiled, trying to wake herself up, she was still too young to know what love was and to have those aches in her body to just touch the man she had spent her days and nights with, watching over him. _

_ "Hades said that I was a part of the Underworld… can the Underworld grant wishes?" She mused… "No that's silly… but what if…" She smacked her forehead trying to get her thought out of her head. _

_ She dunked her head under the water, reveling in the warm liquid that was wrapped around her. She had never enjoyed a bath as much as she did when she was in the Underworld, she figured. They were different… different minerals… different smells… no baths to share, which Persephone really appreciated, she felt at peace._

_ As she came up for air, Persephone heard her name being called softly, "Per-sephone… seph…" _

_ She quickly grabbed her towel and stood up out of the water, flinging the curtains back so she could have a full view of Hades. His head was moving from side to side slowly, his hands clenched the sheets, "Perseph-"_

_ Persephone hopped out of the tub and ran towards the bed, was he waking up? _

_ "Hades, I'm here! Its me Persephone!" she climbed next to him, she was soaking wet but she didn't care, "Are you alright?"_

_ Hades' face was strewn with distressing features, "Perhaps he is having a nightmare?"_

_ "Persephone…"_

_ "Hades, it's me Persephone… I'm here alright?" she ran her fingers through his curls and made a cooing sound to soothe him. It seemed to be working…_

_ She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and did the unthinkable, she hugged him to her tightly, not wanting to let go. Her feelings and sensations within her were going wild. She kissed his forehead and hummed a tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. Hades was calming down and relaxing in her arms._

_ "I…lo-… love Per-seph…seph" he mumbled softly._

_ "Oh Hades…" _

Persephone realized that the Underworld had granted her wish. She wanted to grow up for Hades. Those feelings she had for him while she was watching over him made her want to be a woman… be the woman he would lust after just like how every man lusted after Aphrodite. She unknowingly had wished for herself to mature while taking her bath and since then, she had been changing… Her feelings had become stronger for Hades and with that, her appearance had followed her desires.

_After she had dried off, Persephone joined Hades at her chair and was reading a new Homer story of Jason and the Argonauts. She loved the stories of the mortals… they were so full of life and vigor… probably because they only had a short time to live._

_ Not long after she started, she had fallen asleep and when she had awoken from her long sleep, she was met with a wonderful surprise… another one of her wishes… for Hades to be awake._

_"Hades!" Persephone woke up suddenly, she smiled brightly at him and stood up from the chair, "You're awake! I prayed to Zeus that you would be alright. He answered me."_

_Grunting in disgust, Hades looked at her, "I have to tell you that I don't think your father gives a damn about me."_

_Persephone frowned but said nothing as she backed up to give Hades room to get out of bed._

_Fixing his red button down coat that reached down to his ankles, he finally stood up and stretched, "My sweet one, how long was I unconscious? I am so stiff..."_

_Persephone giggled which made Hades smile at her small little figure walking up to him, "Three days." she laughed again and fixed one of his ebony buttons, "I was worried about you. I know you're my only way out of this place, but you really scared me, I didn't want you to be hurt... I really didn't."_

_Hades smiled sweetly at her as Persephone giggled again, "I figured out some new powers of mine... I can create flowers without soil. I can't do it very well but I did manage to get you some flowers..."_

_He glanced behind him and saw two humble looking flowers that looked like a cross between a weed and a daisy... he smiled and returned his gaze back to her, "Thank you, Persephone." Just the thought of her even trying to do something for him filled his heart with so much love for her..._

_"I haven't really talked to anyone for three days... I'm so happy... I'm not alone. I can talk to you finally... it's hard to talk to you when you couldn't even hear me." Persephone looked down at her bare feet._

_"Persephone... I heard." He smiled but then frowned slightly, "I have never seen so much energy in you since you were... well... with your family."_

_Persephone looked up at him, "Im just happy that I have you back- oh I mean... just..." she stuttered and went silent. Hades decided to change the subject although he was please to hear her talk about him possessively._

_"You kept your promise to me," he said as he stepped closer to her, more sure of himself now. Was she falling for him? Was his light falling in love?_

_Persephone began to slowly back up as Hades came closer to her. "Yes I did. I told you I would."_

_Hades smiled boldly as Persephone's back came in contact with the wall. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head. He leaned his head in towards hers. "I'm glad you did," he whispered in her ear softly._

_He then moved to place a tender kiss to her forehead. He heard her sharp intake of breath and was pleased with the reaction. Hades moved his lips down and placed a small kiss on the very corner of her mouth, trying to tempt her._

_Hades heard Persephone become short of breath, she was breathing harder. He pulled back a short ways to look at his lovely Persephone. His lips were not even an inch from her own and he could feel her ragged, excited breathing…_

_Persephone let out a cry and pressed her lips to his, feverishly._

_Hades was shocked but at the same time very pleased. Before he could even kiss Persephone back she pulled her lips away from his._

_She began mumbling things to herself nervously, "Why did I kiss you? Why did I do that?" she placed her fingertips on her tender lips._

_Hades took her hand and kissed it, "You felt something for me Persephone." He brushed his lips across her soft knuckles. "Whether it was love or lust; you felt something."_

_Persephone recalled the short but very sensual love incident where Hades had made up his mind that there was no way she could love him. He was wrong. She fell in love with him while he was sleeping. _

_The one phrase that she would always remember…_

_"When you really love me, you can have me," _

Persephone knew what she was going to do. Hades would finally understand her love for him.

With that thought, she ran to her garden where the blood red fruit awaited her lips.

_Bottom of Form_


	25. Sealed To Tartarus

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm not sure if an apology is enough to tell you how deeply sorry I am to keep you all waiting! I do need to say a few things though…**

**THIS STORY IS A MESS! I plan on rewriting the whole thing by myself in order to keep it in one style. I have been reading over it for quite some time now and it needs some serious revisions and more information. **

**With that said, I felt that I owed it to all of you to update this chapter since you have been waiting so patiently with me but I must tell you all that this will probably be the last chapter I write until this is all correctly revised. I hope you do enjoy this new installment because this will reflect the style of writing that will encompass all the previous chapters when I am through with them.**

**So then I must enquire after your opinion and please let me know if you would like me to either update each newly revised chapter at a time or would you rather me go back and revise the whole story and update it at once? The only thing I can say is that if you choose the latter, it will be quite a bit of time. And NO it won't be over a year but since my work is kicking my butt right now, it will take some time and I only have weekends to do this so you will have to be patient. Weigh the pros and cons and please let me know!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM ALL OF MY DEDICATED READERS WHO STUCK WITH ME THE WHOLE TIME!**

Calla and Euphemia wrapped a towel around Persephone's shivering body after her luxurious bath and ushered her to a small seat where they would prepare her for the day's events. Persephone repeatedly licked her fingers, hoping to taste the tart, sour seeds again that had dripped scarlet juice over her the previous night when she partook of the fruit of the Underworld. It was magnificent and she was craving more. Never had she tasted something so flavorful and, dare she think it, sinful, and she couldn't comprehend the actuality that she had directly disobeyed Hades and had reveled in the enjoyment and fulfillment that that one act of defiance gave her. She was her own person. Persephone was no slave, servant, or loyal follower to the God and neither was she going to be faithful to any deity above her status… above this world that she was now in…

Gone were the days of her submission! She was going to be the Queen of the Underworld in less than an hour and she was more than ready to embrace it. Not only would this show Hades of her undying love and strange fascination with him but it would also prove to everyone else above that she was not to be trifled with any longer. She would finally be respected and would be moved above her rank as an immortal, past the twelve Olympians, and placed in the godhead with Hades. She was the last queen to be crowned of the three brothers. Hera, Queen of the Gods, Amphitrite, Queen of the Seas… and now her name will be known to all mankind on the earth. Not only would she become legend, dutifully worshipped, and royalty amongst Olympus, but she would be feared by all.

_Persephone, Queen of the Dead._

What terror would that reign in the mortals' hearts? Would revenge and death and shady deals be blamed on her as well like she had so often seen it put on Hades? _Let them be!_ Persephone's eyes had been opened to a new world where she would no longer be subservient and docile. She was a queen, not a silly little Goddess with no purpose other than to be kept hidden away by her mother in the fields on earth.

"M'lady, are you alright?"

Persephone shook herself and let her eyes fall upon Calla, the shade who served her every whim, "Yes?" she let out a feeble whisper, still entranced by the world of her own thoughts.

"Your countenance has changed and you have been staring into that mirror… for quite some time. Would you like me to fetch you some food and wine? Perhaps that will calm M'lady's nerves?" she asked carefully, almost frightened in her worried expression. The Shade took one small glance of the mirror in Persephone's tight grip and glared at it as if that was the reason her Mistress was so reserved.

She shook her head quickly, "No, I am fine thank you."

Her own eyes fell upon the mirror and saw her reflection for the first time that day. Her hair was now dry and Euphemia, the other loyal shade, was in the process pinning up the dark raspberry-blonde curls that now framed her face. How much change had she gone through since she had arrived? Her skin was like a pearl, no longer the color of honey that had been tinted so long by the sun. Persephone was no longer surprised by much anymore and to see this significant transformation was just another reason to grow up and accept the fate that was being handed to her. She wanted it so badly!

Euphemia spoke up, "M'lady? What color material for your dress would suit your taste for this afternoon?"

Persephone looked up from her image in the glass mirror, "I want to please my new husband. Whatever he prefers most, I want to impress him with."

She nodded and kept up pace, never slowing with the tendrils of hair that now were tousled into an ornate style on her head, "Yes, M'Lady."

After what seemed like hours, Persephone was finished. And what a masterpiece to behold! The Goddess stared at her reflection in a full length mirror and was pleasantly aware of the aura of power that she was giving off. She was going to be Queen and no one could stop her from finally loving the man that she so desperately wanted.

"You look radiant!" Calla smiled genuinely, "Lord Hades will be most pleased!"

Persephone examined herself once more, trying to soak it all in. Her now dark curls were pinned in a breathtaking bun atop her head while one loose curl fell from the nape of her neck and wrapped itself to the front where it lay serenely against her collar bone and chest. Her lips were stained scarlet and her eyes were smudged with charcoal, letting the caramel brown irises shine brilliant in the contrast. The gown she bore was almost completely black with sapphire blue shimmering in the light of the candles and hearth that glowed around her as if her dress was a precious metal woven into strands of fabric. A swooping neck line showcased her shoulders and the sleeves wound themselves down to her small wrists in a sheer, gauzy film that let her alabaster skin glisten beneath. The cinched waist at her smallest area was complimenting the flow of the fabric that gave way and flared grandiosely halfway down and left a train of the odd material a good length behind her.

It was a fearsome sight to behold at the ceremony of their union. They were to be wed in front of all the dead souls that resided there. Charon met Persephone outside of her room and escorted her to the throne room in a pace that seemed too rushed for her own taste. While on their short excursion, the ferryman never said a word to her but gave her a glance of his twinkling eyes and she knew he was pleased with her attire. Would Hades be? She dearly hoped for it! As they reached the threshold to the grand hall, Charon stopped her and walked out first, leading her procession and she knew she was to follow a ways behind. Now was the chance for all that attended to see their new queen probably for the only time in their existence being dead but nevertheless it was prudent. It was silent and the lapping of the waves on the river Styx was all that could be heard besides her bare feet making contact with the freezing black marble beneath. Her gaze ripped from the ground and desperately searched for the God she was to be wed to.

He was… she couldn't even think of words to say. Her breath hitched in her chest as she stared upon the most elegant man she had ever had the fortune to behold. His pronged crown, which now appeared bronze instead of gold, gleamed in the dark lighting and contrasted to his raven black hair in a very attractive way. Those curls were now tamed, combed through, and rested on his shoulders in a soft curtain but brushed back away from his angled features and glowing green orbs. Hades' armor was magnificent! Black and bronze competed with each other in the details of the metal's shape around him. In one hand was the long metallic black fork with two prongs that rose above his head and with his other held out to his bride in earnest. Long black silk attached itself to his shoulders and slightly draped over the extended arm like a curtain not yet drawn back from a window and pooled at his feet in grandeur. The dark fabric matched her own dress and she knew he must love it.

Persephone took his hand slowly and made her way up the steps to stand facing her new husband. The stunned expression on Hades' face only confirmed to her that he was amazed with her beauty and new air that she presented herself in. She was ready for this. Ready to be Queen and ready to show the God of the Underworld that her love was not driven by desires but by the beating of her heart and the soul that he had claimed that long ago day when she had first glimpsed his true self in Hestia's living quarters.

"Kneel." Hades whispered to her and she did so without hesitation. He lifted his long fork and slammed it into the ground, creating the loudest cracking noise she had ever heard.

The ground beneath her started to tremble violently and she looked up briefly to Hades for comfort when she saw his green eyes turn white and his voice turn hoarse as he spoke in a language she could not understand. It was a fast murmur as if he had been possessed and he appeared stiff and rigid. What was happening? Hades made contact into the marble floor again with his staff and it appeared to levitate and glow, leaving his grasp, and floating between the two. She couldn't believe her eyes! Everything started to sparkle the same bright white as the God's irises. The specks and veins in the black floor were being pulled into the top of the fork as if it was a power source needing to refuel. It vibrated and hummed for some time before she realized that something was being created right above the prongs. Almost as brilliant as the sun, a sphere of energy and a spectrum of light seemed to be spinning rapidly while growing larger.

Hades' voice echoed through the entire underground kingdom and it slightly unnerved the once confident Persephone. She couldn't quite grasp what was going on and the fact that strange murmurs were being whispered through the dead souls below her wasn't helping. Persephone wasn't exactly sure how the proper ceremony in the Underworld should take place, but loud whispers and upset voices from the spirits during whatever their King was performing probably, at least to her, wasn't protocol. She really tried to keep her eyes down in respect to the powerful God in front of her but it was extremely hard and she almost wished she hadn't taken one more glance out to the crowd of souls. She saw something in the distance… was it fire? As she squinted, she noticed two flaming wheels come hurling closer. What were they? Surely they were not part of the marriage ceremony? No… they were too bright, too warm for the likes of the Underworld. That fire was from above.

_Two wheels on fire? Oh no! Apollo's chariot!_ Persephone thought to herself and quickly whipped her head around to Hades who was still murmuring and seemed to be completely out of it, not conscience of what was happening around him.

No wonder the souls of the dead were so upset and frustrated! The fire was interrupting the initiation of their new queen by a _living_ God from above! Her breathing stopped completely when she saw the chariot take a sporadic nose dive beyond the far side of the Styx' shore and the great light from the wheels died out. That's right! No one besides Hermes was able to fly in the Underworld! Not completely satisfied but somewhat relieved, Persephone turned back to Hades in hopes that whatever he was doing was going to wrap up fast. Although Charon was the only one, besides Hades of course, that could transport someone from one side to another of the Styx, this didn't give much hope to Persephone. Apollo was much too cunning for small games, and if he had dared to venture into the Underworld, a place he had never entered before, then she knew he was on a mission and wouldn't be swayed by such a small hurdle.

_What is he doing here? _

She already knew the answer before she had even thought the question. Of course he was here to be her noble rescuer and sweep her off her feet, away from Hades and back up to the world of warmth. Persephone couldn't deny that a part of her still yearned for the world above but it was washed away by the love and devotion she felt for the Lord of the Underworld and his Kingdom itself. She wasn't ready to face anyone! If Hades would only speed things up, she could be crowned Queen once married to the God and Apollo would have no power to force her up to her old world. In fact, he would have no power over _her!_ She would be more potent than half the gods on Olympus! The thought excited her but did not take away the burning urgency she felt to carry out the ceremony before Apollo found a way to get to her.

Before any thoughts could rush into her overloaded mind, Hades roughly grabbed the long black fork and brought the staff down hard… so hard that the floor space between the dark God and his bride shattered. The marble apparently was hollow because a good sized hole was now separating her from her future husband. Hades let go of his fork at once and the gap sucked it down into its depths immediately. What was left was the sphere of light that was lowering itself to Persephone's height.

It was as if there were at least three people inside of Hades when he spoke to her, this time in a language she could understand,

_"Persephone, Goddess of the flowers, young woman of curiosity, and seeker of fortune… Fear not!"_

_ "Persephone, Goddess of the flowers, young woman of curiosity, and seeker of fortune… Fear not my brothers!"_

_ "Persephone, Goddess of the flowers, young woman of curiosity, and seeker of fortune… Fear me!"_

It startled her to be able to understand those voices separately as if they had spoken each in turn when they were actually simultaneously in sync. She could detect a calm even voice that seemed male while a female pitch also rang through with soothing sighs and calming intonations. The last voice was a deep male that gave her chills down her spine with every word that he whispered. Hades continued,

_"I am Asphodel, keeper of the weak and poor, lover to the strange and outcast beings!"_

_ "I am Elysian Fields, keeper of the good and honest, lover to the successful and faithful beings!"_

_ "I am Tartarus, keeper of the evil and malevolent, lover to the demonic and iniquitous beings!"_

If anything could draw Persephone's attention from the Sun God's presence in Hades' world, it was those voices,

_"I have searched your heart and found your purpose, Goddess. Your intentions are humble."_

_ "I have searched your heart and found your purpose, Goddess. Your actions are upright."_

_ "I have searched your heart and found your purpose, Goddess. Your fortunes are severe."_

_Severe?_ Persephone heard the last voice clearly. What was that supposed to mean? Her future is not going to be happy? Surely not!

_"Our ruler has found you worthy to reign over me. Do you accept me?"_

"_Our ruler has found you worthy to reign over me. Do you accept me?"_

"_Our ruler has found you worthy to reign over me. Do you accept me?"_

Persephone looked around… wondering if she should speak. She concluded that their silence was her answer, "Yes, I accept you." She feebly whispered.

"_I give you, Goddess, the foundation to build your beauty." _Asphodel spoke separately from the others as the glowing orb revealed a golden diadem with prongs emerging from the band.

She understood what he meant! Asphodel created the base of the symbol that would make her queen. Her crown!

"_I give you, Goddess, the pureness of your heart and the love of our ruler." _Elysian Fields spoke like she was smiling as glistening white pearls and white jewels adorned the head piece.

"_I give you, Goddess, the bitterness of your soul and the revenge you seek against those above!" _Tartarus thundered, almost maniacally laughing while thick black and red lava encompassed the beautiful tiara.

She was shocked to say the least. Was she not to wear a crown after all? What was happening? As soon as she thought these things, the liquid fire ran off the precious metal and fell into the hole beneath. When the last drip left the piece, Persephone was stunned to see dark bronze and black pearls with equally as dark jewels… but one was left almost untouched until she saw it transform. A blood red ruby was the centerpiece on the crown with six small red jewels surrounding the setting. They almost looked like…

_The fruit I ate in my garden!_ Persephone cupped a hand over her mouth to keep from letting out a scream of surprise and almost horror. Did Hades know that she did this act of defiance or did Tartarus want to tease her? She was too busy to notice the green eyes coming back to her as Hades grabbed the tiara and moved to place it on her head.

"Persephone!" a strange but familiar voice called out.

She ignored it, still wrapped up in her thoughts but the voice did not cease, "Hades! Stop this at once! Zeus and the high court have demanded for her release!"

She perked up at the mentioning of her father, "What is going on?" she mumbled as her head turned to find Apollo racing through the dead souls and Hermes still dumbfounded on the shore. He must have carried the Sun God across!

"Apollo, what are you doing here?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

Why was Hades remaining silent? The honey-colored deity almost reached the steps when Hypnos and Thanatos grabbed him roughly and held him back, "How dare you come parading down here! This is not your world! You have no power here!" Thanatos hissed to him.

Everything was moving so fast and Persephone started to sway, having been on her knees for far too long, and was blacking out as she fell towards Hades. The next thing she knew was that she was being held tightly by the Lord of the Underworld as he descended the steps down towards the captured Apollo and Hermes. Something was heavy atop her head and she realized that she had been crowned Queen. She was much too weak to move but she did notice the new appearance of her husband. He was draped in a long, hooded cloak and she could feel a skeletal frame against her cradled body. When her eyes darted up towards his face, she thought she witnessed Death's Head. Was he even alive? What was going on?

Persephone started to panic, "Hades?" she whispered, confused.

The next moment was also too fast for her weakened state to handle as she was thrust into the arms of Charon, which she fell to her feet in an uncomfortable embrace with as she dizzily watched her new companion wrap his skeletal-like fingers around Apollo's neck. The voice that echoed out from the mouth of the God of the Underworld was definitely not his own and Persephone recognized it in an instant. The realms had not left Hades' body yet. Tartarus had taken over,

"Let me rip you and eat your soul, let me take from you everything you think you love! And I will show you what your first and only trip to my world shall be! You will not leave, for I shall taste of victory tonight. Long has it been since Hades' has let me had a deity all to myself… to enjoy and pleasure myself with! You will not reside in my sister or brother… oh no… you are MINE!"

The cloak around the figure of her husband started to burn and Persephone realized what was about to happen to Apollo and she couldn't just watch, could she? What was she able to do? She did not feel any new powers or dominance. Was the ceremony through? It couldn't be! She started to panic… she was still not queen! In a moment of weakness and pure stupidity on her part, or at least she was sure that everyone watching must surely think so, Persephone threw herself at her possessed husband and melded her lips against his. She knew she was not trying to sway the God of the Underworld, nor was she trying to bring Hades back.

She had just sealed and married herself to Tartarus.

The other deity watched as Persephone burned in the arms of the Underworld. Tartarus would not break his dead lips from her own but she didn't want him to. She didn't ask for it and she would wait for some unknown force. What was she doing? She hadn't a clue and yet, something deep down in her, in that dark place that she had resided twice before in her stay, was telling her that this was the right thing to do.

"Persephone!" Apollo screamed out for her but it was too late. The Goddess has disappeared into the flames that had consumed her.

Tartarus had disappeared just as suddenly.

Hecate came running towards Apollo, "Zeus sent you?" she questioned angrily.

Apollo nodded self-righteously as Hermes was allowed an equal's passage through the throng of dead souls and joined his companion's side, "Demeter has killed all the crops. She has stopped any birth of life on the land. She refuses to stop until Persephone is returned!"

Hermes looked sheepish, always having been on even terms with the deity of the Underworld, "Everyone is dying. Zeus had no choice-"

Hecate growled ferociously and stuck her witch's staff into the Messenger God's neck, "He always has a choice! He swore an oath on the Styx with Hades!"

Apollo was stunned by this but kept his cool, "Either way it has to happen, witch."

Thanatos was not pleased with the endearments given to the white goddess, "Watch your tongue, boy."

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Apollo snapped, "You might be more ancient than I but you remember your place! You were damned here long ago! You hold no authority over me."

The God of Death lunged at the young man in front of him, "Say that again!" he crooned as he pinned Apollo to the floor with his hand wrapped around his neck.

"Silence you fools!" Hades erupted out of nowhere in brilliant green flames, looking beaten and tired.

Thanatos immediately let go of Apollo, having never seen Hades look angrier than he was at that moment. Apollo stood up rather cockily and gave a leering grin to the prideful God next to him but turned at the last second to see the ruler of the Underworld, "Hades,"

Hades closed the space between Apollo and him and pushed his hand against the Sun God's chest. With that simple touch, Apollo was sent hurling through the air and slammed so hard against one of the pillars that it completely fractured and fell to bits on and around the crumpled unwelcome God. Everyone was silent for a time until Hermes, nervously stepped forward,

"…Is… is she ready to go?"

Hades glared at the short deity with disdain before grandiosely turning with his arm out to show them that Persephone was now seated at her throne in the shadows.

"Where did she come from?" Charon whispered to his master.

The God of the Underworld shook his head, "Tartarus didn't want to let her go so easily."

The ferryman was quiet for awhile, "She chose Tartarus? I thought for sure… Elysian Fields or Asphodel. What does this mean M'Lord?"

Hades ignored his servant and looked to Hermes, "Take her and show your kind what she has embraced. It will not matter to Demeter if she is within my reach or not. She is no longer the daughter of the light. She is the offspring of the Underworld."

He turned and silently beckoned Persephone with one look and she followed him obediently, "Behold, my wife!"


	26. UPDATE!

Hello Fanfiction friends!

Do not fear! The Fall of Light has not been forgotten at all! I will be uploading the first NEW chapter quite soon after I've edited a few parts but seeing as I have a surgery in a few hours, I will be incapacitated for the rest of the week! But instead of confusing new readers about this story, I will be starting to post these new chapters with a new story title for The Fall of Light but do know that it is my newly edited story that I promised you almost or more than a year ago.

This new version of "The Fall of Light" will now be entitled, **"Fallen Light"**

Thank you for your patience! It has paid off, I promise! Please expect the story to appear sometime next week! I have re-written a huge portion of it already and hope to update the chapters weekly so that I may have time to edit each section to more of my liking and see your reactions and suggestions to this new take on the story.

I love you all and thank you for hanging on for so long! You are so generous and patient! THANK YOU!

-Sariah (crz4greece)


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you all know by now that the new "Fall of Light" story has been posted and is now entitled "FALLEN LIGHT".**

**I will not be continuing to write this story as "Fallen Light" is the re-written version and it will be re-working some of the themes that "Fall of Light" had. Also, some scenes may be different and I am introducing the same characters with a more maturely written dialogue that is much easier on the eyes. I started this story when I was a lot younger and I feel that, because you all love it so much and so do I, that continuing to write it in THIS state would be a disservice to everyone but especially to myself. I have reorganized plots and ideas and the story flows much smoother, I promise!**

**For all of you who are worried when you read the beginning of "Fallen Light" that it is so different, I promise as the chapters progress, IT WILL stick very closely to "Fall of Light"! It is the SAME story, but I have changed the beginning because I cringe every time I go back to read the first few chapters of "Fall of Light." I will be adding new scenes with the old as well so that you will all have new material to read and it won't become boring with just fancy words with chapters that you already know, if that makes sense! I am so excited to give this to you guys! I have worked VERY hard on this for months now since I told you on the last story chapter that I was revamping the whole thing.**

**I hope you check it out!**

**-crz4greece **


End file.
